Like A Real Family Does
by Mikashimotaku
Summary: A collection of one-shots based around the Kashigo children. Join Kashino and Ichigo on their journey as parents. C21 - Seeing him cry reminded her of when she would cry as a child... And what would her grandmother do? Cheer her up with dream-coloured sweets of course! It's time for Ichigo to show her son some dream-coloured sweets of her own... R&R!
1. Not So Picture Perfect

**Me: Uh... Hi.**

**Kashino: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?**

**Me: *cringes* A-around.**

**Kashino: YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR A MONTH!**

**Me: I know and I'm so sorry for my inactivity!**

**Ichigo: Mikashi... What happened?**

**Me: I've been so busy and I've been planning this one-shot series, it's taken a lot of work and time!**

**Ichigo: What exactly is this one-shot series?**

**Me: Well, I've recently become interested in 'Future Universes'...**

**Kashino: What's that?**

**Me: Take a fandom (in my case Yumeiro Patissiere) and make your own future for the characters. I've been spending my time creating... Kashigo's Children.**

**Ichigo: ... Kashigo's Children?**

**Me: It's my future universe... I uhhh, created your children.**

**Kashino: You what?**

**Me: I created characters, Michael, Lynne and Dylan. Your 3 kids.**

**Kashino: ... You didn't.**

**Me: But I did.**

**Ichigo: Aw! That's adorable.**

**Me: Learn more about these cute 3 on my profile for full biographies on them. Enjoy this! I hope this will be of interest to people! I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

Not So Picture Perfect

Michael: 8

Lynne: 3

Dylan: 6 months

XxXxX

Ichigo awoke with a groan. This was the third time Dylan had woke her up with his cries, she figured she would be used to it now, a grown woman with 3 kids, but apparently not. She went to get up before Kashino woke up, but as usual, Kashino was even more sensitive to their babies' cries than she was. "I'll get him," He soothed her, letting his wife rest for once in her life.

Running his fingers through his blond hair, Kashino gave a tired sigh, of course he loved his children, but sometimes he wondered why they couldn't just sleep through the night.

Tip-toeing past his older children's room, he opened the door to the nursery. The opened door seemed to alert the baby even more, causing them to wail out for their parent.

Kashino sighed, peering into the crib. Dylan, his now 6 month old baby, stared back up at him, his face red and streaked with tears. Kashino felt like his heart could be ripped in two, he hated seeing his kids upset. Picking up the young child, he cooed softly, his big caramel eyes on his father's tired face.

"Hey Dylan," Kashino whispered softly, "What's wrong?" Unlike Ichigo, Kashino wouldn't call his kids with gushy nicknames. To Ichigo, Michael was 'Mikee', Lynne was 'Lynnie' and Dylan... She hadn't come up with one for him yet.

Dylan gurgled incoherently in reply, grasping Kashino's shirt with his small little fist. Obviously, he had just wanted the attention of his parents; he always did, even at 4:00am on a Monday. The little boy didn't care if his parents woke up early to go to work, or that his mother was still on maternity leave and was with him all day, he wanted attention, and he wanted it now.

"Just want company?" Kashino asked him, raising his eyebrows.

When Dylan tilted his head to position himself in sleep position in Kashino's arms, Kashino giggled, his son was a boy who always wanted his parents.

XxXxX

At 7 in the morning, Ichigo admitted, if she didn't have her kids, she wouldn't be up. She was still recovering from pregnancy, constantly tired and just trying to adjust again. Yet, she still had her children to take care of. Right now, her oldest child Michael wouldn't get up to get ready for school.

"Michael?" She knocked on the door, "Are you up yet?"

"Mm!" He groaned in response.

"Up now!" Ichigo insisted, "Before I come in there!"

"Yes mom," He muttered back tiredly. Ichigo sighed; Michael had inherited her sleeping patterns, the inability to wake up in the mornings.

"I'm going to check on Lynne, I expect you to be up when I come back!"

"Yes mom," He replied again, almost as if he was just saying it to make his mom go away.

Sighing, Ichigo left her oldest son and walked into her daughter's room. The little girl has managed to kick everything off her bed, the blanket, her pillow, even her stuffed animals. The only thing left was he dear teddy bear that Kashino had given her when she was born. The poor thing was being gripped by the ear, mercilessly dangling on the edge of the bed.

"Lynnie!~" Ichigo grinned, "It's morning."

The little girl squeezed her eyes tightly together before yawning and sitting up in her bed, "Mornin' Mama!" She smiled, rubbing her eyes.

_At least Lynne can wake up at 7, _Ichigo thought to herself, _Unlike her older brother._

"Morning Lynnie!" Ichigo held out her arms and the toddler jumped onto her mother.

Resting her head on her mom's shoulder, Lynne whispered, "Mama, where Daddy?"

"With Dylan," She replied, "But I've got you!" She jokingly poked her daughter's nose, "How does Lucky Charms cereal sound for breakfast?"

Lynne frowned, "Mama, why does Dylan always get Daddy?"

Ichigo sighed, it was because Kashino had more patience in the morning, Ichigo couldn't handle a stubborn child first thing in the morning, "Because, Dylan loves for Daddy to take care of him in the morning."

"I do too! Why does Dylan get everythin'?"

"That's not true Lynnie! Does Dylan get to eat your special Lucky Charms cereal?"

"...No," Her stomach gave a little growl, "Can I eat now Mama?"

"Of course," Ichigo smiled, bringing down her daughter, she sat her at the table and gave the young girl her beloved Lucky Charms, "I'm going to get your brother okay?"

"Okay," Lynne replied slowly, already focused on picking apart the marshmallows from her cereal.

"Mikee!" Ichigo called up the stairs, "Are you up?"

"YEAH MOM!" He answered, Ichigo could tell he was in the bathroom.

"What do you want for breakfast?" She yelled up.

"... Toast!" He called, as the faucet started running.

Ichigo went back to the kitchen and popped a piece of bread into the toaster, "Lynne?" She watched her daughter as she continued taking out her marshmallows, "What are you doing with your Lucky Charms?"

"I wanna save 'em," She said, furrowing her eyebrows, "Shh Mama, I busy."

Ichigo turned away, not wanting Lynne to see her amused smile. Minutes later, Michael came down, sporting his favourite blue baseball hat at the table. "Remember Mikee, no hats at the table," Ichigo reminded him firmly as she placed his toast in front of him.

Michael took it off, "Stop calling me that Mom, it's embarrassing."

"What? Calling you Mikee?" She frowned.

"Yeah, my name's Michael remember? You named me!"

"I know that," Ichigo said, "but I call you Mikee because it's a cute name for a cute little boy!" She ruffled his hair and he groaned.

"DAD! Mom's embarrassing me!" He pouted.

Kashino came into the kitchen with baby Dylan in his arms, "What's she doing now?" He asked, an amused smile on his face. Ichigo could feel her cheeks warm.

"She told me I'm a cute little boy," He crossed his arms, "Tell her I'm not a little boy anymore!"

Kashino laughed, "You may be grown up, but you'll always be our little boy."

This answer didn't please Michael, "Just get her to stop calling me Mikee, you never call me that anyway."

"Ichigo..." Kashino warned, "You need to stop with the gushy nicknames."

"What? But they're adorable!" She turned to her daughter, "Right Lynnie?"

The little girl looked up from her marshmallows that she was lining up in colour order, "Yes Mama!"

Ichigo was going to say, "See I told you so!" Before Dylan interrupted her.

"Goo!" He babbled from Kashino's arms, reaching a small hand for Ichigo.

"I think he wants you," Kashino smirked.

"Don't they all?" Ichigo grinned, "Hello baby!" She took Dylan from Kashino and playfully tickled him, "How are you today?" Dylan shrieked happily in response.

"Mom! You never agreed to stop calling me Mikee!" Michael reminded her.

"Oh shush," Ichigo told him, cradling her youngest son, "How about I just don't call you Mikee in front of your friends?"

Michael frowned, "Fine."

Kashino patted him on the back, "Come on, we've got to get going, you're going to be late, and so am I."

"Yeah, I know."

Lynne began nibbling on the pink Lucky Charms, "Why doesn't Mama work with you no more Daddy?"

"Because," Ichigo answered for her husband, "Mama's on break, I just had a baby!"

"Oh." Lynne looked confused, but she didn't say so, "Mama, what we gonna do today?"

"I'll tell you later, finish your breakfast first."

"Well, Michael and I have to go now," Kashino looked at his watch, "Ready Michael?"

"Yeah dad," The young boy put on his hat again, with one huge bite he finished his toast and ran after his father who had headed for the door already, "See ya later Mom!" He called with his mouth full.

"Bye! Have a good day at school!" With a bang of the door, she heard Michael scamper off towards the car, before him and his father drove away.

XxXxX

Once she realized her father and brother would be gone for the rest of the day, Lynne looked up from her food, "Mama... What we gonna do today?"

"How about we paint a picture for Daddy when he comes home?" Ichigo suggested.

Her little girl squealed, "Yeah! An..."

"Goo ah!" Dylan interrupted firmly, tugging on his mother's shirt, "Goo!"

Ichigo laughed, "Looks like your brother wants to help!" She turned to Lynne who was frowning, "What's wrong Lynnie?"

"Dylan can't help," She said stubbornly, crossing her arms, "No way, no way!"

"Why not Lynnie?" Ichigo gestured to her youngest child, "He can help!"

"No Mama!" Lynne yelled, "I wanna do it, and Dylan can't help me!"

"Lynne Ichigo Kashino, what has gotten into you?" Ichigo asked firmly, using the blonde's full name.

Lynne stared at the ground, "It's always Dylan, Dylan, Dylan. What about me Mama?"

"WAH!" Dylan yelled from Ichigo's arms, he didn't like hearing his sister upset, "Goo ah!"

Ichigo rocked him gently, "There there sweet-heart, Mama's got you."

"See! You ignoring me!" Lynne cried incredulously, "Mama!"

Ichigo sighed exasperated, "Lynne, I love you just as much as I love Dylan, why can't you see that?"

Lynne looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes, "Because it don't feel like it!" Without another word she dashed up the stairs and into her room.

"Oh ah wah!" Dylan wailed miserably. Ichigo tried to shush the poor boy so she could talk to Lynne, but he wouldn't stop.

Ichigo held back frustrated tears, "Come on sweetie, Mama's got you, it's okay now."

"Ooh ah gah!" He yelled back in response.

"Makoto..." Ichigo mumbled sadly, "I need you."

XxXxX

Ichigo had finally gotten Dylan to calm down and settle for his mid-day nap, so far, Dylan had been the harshest on his mother and father. He was hard to put down for naps, he liked to fidget and grab their clothes, Ichigo loved him just the way he was, but sometimes her patience couldn't handle it.

Lynne had not made any noises since isolating herself to her room and Ichigo didn't know what to do about it either.

Wearily, Ichigo reached for the cordless phone and dialed, "Hello! This is Le Reve Couleur, Lemon speaking, how may I help you?"

"L-Lemon-chan?" Ichigo asked weakly.

"Ichigo-chan?" Lemon answered, "Are you okay? You don't sound too good, are you feeling weak again? Do I need to...?"

"Lemon-chan," Ichigo answered, "It's not that... I just need to talk to Makoto, can you get him for me?"

"Kashino-kun? Right away!" Lemon replied hastily, "Kashino-kun! Ichigo-chan is on the phone for you!"

Ichigo could hear his voice in the background, "What? Is she okay? Give me the phone!"

"Ichigo?"

"M-Makoto," She whispered, sinking back into a kitchen chair.

"What's wrong? Are you dizzy again? Are you seeing straight?"

"Calm down, I'm fine," Ichigo sighed, "It's Lynne."

"What?" Kashino was freaking out, "Tell me Ichigo, what's wrong? Is Lynne hurt? Is she okay? My poor baby girl..."

"Makoto, get out of over-protective parent mode," Ichigo warned, "Come on, I haven't even told you what happened."

"Okay... Fine," He answered, "I'm just worried about you guys, especially after what happened while you were pregnant..."

"I'm okay, Lynne isn't hurt, just let me tell you," Ichigo's patience felt like an elastic band about ready to snap.

"What happened?"

"Lynne thinks we don't love her," Ichigo rubbed her forehead, "She thinks we don't love her now that we have Dylan."

"Where did she get that idea from?" Kashino asked, he sounded stressed.

"I think she wants more attention," Ichigo said slowly, "... From both of us." She felt like crying, "I think she's been trying to tell us, but I wasn't listening..."

"Ichigo, calm down, this is not your fault," Kashino reminded her.

"She asked me why you never wake her up anymore," Ichigo continued, she took a deep breath, "I'm a really bad mother..."

"No Ichigo, you are an amazing mother, please don't think anything else," Kashino sounded worried, "Please don't do this again..."

"I'm an awful mother, I haven't been giving Lynne the attention she wants," A tear fell down her face, "What am I doing Kashino?"

"No Mama!"

Ichigo turned around, Lynne was behind her, hiding around the corner, she ran up to her mother before giving her a hug, "I sorry Mama, I didn't mean to make you sad."

"Lynnie..." Ichigo murmured.

"I sorry!" Lynne cried, burying her face into her mom's shoulder, "No crying Mama!" She hiccupped.

"Oh Lynnie," Ichigo stroked her back, "I'm so sorry."

"No, I sorry," Lynne whispered, "You love me, Dylan and Mikee all the same, I bewieve you now."

"Ichigo?" Kashino said from the phone, "I told you, you're not a bad mother."

"Yeah Mama!" Lynne agreed, "You okay now?"

Ichigo nodded, swiping away tears with the back of her hand, "Yes Lynnie, do you still want to make that painting now? Dylan's sleeping, you and I can do it together."

"Yes Mama!" Lynne's bright smile made Ichigo's heart swell.

"What painting?" Kashino asked.

"Nothin' Daddy!" Lynne reached over, "Bye!" And turned off the phone.

"Lynnie! You just hung up on your Daddy!" Ichigo exclaimed.

She laughed sheepishly, "Oops."

"Come on now, let's make that painting."

XxXxX

"Michael!" Kashino looked around the school grounds, "Michael!" He couldn't find his son anywhere, many children were already walking home and his son was probably lost in a sea of them.

"Dad!" Michael jumped up and waved his arms.

Kashino finally spotted him, behind a bunch of other parents and children. He gestured for Michael to follow him and he did, adjusting the boy's baseball hat Kashino asked him, "How was school?"

"Good," he mumbled. Kashino unlocked the car and Michael went in the back seat, sliding down with his hat tipped down to cover his eyes.

"Tired?" Kashino asked.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Dad?" He whispered.

"Yes Michael?" Kashino checked the rear-view mirror, his son looked worried, "What's wrong?"

"Is Mama okay?" He asked finally, his lips pursed.

"What do you mean?" Kashino wondered, "Nothing's wrong with Mom."

"I dunno," He said absently, staring at the window, "She just seems sadder."

"She's just tired son, having a baby is tiring," Kashino suggested, exiting the parking lot.

"... I guess so," Michael continued, "I think she needs a surprise Dad."

This interested the chocolatier, "What kind of surprise?"

Michael grinned, "I've got an idea Dad."

XxXxX

"All finish!" Lynne cheered, wiping her forehead and smearing blue paint on it at the same time.

Ichigo laughed and wiped the paint off with a wet cloth, "It looks beautiful Lynnie!"

"What you think Dylan?" Lynne asked.

Dylan had long since woken from his nap and was babbling happily from his high chair, "Goo ah!" He smiled.

"I think he likes it too," Ichigo assured her, "And Daddy will too!"

"I hope so," Lynne said, pressing her lips together.

Ichigo ruffled the little girl's hair, "He'll love it, I promise, no need to worry!"

Lynne grinned, "Okay Mama!"

Ichigo heard the front door open, "Oh, Michael and Daddy are home Lynne! Go greet them for me while I put the paint away."

"Yeah Mama," Lynne agreed, jumping off her chair to greet her brother and father.

XxXxX

"Hi Lynne!" Michael greeted his younger sister as she rounded the corner.

"Mikee!" She smiled, hugging him around the waist.

He blushed at the nickname, "Don't call me that."

Lynne ignored him, "I love you Mikee!"

"Ah, siblings love," Kashino laughed from the door.

"Daddy!" Lynne let go of her brother, "WOAH!"

"Shh," He winked, "It's a surprise for your mother."

The little girl smiled and attempted to wink back, but instead ended up closing both her eyes, "Okay Daddy!"

XxXxX

"Makoto?" Ichigo called from the kitchen, taking Dylan out of the high chair, "What's going on over there?"

Lynne and Michael came into the kitchen grinning boldly, "What's gotten into you two?" Ichigo teased playfully.

"Nothin' Mama," Lynne assured her, tugging on the hem of her shirt she said, "Come on!"

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked.

Michael smirked, resembling Kashino in a way nothing else could, "You'll see."

Lynne and Michael guided their mother into the foyer, "What's the big deal guys?" Ichigo asked, shifting Dylan to her other arm.

"Ichigo?"

"Makoto?" She looked up and gasped, "Oh!"

Kashino held a huge bouquet of daisies, Ichigo had never been a huge fan of roses or tulips but more wildflowers, "Oh Makoto! You shouldn't have..."

He reached forward and kissed her softly on the cheek, "But I had too." Kashino took Dylan from her and handed her the daisies.

Ichigo ran her fingers along the smooth white petals, "Oh, they're so beautiful."

Kashino smiled, "Almost as beautiful as you."

Ichigo blushed, "Well..."

Michael reached forward and gently took Dylan as he had learned to, "I've got him Dad."

"You guys didn't have to do this..." Ichigo whispered, inhaling the sweet smell of the flowers.

"But we did Mama, you've looked so sad the past few days," Michael said quietly.

"Yeah," Lynne agreed.

"Coo!" Dylan exclaimed as well.

Ichigo felt tears in her eyes, "You guys..."

"Don't cry Mama," Lynne whispered.

Ichigo shook her head, "I'm crying because I'm happy Lynnie, I love you guys so much."

Kashino smiled and took the daisies from his wife and set them on the table, "We love you too, there's no need to be sad."

Ichigo nodded and began to smile, "You guys are the best, my beautiful 3 children and amazing husband."

"We will always love you, no matter what," Kashino reminded her, "Just like I promised."

"M-Makoto," Ichigo whispered.

"I love you," He whispered in her ear, before leaning forward to kiss her.

Michael looked at Lynne as did she to him, "Let's give 'em some privacy," She giggled quietly.

"Agreed," He snickered. Guiding Lynne and holding Dylan in his arms, Michael left his parents to be all gushy and lovey, all he knew was his mom was happy again and that was all that mattered.

"Let's watch My Little Pony!" Lynne cheered.

Michael blinked, the T.V remote mattered too, "No! Give it to me!"

XxXxX

"I can hear the kids fighting over the remote in the family room," Ichigo whispered into Kashino's shoulder.

He hugged her tighter, "I know."

"We should go intervene," Ichigo continued.

Kashino looked her in the eyes, "I know."

"We should make sure Michael is holding Dylan properly."

He smiled, "Did I ever tell you that you look beautiful when you worry about our kids? Man, I love you," He leaned forward to kiss her before she pushed herself away from him.

Kashino blinked in surprise, "I know." Ichigo smirked, "But right now, our kids are more important." She went into the family room, "Guys! No fighting."

Kashino laughed, "Hey Lynne, why don't you show me the painting you made me?" He asked.

Lynne stopped arguing for the remote, "I forgot about that!" She jumped up and grabbed her father's hand, "Come come, I'll show you!"

Ichigo raised her eyebrows, "You're good."

Kashino smirked, "I know."

* * *

**Me: Was it any good?**

**Ichigo: It was different from your usual writing, that's for sure.**

**Me: I know, and it sounds off, I know. If anyone has any story ideas, situations that you might want the kids in, I'll be happy to take them. I hope you learn to love these characters as much as I do.**

**Ichigo: Please review! **

**Me: I could use the support and ideas! So please review! :)**


	2. Blush Red

**Me: Hello! I'm back! :)**

**Kashino: Took long enough.**

**Me: ... Sorry for having a busy life.**

**Kashino: Your apology is not accepted.**

**Me: ...**

**Kashino: Joking. :P**

**Me: You suck. ANYWAY. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I read them and think I should answer a few questions first before continuing.**

**Q: Why do the kids all have American names if Kashino and Ichigo are Japanese?**

**A: England had some impact on the kids names. But more specifically, the reasons behind their names will come out in the story I plan on writing on how and when each of them was born. Starting with Michael. Although, the reason behind Michael's name is in this chapter. And if it's really that bad... I'm sorry. I've grown on my characters too much, I can't change their names. :(**

**Q: What do the kids look like?**

**A: If you look on my profile, I have a full bio on all 3 kids. Their appearance, personality and everything else you might need to know. :)**

**Alright, that's it. Enjoy the newest chapter! :)**

**Kashino: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

Blush Red

Michael: 12

Lynne: 7

Dylan: 4

XxXxX

"Michael?" Kashino called, looking amongst the children at the school, "Michael?"

"Dad, where is he?" Lynne latched herself onto her father's arm, "I wanna go home now..."

"I just need to find your brother..." He told her, "But I can't find him anywhere."

"I'll look for him, I know a place he likes to hang out at," Lynne continued, "He might be there."

"Okay, go do that. If you don't find him, be back here in 10 minutes," Kashino continued, "I don't need to lose you either."

With a reassuring grin, the 7-year-old nodded, "Okay Dad, no need to worry!"

XxXxX

Lynne hiked across the field to the school garden, Michael and his friends loved hanging out under the oak trees. "So... What do you think?" Lynne looked around, that was Michael's voice for sure.

"It's so beautiful!"

Lynne scrunched her eyebrows together, a girl's voice. _Who's that?_

"Well... I'm glad you like it." Lynne hid herself behind a tree and peaked around, Michael had on his same blue baseball hat he'd had since forever, and a girl with long black hair was with him. She had big brown eyes and a sweet smile; in her hands she held a beautiful cluster of wildflowers.

"Thank you Michael," The girl ran her fingers across the flowers, "This is so sweet of you."

Michael looked at her, his cheeks red, "No problem, it's not a big deal."

Lynne did a double take, _Is Michael... Blushing?_

"I'll see you tomorrow okay? I've got to get going before my parents wonder where I am..."

"R-right," Michael agreed, "Sorry to keep you..."

She smiled, "It's quite alright, thanks again Michael."

"It's no big deal," He rubbed the back of his head, "See you."

"Bye!"

Lynne leaned back on the tree and smirked, _Oh my gosh! Michael's got a crush on a girl!_

XxXxX

Michael stared up at the sky in a dream like haze, she was just so cute... The way she smiled was like one million sun shines...

"Mikee!"

He snapped his head down, "Lynne?" His sister came walking from the trees, "Don't call me that at school!"

She frowned, "Whatever, Dad sent me looking for you, we're going home."

"Did you... See anything that just happened?" He asked awkwardly.

"See what?" Lynne asked, blinking seemingly innocent, "You staring at the clouds?"

"Uh... Never mind," Michael turned his baseball cap backwards and took off running, "Race you to Dad!"

Lynne laughed and began running the other way, "Okay! Just so you know, Dad's this way!"

XxXxX

"Where have you been?" Kashino asked as Lynne and Michael ran towards him.

"No where important, hanging out by the garden," Michael looked down at his shoes.

Kashino bit his lip, "Okay, next time you come earlier okay?"

"... Yes Dad."

"Good, let's go home, Mom will be wondering where we are, I think she went to pick up Dylan half an hour ago."

Lynne tugged on her father's arm, "Okay, I miss Mom!"

Throughout the whole car ride, Michael was silent, "Michael? What's wrong?"

He looked up from the window, "... Nothing, just kind of tired."

Kashino paused; Michael never admitted when he was tired, "Are you feeling well?"

"Yeah Dad, just forget it."

"Dad, can we buy ice cream?" Lynne asked suddenly, pointing to the ice cream place.

Kashino smiled, "If your brother wants to."

Michael's face remained blank, "No thanks Dad."

Lynne pouted, "What? Please?"

Kashino frowned, something was up with his son, and he was worried about it.

XxXxX

"Makoto? Is that you?" Ichigo called from what seemed like the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Dylan toddled towards his father, "Daddy!"

Kashino picked him up, "Hey buddy! What did you do today?"

"Kindie... Kinde... School was fun!" Dylan was unable to pronounce 'kindergarten' yet, "We painted pictures and my teacher even read us a book called 'The Little Engine That Could'." He buried his face into his father's chest, "Mm, you smell like chocolate."

"Sounds like fun," Kashino put him down, "Listen kids, why don't you go into the family room and watch some T.V? I need to talk to your mother."

Ichigo walked into the foyer, "Talk to me about what?"

"Nothing too important, I just need to tell you something."

"Oh alright," Ichigo smiled, "Mikee, can you set the table? You can watch T.V after that."

The 12-year-old boy looked away from the window, "Huh? Oh, right, sorry Mom," and walked off towards the kitchen.

Lynne grabbed Dylan's hand, "Let's go get the remote before Mikee, he only watches boring stuff!"

"Yeah!" Dylan agreed before they ran off towards the family room.

Ichigo crossed her arms, "Okay, what's up?"

"Michael," Kashino stated, "Did you see how he was acting? I think something's up."

Ichigo sighed, "I know, I just can't tell what's wrong, before I woke him up this morning I checked his temperature. He isn't sick or anything, he just seems kind of... Out of it."

"I'm worried Ichigo," Kashino continued, "He's never acted out like this and..."

"Mom? Dad?"

"Oh Mikee!" Ichigo gasped, "Sorry, you scared me. What is it dear?"

Michael was peaking around the corner, looking down he whispered, "Can I use the computer?"

"Of course sweet-heart," Ichigo continued. Once Michael had left, Ichigo sighed, "So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, maybe we should ask him if something's wrong?" Kashino asked, he didn't know what else there was to do.

"Maybe..." Ichigo pressed her lips together, "I just think that asking him might make him defensive..."

"Fair point," Kashino agreed, "But let's try it to see."

"Okay," Ichigo nodded, "Who's going to do it?"

"I think you should, I already asked him if something was wrong in the car, he told me he was tired."

"... Okay, let's hope this works."

XxXxX

Michael had his back to the door, he turned on the computer and sat in front of it. Signing in to his account, he opened the internet browser. His parents had finally caved and let him get facebook, even at age 12, logging in, he scanned the news feed before directing his attention to the chat bar. He checked the list of names with the green online symbols beside them. His face fell, she wasn't there.

Sighing, he opened another tab to watch one of his favourite episodes of pokemon, the first one. It always cheered him up.

"_Hey! What're you doing?" _Misty yelled after the raven-headed trainer.

"_I'm borrowing this!" _ Ash hopped on the bicycle, putting his weakened Pikachu in the front basket.

"_Wai- Hey! That's my bike!" _

"_I'll give it back someday!" _He yelled over his shoulder, pedaling away.

"_Urgh! You!" _Misty put her hands on her hips. Ash biked quickly along the forest, the spearows close at hand and...

Ping! Michael paused the video. That was his facebook messages. He looked to the other tab, Miyako sent you a message. His heart beat faster, she was the one that messaged him! Did that mean that...?

"Mikee?"

"AH!" Michael jumped up, turning around to face his mom, "MOM!"

She flinched, "What?"

"You scared me!" He screamed.

"I'm sorry..." Ichigo scrunched her eyebrows, "What are you doing?"

"N-nothing!" He stammered, his cheeks turning pink, "I was watching pokemon."

"Oh," Ichigo bit her lip, "You seem flustered sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Mom," He insisted, though his red cheeks said otherwise, "You just scared me!"

"Okay," Ichigo turned around and began to walk out of the room, "Dinner's in half an hour."

"Yes Mom," He muttered before falling back into the chair. _That was close. _He opened the facebook tab.

_Miyako Tsuna: Hi Michael! :)_

_Miyako Tsuna: Hello? You there?_

_Michael Kashino: Sorry Miyako, my mom came into the room._

_Miyako Tsuna: Oh. What's up?_

_Michael Kashino: Not much, I was watching my favourite episode of pokemon._

_Miyako Tsuna: Cool. Pokemon's like... My childhood._

_Michael Kashino: Same! For some reason no one gets it anymore, everyone thinks it's uncool._

_Miyako Tsuna: True. I never tell my friends I secretly like pokemon, they wouldn't get it..._

_Michael Kashino: Yup. No one knows this, but I actually love playing the pokemon games, my gameboy is like my best friend._

After re-reading the message Michael cringed, that made him sound like a geek and a loner...

_Miyako Tsuna: Aw! That's so cute Michael!_

_Michael Kashino: You think so?_

_Miyako Tsuna: Totally! Well, I've got to get going. My friends are here to pick me up for gymnastics; can I talk to you later?_

_Michael Kashino: For sure, I'll be here._

_Miyako Tsuna: Okay, bye! *virtual hugs*_

_Miyako Tsuna is Offline._

Michael re-read her sentence, _virtual hugs? Does that mean she wants to hug me? Or does she say that to everyone?_

"Michael!" Kashino yelled, "DINNER!"

"Coming Dad!" He called back, deleting his browsing history; he closed the internet and put the computer on sleep mode. He ran down the stairs and joined his family for dinner.

XxXxX

After dinner, Michael scampered up the stairs and back on the computer. Lynne took out her math workbook to begin her page of homework and Dylan had busied himself with his toys on the floor. Ichigo and Kashino stood beside each other washing and drying dishes.

"So what happened?" Kashino asked.

"I went into the room and called him and he jumped up like I was a ghost. He seemed really flustered and he was red in the face."

Kashino stopped abruptly, almost dropping the dish, "He was blushing?"

Ichigo thought for a moment, "Come to think about it, I guess you could call it blushing."

"What was he doing?"

"He told me he was watching pokemon."

Kashino put down the dry dish on the countertop, "I think he's doing more than watching pokemon," He continued, "I think... I think he's talking to a girl online."

"Eh? What makes you think that?" Ichigo asked densely.

"Because," Kashino replied, "Remember when we used to talk online at night?"

"When we were in separate high school classes?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Kashino continued, "I think he's talking to a girl because I used to do the same thing if Hanabusa snuck up on me while we were talking. I'd tell him I was searching up recipes or reading articles and he would always tell me I was blushing."

"What was the big deal about talking to me that you didn't want him to know?"

Kashino looked away, subtly blushing himself, "I had a crush on you."

Ichigo's eyes widened, "So do you think...?"

Kashino nodded, "I think Michael has a crush on this girl."

XxXxX

_Michael Kashino: So how was gymnastics?_

_Miyako Tsuna: Fine, I finally mastered my round off backhand springs!_

_Michael Kashino: Good for you! _

_Miyako Tsuna: Okay, random question, what's your middle name?_

_Michael Kashino: Oh, it's James._

_Miyako Tsuna: That's so cute!_

_Michael Kashino: Thanks._

_Miyako Tsuna: No problem Michael James ;)_

_Michael Kashino: Lol. Are you going to call me that from now on?_

_Miyako Tsuna: Possibly. Another random question, why is your name English if your parents are Japanese?_

_Michael Kashino: I was born in England while my parents had a sweets shop there. They had this one guy help them set up their shop and everything, he was even their first employee and his name was Michael. _

_Miyako Tsuna: Oh. So... They named you after their first employee in England? O.o_

_Michael Kashino: He... He died in a car crash Miyako, he was with my mom, if he hadn't swerved my mom would have been the one hit, and she was pregnant with me. My dad could have lost the both of us._

_Miyako Tsuna: Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know..._

_Michael Kashino: It's okay, I didn't even know him, but to my parents he was like family. They thought they owed him for saving my life, so they named me after him._

_Miyako Tsuna: That's so heartfelt. I was just named after my mom... LOL._

_Michael Kashino: It's okay._

_Miyako Tsuna: Well, I've got to go Michael James, cya tomorrow!_

_Michael Kashino: Alright, see you later. Bye._

_Miyako Tsuna: Bye! *virtual hugs*_

_Miyako Tsuna is Offline._

Michael sighed, he had never told anyone the meaning of his name before, what it meant to his parents and what it should mean to him. Miyako seemed to bring out those things and Michael loved it. He sighed dreamlike, before closing facebook and turning off the computer.

"Mikee!" Ichigo called, "Can we talk to you for a second?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, what could his parents want? "Yeah Mom! Coming!"

XxXxX

His parents met him at the bottom of the stairs, "Your father wants to talk to you." Ichigo said slowly, "Okay?"

"Am I in trouble?" He asked worriedly.

"No sweet-heart, Dad just wants to talk to you, he's in the family room, okay?"

"Okay Mom," He walked into the family room where Dylan and his father were. Kashino was seated on the couch.

"Dylan," Ichigo gestured for him to come, "Come here for a while, Daddy needs to talk to Mikee, okay?"

"Can I bring my toys?" Dylan asked, his toys were scattered across the floor.

"One or two of them," Ichigo said, "come along now."

"Yes Mommy," The little boy smiled and picked up his blue toy train and matching red cargo box, "Want to play with me?"

"Sure thing sweetie," Ichigo smiled and ushered him out of the room.

"So what's up Dad?" Michael asked, sitting on the single arm chair across from his father.

"I want to talk to you about something serious," Kashino said blankly, "Are you going to take this seriously?"

"Woah Dad, what's so important?"

"Did I ever tell you about how your mother and I got together?"

"... I thought you've been together forever," He said, and equally blank expression on his face.

"Well we haven't," Kashino sighed, "It all started when your mother transferred to my school, I hated her."

"Excuse me?" Michael asked, trying to see if he heard wrong, "Did you say you hated Mom?"

"Yeah," Kashino said, "She was so bright and optimistic, plus she was a klutz, I hated it."

"But, isn't that what makes Mom herself?"

"Yeah, I didn't realize that at first," Kashino continued, "but here's the point. It wasn't until after a while that I started liking your mom, different from the way you like your friends."

"Different?" Michael echoed.

"I developed a crush on your mom Michael; do you know what I mean?"

"A crush?" Michael blushed, "What are you trying to say?"

"I can tell you like someone Michael," Kashino said gently, "You're acting the same way I did when I had a crush on your mom."

Michael turned bright pink, "Ew Dad! Don't even think that!"

"Don't try to deny it," Kashino smirked, "Who is she?"

"No one!" Michael said back defensively, "I don't like a girl dad."

"Lynne!" Kashino called, "Come in here for a second!"

"Coming!" Lynne walked into the room and took of her homework glasses, "Yes Dad?"

"Can you tell Michael what you told me and Mom?"

Lynne smiled sadistically, she looked so much like her father, "Michael was late after school because he was talking to a girl," She paused before grinning, "He even gave her flowers."

Michael's eyes widened, "How...?"

"I saw you," Lynne giggled, "Michael's got a girlfriend!~"

"I do not!" He yelled.

"Okay, that's enough," Kashino interrupted, "Thanks Lynne, you can go now."

"Alright Dad," She skipped away, "Michael and Mystery Girl sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S..."

"Shut up!" Michael groaned, his face dark scarlet.

"So what's her name?" Kashino asked again.

Michael looked down, "Fine, you've got me. Her name is Miyako Tsuna, she's in my class. She takes gymnastics and is on the school's honour roll."

Kashino smiled, "Is she cute?"

"Dad!" Michael exclaimed, "You're so embarrassing!"

Kashino laughed, "Well, is she?"

"Yeah," Michael looked around the room, "She makes me feel light and happy inside, her smile is so pretty Dad, it makes the world seem brighter."

"You've fallen hard son," Kashino laughed.

If it was possible to blush harder than he already was, Michael did, "Dad!" He moaned.

"Sorry," Kashino put his hands up in a surrender motion, "It's all good Michael, you're growing up, liking girls is all a part of growing up, remember when you were little and you couldn't stand girls?"

"Yeah," Michael whispered, "I know."

"I just want you to be careful okay, girls are confusing, believe me, half the time I don't understand your mother's emotions."

"I heard that!" Ichigo called from the doorway, "It's already 10 o'clock, Dylan and Lynne are off to bed, I thought I might come in."

Kashino rolled his eyes, "See what I mean?"

Michael laughed, "Mom... Please don't make a big deal about this."

"I won't I promise," She sighed, "but just like your father said, you need to be careful, girls can be real heartbreakers."

"Oh," Was his simple response.

"And same for you, girls will like you Michael, please don't hurt them."

"I only think she's nice and pretty..." Michael whined, "why does it have to be so complicated?"

"Love is complicated sweetie," Ichigo smiled softly, "But eventually you find that one person who makes it less complicated." She sat beside Kashino, "And you'll know who that is."

Kashino put his arm around Ichigo's waist, "That's right, so your mother and I fully support you, but be careful alright?"

"Yes Dad," Michael looked away, "But could you please save the affection for later?"

Ichigo laughed and Kashino took his arm away, "Right."

Michael smiled at his parents, "I love you."

"We love you too," Ichigo smiled, "Now tell me, when are you inviting this Miyako girl over?"

"Mom!" Michael began blushing again, "I'm not going to invite her here! You'll embarrass me!"

Ichigo laughed, "Aha, we're your parents, it's our job." Kashino nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Michael whined, "I'm going to bed, all this serious talk is giving me a headache."

"Just remember what we said," Ichigo continued, "Okay?"

"Alright, good night," Michael stood up and walked out of the room.

"Oh, our little boy is growing up," Ichigo whispered, "It was just yesterday when he only started walking."

"Soon he'll have fallen in love and had a family," Kashino continued.

"I don't think I'm ready for that," Ichigo whimpered, "He's still my little boy!"

"Don't worry Ichigo," Kashino soothed her, "We still have a few years before then."

"Oh my baby," Ichigo continued, "Why couldn't he just stay a baby?"

"Because, all babies have to grow up," Kashino sighed, "But I know it's going to be hard to see them grow up and not need us anymore."

"You've got that right," Ichigo muttered, "I don't want to see that day."

Kashino took her into his arms, "Don't worry, I'll always need you."

"Yeah," Ichigo smirked, "Or else, who would do your laundry?"

"Wha- that's not what I meant!"

"We all know that's what you meant," Ichigo winked, "I love you."

Kashino shook his head, "Sometimes, I wonder how it's possible I love you so much," and he reached forward to kiss her.

XxXxX

Michael nervously adjusted his hat, "Dad?"

"Yeah?" Kashino asked from the front of the car.

"How do you act around a girl you have a crush on?" He asked quietly.

Kashino smiled, "You act like yourself, you want a girl to love you for who you are, not something you aren't."

"I feel weird, like really want to see her, but at the same time, I don't want to."

"Love is a weird thing Michael, but after a while, you conquer it and find the one person that makes you feel complete."

"Like you and Mom?"

Kashino nodded his head and smiled, "Like me and Mom."

* * *

**Me: Thank you to everyone for reviewing! I love you all!~**

**1. StrawberryDream15**

**2. Aoi Kobayashi**

**3. Princess Bananabelle**

**4. Ichigo and Makoto 4ever**

**5. Moon-Raven 15**

**6. Baka-bAkA Hui**

**Kashino: Please Review.**

**Me: ENTHUSIASM.**

**Kashino: PLEase REVIew. **

**Me: ...**


	3. Win Me A Bicycle

**Me: Hi everyone! I'm back!**

**Kashino: ... YOU TAKE SO LONG.**

**Me: Sorry. I'm really busy. :'(**

**Ichigo: You are SO rude Kashino, be a little bit nice for once!**

**Kashino: Maybe I will!**

**Ichigo: GOOD!**

**Kashino: GOOD!**

**Me: ... On a side note, the reason why the years skipped so quickly is because these won't be in any order, this one-shot, the kids are younger than in the second chapter.**

**Ichigo: GOOD!**

**Kashino: FINE!**

**Ichigo: FINE!**

**Me: ... I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere.**

* * *

Win Me A Bicycle

Michael: 10

Lynne: 5

Dylan: 2

XxXxX

"PLEASE MOM?" Lynne put her hands together and gave her mom the cutest look she could.

"I don't know Lynnie," Ichigo answered, "it costs a lot of money..."

"Please Mom? I promise I won't ask for anything else as long as I live!"

"I doubt it," Kashino scoffed.

"Come on Dad, please?"

"No," Kashino replied firmly, "Lynne, we aren't buying you a bicycle and that is that."

"But Mikee has a bicycle!" Lynne pouted, "That's not fair!"

"You're forgetting Lynne," Michael interrupted, "I won that bicycle, remember?"

Lynne frowned, "I want to win a bicycle!"

"You need to find a contest first, duh," Michael rolled his eyes, "Ugh, little sisters."

"Mom! Michael's being a bully again!"

"Michael, you want to come with me to look at the video games on display?" Kashino asked.

"Oh yeah! Sure!"

"I wana' come!" Dylan squealed.

"Oh fine," Kashino agreed, "Take my hand."

"We go! We go!" Dylan grabbed his father's hand and tugged impatiently.

"We'll meet you at the front when you're done grocery shopping Ichigo," Kashino walked away with the two boys, "See you."

"Come on Lynne, I need to buy the groceries now."

Lynne continued staring at the pretty pink bicycle with shiny pink streamers on the handlebars, "Please Mom?"

"Dad already said no," Ichigo said firmly, "Come now, if you behave I'll buy you a chocolate at the check-out counter."

"Okay," Lynne replied glumly, she climbed into the grocery cart, "Can you push me?"

"Alright," Ichigo began pushing and walking, "We need to hurry up, before your brothers become too impatient."

"Yeah! Can we buy more Lucky Charms cereal too?"

"Sure," Ichigo replied, checking the shopping list, "As long as you promise to eat the broccoli I have to buy."

"What? No!"

"Then no Lucky Charms," Ichigo said blankly, passing the cereal aisle.

"Fine Mom!" Lynne exclaimed rather loudly, "I'll eat it!"

Ichigo smiled, "Thought so," and turned back to the cereal aisle.

XxXxX

Ichigo began putting away the groceries, "Makoto?" She called.

"Yeah?" He called back from the living room where he was playing with the kids.

"Can you come here for a sec?"

"Sure," He came to the kitchen, "What is it?"

"Can you take Lynne to girl guides in 20 minutes? I need to finish some stuff up and prepare dinner for tonight."

"No problem, Michael and Dylan are staying here, right?"

"Yeah," Ichigo blew her bangs away from her face, "I'll turn the T.V on and Dylan will be all set, plus Michael has the new game he bought."

"Another Pokemon game right? You think he'd have better things to spend his birthday money on."

Ichigo laughed, "Leave him be, he loves Pokemon."

"True."

20 minutes later, Lynne put on her girl guide uniform and Kashino and her left for their usual meeting.

XxXxX

"Hi Lynne!" The rest of the girl guides cheered. Kashino began chatting with the girl guides leader.

"So, what are you going to do to help Lynne sell Girl Guide cookies?" She asked.

"What?" Kashino was confused.

"Oh right, it was Ichigo at the last meeting, the girl guides are starting their annual cookie selling fundraiser, the girl guide who sells the most cookies wins a bicycle."

Lynne's eyes widened and she jumped from the table to her father. She stared at her leader, "Did you say bicycle?"

"Yes Lynne, if you sell the most cookie boxes, you win a bicycle!"

Lynne grinned brightly, "I'm going to win that bicycle! You can count on it!"

"I'm sorry Lynne," A girl with red curly hair stood up, "I've got that bicycle guaranteed, my mom's already bought 100 boxes."

"100 boxes?" Lynne gasped, "How could she buy 100 boxes?"

The girl grinned, "My mom is the owner of Chateau Seika! She can afford anything! Ohohoho!"

Kashino cringed, only one person laughed like that and only one person could pass that on to their kids, Kashino looked at the curly headed girl, "PLEASE tell me your mom isn't Koshiro Miya."

"Ohoho!" The little girl laughed, "Everyone on this earth must know my mother! I am in fact the famous Koshiro Miya's daughter, Maya! Ohoho!"

Kashino rubbed his forehead, "Oh man, the heiress has a little mini her now..."

"I'm going to win that bicycle Lynne, so don't even try!"

Lynne's hands balled into fists, "Says you! Your mom may have bought 100 boxes, but I plan on selling 10 times that!"

Maya smirked, "Oh do you? You plan on selling 1000 Girl Guide cookie boxes?"

Lynne blinked, "Maybe not 1000, but I'm going to sell more than you!"

Maya laughed, "It'd be a miracle if you could sell 5."

"I'll show you Maya! I'll show you!"

XxXxX

After girl guides, Lynne burst through the door, Kashino following her with plastic bags loaded with boxes of Girl Guide cookies, "Mom!" Lynne yelled, "MOM!"

"Yes sweet-heart?" Ichigo came out of the kitchen with an apron tied around her waist, "I just put dinner in the oven if you're hungry..."

"No Mom!" Lynne exclaimed, she showed her mom the clipboard that had a sheet of paper with 'List Of Sales' written on it, "I need you to buy my girl guide cookies! I need you to buy 200 of them!"

"T-two hundred of them?" Ichigo gasped, "That's way too many Lynnie! How about just 2?"

"I told you Lynne, Mom wasn't going to buy 200 from you." Kashino sighed, "Koshiro bought 100 boxes from her daughter."

"I need to sell more than that Mom! I need you to win me a bicycle!"

"But Lynnie, you're supposed to sell them to more than just your parents, I can't win you the bicycle!"

"Maya's mom is winning her the bicycle at this rate!" Lynne moaned, "Why can't we be a rich family?"

"Hey, it's not always easy being Patissiere owners," Kashino reminded her.

"Fine," Lynne looked up at her mom, "But you will buy 2 right?"

"Of course Lynnie," Ichigo smiled, "How much money?"

"Dad?" Lynne looked to her dad who had put down the mountain load of cookie boxes, "How much is it for 2 boxes?"

"6 dollars," He muttered tiredly, flopping onto the couch.

"6 dollars," Lynne repeated.

"Sure thing sweetie," Ichigo went to get her wallet from the table, handing her daughter the money, she took 2 boxes, "There, now you've already sold 2 boxes!"

"Only a few million until I have the same amount as Maya," Lynne replied sadly.

XxXxX

The next day, Lynne loaded her wagon up with stacks upon stacks of Girl Guide cookies, "Wha doin' Lynne?" Dylan babbled, watching her pin on her Girl Guide sash.

"Winning a bicycle, that's what," Lynne replied, patting her little brother on the head, "I'm going to go door to door asking people to buy 'em!"

Dylan's eyes widened, "An' Mama let chu?"

"Nope," Michael came out of the house, putting on his blue baseball hat, "Mom and Dad are making me come." He crossed his arms, "Geez, little sisters."

"I wana' come!" Dylan exclaimed, climbing into the wagon with the cookies, "I wana' come."

"Oh alright," Lynne sighed, she grabbed hold of the wagon handle and began pulling it alongside her, "Alright! It's time to win a bicycle!"

XxXxX

Lynne knocked on the door of the Kashinos' neighbour, "Hello? Is anyone home?"

A teenager with long black hair opened the door; she had her headphones around her neck and was chewing bubble gum, "Kashino-san?" She snapped her gum, "What's up?"

Lynne frowned at being called Kashino-san, but she tried to plaster on a grin, "I'm selling girl guide cookies, would you like to buy some?"

"I dunno," The girl scratched the back of her neck, "My allowance is shot, but I guess I could afford one box, how much?"

"3 dollars," Lynne replied, standing up tall in an effort to seem intimidating.

"Alright, here," The girl handed the blonde a few coins and Lynne handed her a box from the wagon.

"Here you go! Enjoy!" She grinned happily while Michael scoffed.

After the door closed, Lynne cheered, "YES! I've sold 4 boxes so far!"

Michael smirked, "Only about 96 more until you have as many as Koshiro-san."

Lynne narrowed her chocolate brown eyes, "Oh stop being a bully."

XxXxX

"I remember being a girl guide!" The lady across the street exclaimed, "Of course I'll buy your cookies Kashino-chan!"

Lynne's eyebrow twitched, she knew it was polite to call people by their last names but honestly, she wasn't just a Kashino, she was LYNNE Kashino. "Okay, how many?"

"I'll buy... 3. How does that sound?"

"PERFECT!" Lynne cheered, "9 dollars please."

XxXxX

"I don't think so," The teenage girl 3 blocks down said, crossing her arms, "It's such a rip-off, a box of cookies for 3 dollars? Who's stupid enough to buy something like that?"

Michael scowled, "Hey, don't talk to my sister like that!"

Dylan popped out of the wagon, "Yea! My sister isn't s-stu... Wha chu said!"

The girl's eyes widened, "Oh my goodness! You're so cute!"

She rushed over to Dylan who squeaked with alarm, "Huh?" He wondered.

"You're so cute! Aw, an adorable little cutie like you!"

"T-thank chu?" Dylan wondered, he blinked, "Will chu buy my sister's cookie now?"

"Of course sweet-heart!" The girl exclaimed, "Can I have a hug first?"

"Uh..." Dylan took a step back, "I actwally don't..."

Lynne pushed him forward, "He'll do it!"

"OH YOU LITTLE CUTIE!"

"Awah!" Dylan exclaimed, struggling against the girl.

Lynne smiled, "How many boxes did you say you were going to buy?"

XxXxX

The 3 kids arrived home, Michael pulling the wagon carrying Lynne who was holding a sleeping Dylan. Lynne had managed to sell all the cookie boxes she had brought with her that day, though she hadn't counted how many sales that was.

"Mom! Dad! We're home!" Michael called into the house, struggling to get the wagon through the door.

Kashino and Ichigo walked into the foyer, "Oh wow Lynne! You sold all those cookies already?"

"Yeah!" Lynne beamed proudly, she went to get up but Dylan was sound asleep on her lap.

"Poor guy tired himself out," Kashino smiled, lifting Dylan into his arms, "I'll go bring him to his room."

"I'm so proud of you Lynnie!" Ichigo ruffled the little girl's hair, "You're really working hard, I'm sure it'll all work out."

"I hope so," Lynne replied, pouting her lip, "Maya is so far ahead though Mom." Ichigo took the sales clipboard from Lynne and flipped through it.

"Lynnie! You've sold 30 boxes already! You shouldn't worry, you'll catch up in no time," She paused, "Though, I recommend you don't tell Maya how much you've collected or she'll make her mom buy more."

"Good plan," Lynne agreed, "Mikee, will you come with me to sell more tomorrow?"

"Ugh," Michael frowned, "Do I have to?"

"Yes, yes you do," Ichigo chastised, "Come on, help your little sister out a little."

"But it's so boring! Plus, no one in the neighbourhood likes me, it's all Lynne and Dylan and how cute they are..."

"So you're saying you want to be called cute?" Kashino asked, coming down the stairs.

"No," He shook his head and hung his hat on the hooks beside the door, "Just... Never mind, I'll do it."

"Good," Lynne cheered, "To another day of great sales!"

XxXxX

The next day however, the Kashino family awoke to a downpour of rain; it streamed down the windows, blurring the outside world together like water colour on a paint pallet. "Lynnie..." Ichigo murmured, watching her daughter pin on her Girl Guide sash, "I don't think it's a good idea to go out in the rain, even to sell your cookies."

"But I have to! If I don't sell enough, I won't win that bicycle!" She looked around, "Where's Mikee?"

"Mom..." Michael came downstairs, still dressed in his pyjamas, he sniffed quietly, "I don't feel good..."

"Oh no," Ichigo took him into her arms, "you're burning up sweetheart!" She pursued her lips together, "Makoto! Can you come in here?"

"What's wrong?" He asked, walking in the room, his eyes widened, "Oh. Oh no."

"Dad..." Michael whimpered, "It hurts."

"What hurts?"

"My whole body, I feel so weak," His knees buckled, and Ichigo and Kashino steadied him.

"You really don't look good," Kashino bit his lip nervously, "Okay, back to bed with you."

"A-achoo!" The boy sneezed, "Dad..."

"I've got you; don't worry," He said, "Come along, upstairs."

Kashino left with Michael upstairs, "Lynnie... No one can come with you either, I don't think you can go out and sell cookies today."

"But Mom!" Lynne gasped, "I need to keep going, I can't give up!"

"Seems you have your parents' competitive spirit," Ichigo sighed, "but really Lynnie, Michael can't go with you. Dad and I are busy, you just can't."

"I'll go by myself!" Lynne insisted, "I can do it!"

"You're only 5 years old, I'm not letting you outside in the rain by yourself."

"Please Mom? Please come with me!"

"Lynne Ichigo Kashino," Ichigo crossed her arms, "I said no."

"But..." Lynne tried to say.

"No buts, I don't need to sick kids in this house, and we both know going out in the rain is what that's going to do."

Lynne frowned, "But if Maya wins, it's all your fault," and she turned on her heel and walked away.

Ichigo watched her, a hurt look on her face. Lynne looked so angry with her, but honestly, what could she do? Ichigo went up the stairs to check on Michael.

"Mikee?" She whispered, "Are you okay?"

The boy was in bed, his cheeks flushed. Kashino lay a wet cloth on his forehead, "It's okay buddy," Kashino said gently.

Ichigo rubbed her forehead before taking the boy's hand, "Mom and Dad are here, I promise we won't leave."

"Mom..." He murmured quietly, closing his eyes, "T-thank you..."

"You're welcome sweet heart," Ichigo moved away the hair that was sticking to his forehead, "Don't worry."

"Mom, I'm hot..." He whispered absently.

Ichigo pursed her lips, "Do you need the antibiotics?"

"N-no," Michael trembled, "Please no."

Kashino stood by the door, "Michael..."

They heard a crash from downstairs, "What was that?" Ichigo asked, her eyes alert.

Kashino groaned, closing his eyes, "Lynne."

XxXxX

Ichigo raced down the stairs, "LYNNE ICHIGO!" She yelled, looking around, "Where are you?"

"Uh... In the kitchen!" Lynne replied tensely. She was in trouble; she knew that much from the use of her middle name.

Ichigo stomped into the kitchen and gasped, Lynne stood on a chair with the cordless phone in her hands, the telephone book open on the counter. "What on earth are you doing?" Ichigo asked, her eyes widening.

Lynne laughed nervously, "I was... I was gonna call people."

Ichigo crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows, "And who were you going to call exactly?"

"P-people in the neighbourhood," Lynne whimpered.

"And why?" Ichigo pressed on.

Lynne hung her head in shame, "To... Sell my girl guide cookies."

"After Mommy already told you that you weren't going to sell them today?"

Climbing off the chair, Lynne went to hug her mom's legs, "Yeah."

"Lynne, off of me," Ichigo sighed.

The little girl stared up at her mom with tears in her eyes, "Are you mad at me Mom?"

"No," Ichigo answered finally, "But I AM upset with you. Why did you disobey me?"

"I just... I want to win that bicycle mom, so I need to sell more cookies then Maya," She tugged on her short blonde bangs, "I just wanted to be successful, like you and Dad."

Ichigo felt her heart break, the poor girl just wanted to be like her mom and dad. She bent down, "Lynne, you already are successful, you've sold more than 30 boxes already," Lynne opened her mouth to say something, but Ichigo put a finger to her lips, "I know Maya's sold more than you, but did she really earn it? Her mom bought all her cookies while you've been working extra hard to meet your goal. That's what being a girl guide is all about, working hard and persevering."

"Really?" Lynne murmured quietly.

"Yes sweetheart, and no matter what, you will always be successful. Don't ever think of yourself as a failure."

"Okay Mommy," Lynne nodded, "So, I'll go out tomorrow if it's not raining?"

"Yes," Ichigo smiled, patting the little girl on the head, "I'll come with you."

XxXxX

At the end of the day, Ichigo and Kashino sat together on the couch. The kids were tucked into bed and they snuggled together watching their favourite T.V show.

"Makoto?" Ichigo asked during commercial.

"Yeah?"

"I have this idea..." She said, "But it might cost a bit."

Kashino sighed, "What is it?"

"Well..."

XxXxX

Lynne walked into girl guides nervously, her little sheet of sales and money tucked into an envelope. She felt Maya's eyes stuck on her, almost burning holes into her back.

"Good day girls!" Their Girl Guide leader greeted them, starting their meeting, "As you know, yesterday was the last day to sell girl guide cookies. Who's the lucky girl who raised the most money?"

All the girls looked around eagerly at each other. Lynne sighed, she knew she didn't win. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself, she knew Maya would be the winner.

"Who thinks they sold the most cookies? Raise your hand to tell everyone." Maya's hand shot up in the air, followed by a few other brave girls.

The leader called on each, "15!" One girl cheered proudly.

"12!" Another said.

The girl guides leader looked at Lynne's glum face, much different from her confident expression she wore the other week, "Lynne? How many girl guide cookie boxes did you sell?"

Maya smiled smugly at the poor girl, sitting up straight, Lynne murmured quietly, "forty-nine."

"Sorry Lynne? What was that?"

Lynne blushed hard, "Forty-nine," she called, louder this time.

Maya's jaw dropped, "49? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" She shot up from her seat, "You must be cheating or... or..."

"I'm not," Lynne replied quietly, "Can't you just accept the fact that you won? I know it's not as many as you, but can't you be okay with me selling more than you expected?"

This shut Maya up. "Maya?" The leader said, "How many did you sell?"

"205," Maya replied proudly. All the girls gasped, their eyes wide.

"Well, did anyone sell more?"

No one said a word. Their leader smiled, "Alright, Maya, up to the front." Maya walked up and Lynne kept her gaze down at the table. One of the parents wheeled in the bicycle, the same one Lynne had begged for in the store.

That pink bicycle with streamers on the handlebars, the shiny gears and cute pink basket. "Congratulations Maya," everyone said.

Lynne stayed silent. This had to be the worst day of her 5-year-old life.

XxXxX

Lynne walked out of the room, her head hung in shame. She hadn't been able to do it. She wasn't able to win that bicycle, she had tried so hard, but it wasn't enough.

"Lynne?" She looked up, her older brother stared down at her, his caramel eyes perplexed. Ichigo, Kashino and Dylan were behind him, standing in a line.

"What?" She asked dejectedly.

"You didn't win that bicycle you wanted, did you?" Michael asked his younger sister.

Tears pooled in the young girl's eyes, "Are you trying to rub it in my face?"

"No," He answered shortly to her, "I only want to tell you, in our eyes, you're a winner." Her family moved back, and Lynne gasped. There it was, her dream bicycle, shiny and brand-new. It was everything she wanted.

"But..." She whispered in awe, "I didn't..."

"You deserve it sweetheart," Ichigo said gently, "You've worked so hard, if it hadn't been for Maya's rich parents, you would have won."

"Oh Mommy... Daddy..." Her lips curled into a smile, "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She swiped away tears that had fallen from her eyes, happy tears. Her parents were proud of her, in fact, her whole family was proud of her.

"Goo' job Lynne!" Dylan babbled.

"Thank you..." Lynne walked over to what was now her own bicycle, running her fingers along the handlebars, she looked to her family.

She truly was blessed to have them.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing! I love you guys so much! Keep the reviews coming~**

**1. StrawberryDream15**

**2. Moon-Raven15**

**3. Aoi Koboyashi**

**4. Airisu**

**5. **

**6. Princess Bananabelle**

**7. Sakuchii**

**8. imawesome**

**9. SugarADdIccT**

**10. Gauken Alice-angel43**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. I Wanna Be A Superhero!

**Me: Hm, I seem to be able to update a lot for the past few days! I hope you guys enjoy reading!**

**Ichigo: Yeah... You are updating fast.**

**Me: I know, it's so weird, I have so many assignments to do, yet I feel like I have so much free time.**

**Ichigo: Well, it's not like it's a bad thing!**

**Me: Right you are! I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

I Wanna Be A Superhero!

Michael: 11

Lynne: 6

Dylan: 3

XxXxX

"ZOOM! ZOOM!" 3-year-old Dylan zipped across the living room, "Lynne look!"

His older sister looked up from her book, "What?"

"I'm a superhero!" Dylan beamed proudly, "Like Invisiman!"

Invisiman was a cartoon Dylan had discovered a few weeks ago, it focused a superhero with the ability to be invisible, fly super fast, and of course, beat bad guys!

"Cool, cool," Lynne replied, waving her hand, "Could you keep it down? I'm trying to read."

The little boy huffed and puffed up his cheeks, "Fine, I'll go show Mom! ZOOM!" He darted out of the room to go find his mom. "MOM!"

He turned around the corner at lightning speed, knocking into the side table by the door, knocking its content onto the tiled floor. One of Ichigo's flower vases fell with a sickening crash. "WHAT WAS THAT?" He heard his mom yell from upstairs.

Dylan gulped nervously, boy was he in trouble. "DYLAN JOHN KASHINO!" Ichigo stormed down the stairs, Kashino close at her heels, "What was that?"

The little boy laughed nervously, "Um, I was being a superhero?"

Ichigo gasped when she saw the broken flower vase, "My vase!" She screeched.

Kashino tried to calm her down, "Ichigo, he didn't mean to, he was only playing..."

"OUT!" Ichigo exclaimed to her husband, "Out! I'm going to talk to our son alone."

Kashino nodded, when Ichigo was angry, she was a monster, there was no point in arguing. Hurrying out of the room, Kashino left poor Dylan to fend for himself.

"I'm sorry Mom!" He yelled desperately, "I didn't mean to..."

"I know you didn't mean to," Ichigo took a deep breath trying to calm down, "But, can't you be more careful?"

"But... Superheroes aren't careful, when they go around beating up the bad guys, they destroy everything."

"But you aren't a superhero Dylan," Ichigo reminded him.

"Well I wish I was!" He snapped back, "If I was like Ivisiman, you wouldn't even have known it was me who broke the vase! If only I was invisible!"

"Dylan John, do not give me that attitude," Ichigo told him sternly.

"Maybe I will!" He yelled angrily and stormed away. Ichigo huffed and crossed her arms. If he wanted to give her attitude, so be it. If he wanted to be invisible... Let him be.

XxXxX

"Ichigo... I don't think that's a good idea," Kashino told her, his wife was currently pacing the living room, Lynne and Michael were sitting on the couch beside their father.

"Mom, I don't get it, why would you want us to do that?" Michael asked.

"Because, Dylan needs to be taught a lesson, and this is the only way," Ichigo said, continuing her pacing. It looked like she could burn a path into the floor.

"It's not the only way," Kashino continued, "You could always..."

"I agree with Mom," Lynne interrupted, she smiled, it was like a free ticket to a Dylan free day. "Let's do it."

Ichigo grinned, "See! Lynnie agrees with me!"

"I don't think this is going to end well..." Michael and Kashino said together.

Ichigo stopped her pacing, "Well, if Dylan wants to be invisible, so be it."

XxXxX

The next morning, Dylan woke bright and early. It was a perfect Saturday, the sun streaming through the windows and the birds chirping their melodies outside.

He hopped out of bed and scampered down the stairs, "Mom! Dad!" He cheered, running into the kitchen, "Good morning!"

His mother and father were in the kitchen, Ichigo making pancakes, Kashino at the table, reading the newspaper. Neither looked up as if they acknowledged his presence.

Dylan shrugged it off and sat in his usual chair. He kicked impatiently, waiting for his siblings to come down. Eventually, Lynne and Michael sat down at the table as well. "Good morning you 3!" Ichigo chirped. She ruffled Lynne and Michael's hair and planted a kiss on Kashino's cheek.

_3? _Dylan thought, _but there are 4 of us... What about me?_

Ichigo laid a plate with a pancake on them at each place, Dylan included even if he was 'invisible' she wasn't going to let him starve. "Do you want syrup?" Ichigo asked Michael.

"Yeah Mom!" He grinned, pouring the syrup to his heart's content over the pancake.

"Okay, that's enough," Kashino laughed, taking the bottle right out of his hands, pouring some on his own, he said, "What about you Lynne?"

"Yes please Dad," She replied sweetly, blinking her cute little eyes. Kashino poured some syrup on her pancake before handing the syrup back to Ichigo. Dylan was confused; his Dad usually asked him if he wanted any too.

"Dad?" He asked, "What about me?" But Kashino didn't seem to hear him. Ichigo poured syrup on her own pancake before putting the syrup back in the fridge, "Mom wait! You forgot me!"

But Ichigo didn't hear him either. The realization hit him, he had turned invisible! His dream had come true! He grinned to himself; he didn't have to listen to his parents or anything! He could do whatever he wanted. He wouldn't have to get out of his pajamas or brush his teeth. He looked down at his syrup-less pancake, this was only a minor setback. He munched on his pancake with distaste, it tasted really boring.

"Lynne, Michael, I want you two to get ready after breakfast, no sense in staying in your pajamas all day," Kashino said.

"Yes Dad," Lynne replied between mouthfuls. Michael nodded in agreement. Dylan snickered; he wouldn't have to do that at all!

Finishing breakfast, Dylan leapt from his chair, not bothering to ask if he could be excused, after all, no one could see him. He scampered into the living room, while Michael and Lynne got ready, he'd watch T.V. Smiling happily, he looked around for the T.V remote and found it in between the couch cushions. His smile folded into a frown, there were no batteries in it, and the batteries were at the top of the bookshelf. He couldn't reach it.

Trying to decide how to reach the battery pack, Kashino sauntered into the room and Dylan's eyes lit up. "Dad!" He called, "Can you get the batteries for me?"

Without even glancing at his son, Kashino reached up and grabbed the batteries from the top shelf and took the remote right out of his hands! It was like he was... Invisible. Dylan's facial expression looked crushed. Kashino popped that batteries into the back and turned the T.V on to watch one of his favourite documentaries.

Kashino felt bad for ignoring his youngest child, but Ichigo insisted he do it to teach him a lesson. And who was he to question her teachings? He kept his eyes on the screen, to keep himself from looking at his crushed son.

"Dad?" Dylan asked again. He got no answer. _Maybe being invisible isn't as fun as I thought, _Dylan decided, _but I can't possibly be invisible to Michael and Lynne. They've got to see me!_

XxXxX

He left the living room in search for his siblings. He tried Michael first, he peeked open the door to his older brother's bedroom. Michael was lying in bed playing with his game boy. He was obvious playing Pokémon as Dylan could hear the soundtrack playing from the headphones that were around the older boy's neck.

"MIKEE!" Dylan yelled loudly, announcing his arrival. Michael didn't even look up, much less answer him.

Dylan scrunched up his eyebrows, "Hey Mikee, I'm in your room! Remember? You told me I wasn't allowed!" The little boy smirked, Michael would say something now.

Yet, his older brother stayed silent. Dylan skipped around the room, "Hello? I'm not allowed in here remember? Tell me to get lost like you usually do!" He opened one of the dresser drawers, revealing a bunch of Michael's T-shirts, "I'm looking through your stuff! An..." He grabbed a fistful of his shirts, "I'm messing it up see!"

Michael turned up the volume on his game boy and Dylan looked heart-broken. Michael cared about his brother's feelings, he felt bad, but it wasn't like he was going to go against his mom either. He knew from experience that his mom could be vicious when she wanted to be.

Dylan hopped onto his brother's bed and began bobbing up and down, "Mikee! Mikee! Can't you see me?"

Michael tried to focus on his Pokémon game, but Dylan was bouncing so much, it was knocked right out of his hands. Dylan froze; his brother had to say something now. At times like this, Michael would yell at his brother to get lost or even call his parents.

Instead, the older boy got up from his bed, picked up the game boy and lay back down as if nothing happened.

Dylan's jaw dropped. "Mikee?" He whimpered. Finally deciding his brother couldn't seem him, Dylan stormed out of the room, "FINE! It's not like I like you anyway!"

Michael winced as he slammed the door, "I'm sorry Dyl..." He said quietly.

XxXxX

Dylan rubbed furiously at his eyes, if anyone could see him, it would be his sister. She noticed every little thing he did, from hiding his vegetables or not brushing his teeth.

He opened up her bedroom door and was blinded by the pink decor. Lynne was sitting on her bed, wearing a pretty magenta dress, reading her favourite book. She had on her reading glasses and seemed unaffected when Dylan walked in.

"LYNNIE!" He yelled loudly, looking around. He saw her stuffed animals in the corner and in grinned. He threw himself down on them because he knew how much she hated that. He snuggled with her multiple fuzzy toys, "Hey Lynnie look! I'm messing with your toys! Don't you want to tell me to stop?"

Lynne flipped the page on her book before putting it down. A big smile spread across Dylan's face, she had noticed! Jumping off her bed, Lynne got her glasses cloth and cleaned off her glasses before flopping back onto her bed to read. She pulled the canopy shut and Dylan could only see her silhouette through the sparkly pink curtain.

"Lynnie?" Dylan gaped, so she hadn't noticed. He felt dejected. He grabbed Lynne's favourite stuffed animal, the old worn teddy bear Kashino had given her when she was born, "Lynnie! I'm gonna take Mr. Bear! Are you okay with that?"

No response. He saw her silhouette turn another page. "FINE THEN!" He snapped, taking the teddy bear into his arms and marching out, "We'll just go then, won't we Mr. Bear?" Before leaving, he threw a bunch of books to the floor with a crash, and waited a few moments to see if she would come out to yell at him. But of course, she didn't.

"Come on Mr. Bear," Dylan said, stroking the bear on the head, "Let's go."

After he left, Lynne peeked out from behind the canopy. "Seriously," She murmured, picking up the books Dylan had tossed and putting them up again, "I thought this was a Dylan free day, not a ignore Dylan while he trashes your room and takes your toys day."

XxXxX

Dylan slammed the door shut and stayed in his room. He lay down on his bed, crying into his sister's teddy bear. It smelled like their mother's perfume that Lynne was spray on her stuffed toys, much to Ichigo's dismay.

"I don't wanna be invisible anymore!" Dylan told Mr. Bear, sobbing hard, "It's no fun! What do I do?"

Of course, Mr. Bear said nothing. His floppy head simply sagged forward, his little plastic glasses sliding down his snout. Wiping his nose with the back of his hand, Dylan gripped the bear by his arm and dragged it along with him as he looked for his mom.

"Mom! Mom!" He yelled. The house was so dead silent, it was so scary. He pasted the foyer only to be stopped by the picture on the table.

It was a picture of him, Lynne and Michael on family photo day. Michael was wearing a crisp white button up shirt and deep purple tie. Lynne had on her white dress with purple roses and matching white silk headband. Dylan had on a purple and gray plaid sweater vest. It was obvious Ichigo had made them match.

Dylan could remember it like it was yesterday...

XxXxX

"_Ow!" Lynne yelled, "Ow Mom... OW MOM!"_

"_I'm sorry!" Ichigo exclaimed, "There's so many knots in your hair... What did you do?"_

"_Nothi..." Ichigo ripped the brush through her hair again, "OW!"_

"_Sorry Lynnie!" Ichigo patted her head, "All done!"_

"_Mom..." Michael came downstairs, pulling on his tie, "Do I have to wear this?"_

"_Oh yes you do," Ichigo answered, "The whole family is wearing purple today."_

_Ichigo wore a full purple dress that went to her knees, it had puffy sleeves with lace ribbons and a ruffles skirt. "Even Dad?" Michael asked._

"_Especially Dad," Ichigo smirked._

"_But Dad hates wearing purple," Lynne chimed, putting the headband into her blonde hair, "how are you going to..."_

"_ICHIGO!" Kashino yelled from upstairs, "WHERE ARE ALL MY CLOTHES?"_

"_I laid out an outfit on the bed!" Ichigo hollered, "Wear that!"_

"_IT'S PURPLE!" Kashino exclaimed, "I'M NOT WEARING THAT! WHERE ARE THE REST OF MY CLOTHES?"_

"_I took it to the Laundromat, they won't give them back until I tell them to," Ichigo called. She really could be smart if she wanted to._

"_YOU..." Kashino began, "Get up here right now!"_

_Ichigo sighed, "Okay, kids stay down here," she hurried up the stairs to calm down her hysterical husband._

_Once she was gone, Michael took the tie off, "I hate that thing," He said stonily, "It's like a choking device."_

"_Oh suck it up," Lynne rolled her eyes, "This dress is so stuffy!"_

"_I like my outfit," Dylan said finally, gesturing to his purple sweater vest._

_Michael laughed and ruffled his little brother's hair, "Sure thing Dyl, you love anything Mom gives you, you are Mama's Little Ichigo after all."_

"_Don't call me that!" Dylan pouted, his eyes ablaze, "I'm not a Mama's boy!"_

"_You may as well be," Lynne agreed, "Mom just loves you."_

"_You guys are mean!" Dylan exclaimed._

"_Oh don't be angry Dyl," Michael laughed, "We're only playing with you, you know we love you!"_

_Lynne smiled and looped her arm around Dylan's own, "Yeah! You may be a pest and super annoying, but you're still our little brother."_

XxXxX

Dylan's lip quivered, why had he wished away his family? He loved them and needed them, he didn't want to be invisible anymore.

His mom walked into the foyer with a basket of laundry, "Mom!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, "Please see me!"

Ichigo continued walking, "Wait! Mom! PLEASE DON'T GO!" The poor little boy dropped to his knees clutching Lynne's teddy bear, "I don't wanna be invisible anymore! MOM PLEASE SEE ME!"

Tears flowed from his eyes, running down his cheeks, "I'm sorry!" He hiccupped loudly, "Just please see me again! I don't want to be alone anymore."

And then, his mom set the laundry basket down and knelt down to him, "Dylan sweetheart?"

"M-mom?" He whimpered, staring up at her. She nodded and took him into her arms.

He cried into her shirt and Ichigo stroked his back, "There there baby, no need to cry, Mom's got you."

"I-I thought no one would ever see me again," He sniffed, swiping his nose with the back of his hand, "I'm so sorry I wished to be invisible Mommy, it was wrong, I shouldn't have."

"Have you learned your listen Dylan?" Ichigo asked gently, wiping the boy's face.

He nodded meekly, "I'm sorry Mommy, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I should have been more careful with the vase and I shouldn't want to be a superhero."

"Now," Ichigo pushed the hair out of his face, "You can want to be a superhero, but just don't go overboard, be a bit careful."

"Yes Mom," Dylan whispered, still breathing heavily from crying, "I will, I'll be careful."

"Good sweetheart," Ichigo hugged him tightly.

"Dylan?" The little boy looked up, Michael and Lynne stood by the door.

His eyes widened, "Mikee... Lynnie... You guys can see me...?" He whispered softly.

"I can," Lynne said gently, patting her little brother on the head, "You're not hard to miss."

Michael laughed, "You're perfectly visible Dyl."

"I missed you guys so much!" Dylan exclaimed, trying to hug both his siblings at once. They ended up being the ones hugging him.

"We feel about it," Michael told his brother, "Honest."

"It's okay," Dylan answered finally, he fiddled his fingers, "You were only doing what's best for me, I get it."

"Good," Lynne breathed, "I thought you might get mad at us."

"I could never be mad at you," Dylan grinned, "You're my family and after all, families stick together, through everything."

Michael threw his arms around Lynne and Dylan's shoulders, "I love you guys."

"I love you too!" Lynne chimed.

"Me three!"

Ichigo smiled at her kids, she loved it when they got along. She took out her cell phone and said, "Cheese!"

The 3 children grinned, "CHEESE!"

Ichigo snapped the picture and showed it to them, "This one's a keeper," She chuckled happily.

"Definitely," Dylan agreed with his mom, as usual.

"I'll have to get Dad to print this out so we can put it beside the other pictures," Ichigo pondered.

Lynne grinned, "Perfect!" Dylan looked around at his siblings. Why had he ever wished them away?

He had one thing not every superhero had, a home to come back to. And that's was more than he could ask for.

* * *

**Me: Thanks for reading! You guys are so amazing. :')**

**1. StrawberryDream15**

**2. SugaraDdIccT**

**3. **

**4. Moon-Raven15**

**5. Kyuuto**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	5. Happy Birthday Darling

**Me: What I notice about me, is that I write a whole bunch of stories at once, and the publish them all at once, so that you guys have tons of stuff to read from me! Yay, good system! :)**

**Kashino: If you don't count the fact that it takes a whole month for you to publish anything...**

**Me: You did it again. -_-**

**Kashino: Did what? -.-**

**Me: CRUSHED MY FEELINGS.**

**Kashino: ... But it's true...**

**Me: ~.~ I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere.**

* * *

Happy Birthday Darling!

Michael: 9

Lynne: 4

Dylan: 1

XxXxX

"Dylan! Get back here!" Ichigo wailed, chasing after her youngest son. He toddled away quickly. Unlike his siblings who had taken long to learn how to walk, he had picked up on it early. At 9 months he had taken his first steps, at one year he was running now.

Dylan giggled and kept running. Ichigo sighed, "My back is killing me," she moaned to herself, "I need a break from this sometimes."

"Well, maybe you can," Ichigo looked up. Kashino was holding a protesting Dylan in his arms.

"DOW' DOW' DOW'." He screeched, in an attempt to say 'down'.

Kashino shook his head and put down the little boy. He busied himself with the toys on the floor and Ichigo crossed her arms, "What are you talking about Makoto?" She asked; an amused look on her face.

"Well, isn't it your birthday in a few days?" Kashino said, "We could go out for dinner or anything. Relax for an evening."

"I wish," Ichigo sighed, stretching, "How could we relax with the kids? You know Dylan is absolutely awful in cars, Lynne can't sit still to save her life and don't even get me started about Michael and..."

Kashino smirked and stepped up so he was right up against her, "I meant without the kids my sweet heart."

Ichigo raised her eyebrows, "Oh really? Well," she trailed her finger down his jaw, "How exactly do you plan on going anywhere without our kids? We can't leave them here alone."

"Who said we were leaving them alone," Kashino purred gently, tossing her long brown hair behind her shoulder, "We have a million friends, they could watch them for an evening."

Ichigo grinned, she gripped Kashino's shirt and pulled him close to her, "You. Are. So. Smart." And reached forward and kissed her husband sweetly.

XxXxX

Ichigo touched up her make-up, "So who did you get to watch the kids?"

Kashino reached behind her to grab something off the counter, "Well, Hanabusa said he had a date with someone, he wouldn't say who."

"5 dollars it's Rumi-chan," Ichigo smirked, "They've been flirting with each other for forever."

Kashino laughed, "It's a possibility, Rumi has an 'appointment' tonight."

Ichigo put her hands on her hips, "So who's coming?"

"Andou and Kana," Kashino replied, sifting gel through his hair.

"Isn't Kana-chan having a baby in a few months?" Ichigo frowned, "How will she take care of our kids?"

"That's why she's bringing Andou," Kashino answered, "How's it feel to be a godmother-to-be?"

"Pretty cool," She admitted sheepishly, "Now go away, I'm going to get my date dress on."

"You're going to bring out the date dress?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be amazing!" Ichigo chirped.

XxXxX

While Ichigo got ready, Kashino waited for her on the couch, flipping through channels on TV. "Dad?" Michael peeked his head into the room, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure buddy," Kashino patted the spot next to him, "What's up?"

"I don't want you and mom to go," He said flatly.

"Why?" Kashino asked, bewildered.

"I don't know," Michael sighed, sinking back into the couch, "I just don't want you to leave."

"We're not going to be gone for long," Kashino assured him, "A few hours at most."

Michael bit his lip, "That's what Mitchell's parents said and they never came back."

Kashino sighed, so that was it. Mitchell was Michael's friend back in England. They kept in touch through skype and Kashino knew they were very close. Mitchell was a boy with trust issues. It was hard for him to get close to people ever since his parents death. They had gone out for dinner and left Mitchell with Ichigo and Michael when he was only 3 years old. His parents had gotten into a car crash and had never come back for their little boy, even when they promised him that they would be back. Michael was able to feel his pain. The tears he had cried when Ichigo found out and told him. Michael didn't want the same thing to happen to him.

"Buddy, I promise you," Kashino put a hand to his shoulder, "We will come back. We'll be very careful okay?"

"Dad, please don't go," Michael held on to his sleeve, "Just stay here. I promise I'll keep Lynne and Dylan quiet. Just don't go." He had slight panic in his voice, although, Kashino didn't pick up on it.

Kashino sighed and opened his mouth to say more, but the doorbell rang, "That will be Andou and Kana," he stood up to go and answer the door.

He opened the door and Andou and Kana came in. Kana was 5 months pregnant at the time, stroking her stomach absently, she said, "Hello Kashino-kun."

"Hey," He shrugged, shaking hands with her, "How's the baby?"

"Ugh," Kana rolled her eyes, "Heavy."

"Ichigo said the same thing," He smiled, "She's just getting ready. Let me call the kids down to say hi."

Michael appeared out of the room, "Dad, please don't go."

Kashino sighed, "Michael, we're not going to change our minds, Andou and Kana are already here."

"He's very attached to you Ma-kun," Andou whispered into his best friend's ear.

The blond sighed and nodded. "Michael? Have you heard from Lynne? She's been quiet all day."

Michael's eyes widened, "N-no!" He squeaked guiltily, "I-I'm not her watcher you know!"

Kashino narrowed his eyes, "Michael..."

"NO REALLY!" He exclaimed a little too quickly.

"Michael... What did she do?"

The boy gulped nervously and opened his mouth to reply, when, "AHHH!"

Kashino forgot about Michael as soon as he heard it, "ICHIGO!"

XxXxX

Kashino raced up the stairs, "Ichigo! Sweet heart!" He yelled, bursting into the room, "what's wrong?"

Ichigo was standing in the closet, wearing her fuzzy pink bathrobe. She looked horrified and Kashino quickly rushed to her, "M-my..." Ichigo stammered, "I-it..."

Kashino realized what the problem was, Ichigo's 'date dress' was a pink cocktail dress with a ruffles skirt and beaded top piece. The lovely dress was something Kashino had bought her when she needed a fancy dress to attend a conference as his date. She had kept it and it still fit her surprisingly. It was a little snug after she was pregnant, but she quickly lost weight again, so it wasn't that much of a problem.

Now, the dress that had once shone and glowed, almost like magic, had thick black marker lines drawn all over it. The back had a huge rip down to the waist, and many of the beads had been ripped off to make room for more scribbles.

Ichigo's face was beginning to turn a scary shade of red. She was shaking and Kashino gulped, "MICHEAL! LYNNE! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" She screamed loudly. Kashino ushered her out of the closet, her dress in hand and she sat on the bed.

The two kids rushed in, looking very frightened. They hoped their mother wouldn't be too mad but those hopes were crushed as soon as they saw the angry, malicious look on her face.

"Y-yes Mom?" Lynne asked, trying her best to look cute and innocent. She batted her eyelashes sweetly hoping her mother would soften up a bit.

"What," Ichigo sucked air through her teeth, "Happened to my dress?" She asked; her look seething and causing Lynne to yelp and hide behind her brother.

Michael blushed, "I didn't do it!" He finally exclaimed, "Don't be mad at me Mom! It's all Lynne's fault!"

Lynne gasped, her eyes ablaze, "Hey! It is NOT all my fault!" She cried indignantly.

"IS SO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS SO!"

"IS NOT!"

Kashino rubbed his forehead, "Quiet!"

The two children stopped their bickering to stare at their father. Lynne whimpered and tried to cuddle up against him, but he wouldn't let her. "What happened to Mom's dress?" He asked, trying to be calm. The kids were already so scared; he didn't want them to think he was unloving.

"Well..." Michael chewed on his bottom lip and looked to his younger sister who was shaking her head. The blond child had tears pooling in her eyes and a small sob escaped her mouth.

"Tell us," Kashino replied sternly, crossing his arms.

"Well, see," Michael began, twiddling his thumbs, "It's like this..."

XxXxX

_Michael went into his parent's bedroom to get his gameboy from their room. They had told him he seemed way too addicted to it and made him keep it in their room during the night. On that regular Saturday morning, he was coming to retrieve it. _

_Taking it from the bedside table, he heard the giggle of his little sister. It was then he noticed the light in the closet was on._

_The 9-year-old furrowed his eyebrows together, wondering what his sister could possibly be doing inside the closet that would be so much fun. If it was, he wanted to be in on it too._

_He knocked on the door softly, but Lynne didn't hear him. So he went ahead and opened the door. Michael gasped as soon as he saw what his little sister had done._

_She had taken their mom's dress and had coloured on it with black marker. The skirt was covered in scribbles that were meant to look like stars and hearts. The beads on the top piece were all over the floor as Lynne pulled them off to make room for more of her horrendous scribbles._

"_Lynne!" He gasped, pale in the face, "What are you doing?"_

_She looked up and grinned at him, "I'm making Mom's dress more pretty!"_

_The young boy's jaw dropped, "More pretty? Are you insane? You've just completely ruined it! Mom is going to kill you!"_

_The little girl pouted and crossed her arms, "Yeah?" She wondered, not quite sure how this situation would work for her now, "Will she really?"_

"_What do you think? You just ruined one of her favourite dresses!" Michael snapped, "And then, for some reason, they'll have something to get mad at me for and-."_

"_Favourite dress?" Lynne scoffed, "She hasn't worn this dress ever!"_

_Michael face-palmed, "Are you kidding? She wears that any time we do something where everyone dresses nicely!"_

"_I'm just trying to make the situation better!" She whimpered, scared now. She didn't want her mom to be mad at her._

"_Okay, let's not panic, maybe if we wash the dress, the marker will go away." Michael bit on his lip while he thought, "And then, we'll just rip off all the beads, maybe Mom will forget there were beads on the dress."_

_Lynne nodded and together they took the dress into the adjoining bathroom in their parent's room and began scrubbing it with soap and water. The water was light gray as they washed it away, but you could still clearly see the marker on the dress._

"_I think this is all we can do," Lynne said, swallowing nervously, "Maybe Mom doesn't have good eyes anymore, maybe she won't notice."_

_Michael sighed, he knew his mom would notice. "Okay, let's rip off the beads and put it back in the dry cleaner bag."_

_As soon as he said the words, the siblings' eyes widened. The dress was dry-cleaning only. This made the situation even worse._

_Rushing back to the closet, Lynne and Michael were about to start pulling out the beads, then they heard their dad's footsteps coming up the stairs. "Yeah hold on, I'm just going to get a belt from the closet," Kashino said, walking down the hallway. Presumably, he was talking to Ichigo._

"_We're done for!" Lynne gasped, trying to keep away tears._

"_Okay, no time to take off the beads. Just..." The 9-year-old was panicking too, "Put it in the dry cleaner bag and hope Mom doesn't use this dress anymore." _

_And so, the two stuffed the dress back, but to their dismay, the dress got caught in the zipper and as they shoved it down, the whole back ripped down the center. Still panicking about their dad coming in, they put it in the back of the closet, absolutely hoping their mom would never find it._

XxXxX

"So that's it," Michael finished, his voice strained.

Ichigo's breathing was shaking, "I can't believe that..." She couldn't even finish her sentence. Tears fell down her cheeks, "Oh this date is ruined!" She moaned.

Kashino hugged her, "It's okay Ichigo, look, you can wear another dress. We'll deal with these two later and..."

"Um, excuse me," Kana came in, holding a wailing baby Dylan. She then saw the two scared children, a hysterical Ichigo and Kashino trying to comfort her. Her eyes widened, "M-Maybe this is a bad time but Dylan won't stop crying..."

"MA! DA!" He cried, saying the beginnings of the words 'Mama' and 'Dada'.

Ichigo tried to wipe away her tears, but they continued to flow down her cheeks, "Come here baby." She held out her shaky arms and Dylan happily reached for them.

The little boy cooed and Kashino rubbed his wife on the back. Andou came in after his wife only to see the scene. "Oh my," He said with his eyes wide, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Ichigo whispered, "It's nothing... I'm just going to find another dress and then me and Kashino will go." She stood up and began to hand Dylan to Kana, but he screamed when she tried.

"Come on Dyl, Kana-chan is nice," She tried, "Just go to her..." Kana reached forward and took the baby into her own arms and he began to cry again.

Kashino groaned and flopped down on the bed. Lynne and Michael were still standing in the room, too afraid to leave and too afraid to stay. Ichigo rubbed her forehead, "You know what, just... Just call it off. Kashino and I aren't going on a date tonight."

"Amano-san..." Andou murmured.

"It's okay," She mumbled, tears pooling her eyes again, "It wasn't like I was looking forward to it anyway..." Rubbing furiously at her eyes, she hiccupped before taking Dylan back and soothing him on her shoulder.

"Mom..." Lynne mumbled.

"Just... Leave." Ichigo told her daughter. The little girl whimpered and tried to move forward to her mother, but Michael stopped her. With a shake of his head, he led her out of the room.

"Ichigo..." Kashino tried. She wasn't responding.

"Can everyone please just leave?" She asked quietly, sitting down on the bed. She gently rocked Dylan and he was beginning to stop crying.

Andou and Kana opened the door and walked out. They stood just outside the door frame and looked at Kashino who was standing in the middle, between the door and Ichigo.

Ichigo looked up at him with tear glazed eyes, "You too... Makoto."

The chocolatier nodded, his features showing no emotion and yet Andou could see the hurt and despair in his friend's eyes.

"Right," He said slowly, his throat felt clogged. He didn't mean for this to happen. It was supposed to be a good day. He was supposed to make Ichigo happy, not this. Slowly, he turned and walked out the door. Andou put a hand on his shoulder and he, along with Andou and Kana walked down the stairs.

XxXxX

Ichigo stayed in her bed with Dylan in her arms. He had calmed down now that he was with someone familiar like his mom instead of Kana. He was silent now, staring at his mom with his huge innocent eyes. He could sense that she was upset. She wasn't smiling at him, she wasn't laughing, she wasn't glowing with a sense of comfort anymore. His mom looked sad, almost lonely. He cuddled up against her and cooed softly. Almost as if to say, "Mommy, I'm here. I love you."

Eventually Ichigo looked down at him and gave her son a weak smile. "You must be bored huh Dyl," Ichigo said finally.

He blinked his eyes at her and slightly shook his head. Although, Ichigo didn't notice. Taking a deep breath she picked him up and got off the bed, "I'm going to take you downstairs so you can play with your toys." Her voice began to falter, "And I'll just come back up and take a bath. Maybe my birthday won't have to be so bad."

The little boy whimpered sympathetically and Ichigo put on her matching fuzzy pink slippers. She went down the stairs only to find all the lights turned off. Looking for the switch, she turned on the hall light, and standing in front of her, was Kashino. He was still wearing the outfit he was going to wear on the date. A light green button up dress shirt matched with black pants, his hair still shaped with gel. Beside him was Michael who stepped up quietly and took Dylan from his mother's arms. The younger boy giggled. He loved playing with his brother. Michael quietly led him off to the living room, leaving Ichigo and Kashino alone.

"Makoto..." Ichigo whispered, "What's going on?"

He looked down at the ground, "I know this evening didn't go anything like it was supposed to and I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Ichigo smiled slightly, "If you don't mind, I'm just going to go upstairs again..."

Her husband took hold of her hand, "But first, I want to show you something."

"Show me something?" She asked curiously.

XxXxX

Kashino led her into the kitchen and Ichigo gasped audibly. The table had two long, white lit candles in glass candles holders. It was set for two people and the soothing sounds of violins played in the background on the stereo. "Makoto..." Ichigo breathed. He led Ichigo to one of the seats and she sat down. He sat in his chair and soon little Lynne scampered in from the kitchen.

"Mommy..." She murmured quietly, "I'm really sorry about your dress. I didn't mean to..."

Ichigo stopped her daughter and gave her a hug, "I'm sorry too sweet heart, I never should have yelled at you like that."

The little girl smiled softly, "I ruined yours and Daddy's date so I'm ready to make up for it."

"Make up for it?" Ichigo whispered and she saw Andou and Kana come out from the kitchen.

"I know it isn't much," Lynne mumbled sheepishly, "But it's the only thing I know how to make."

Lynne had insisted on making it all by herself. Andou and Kana each placed a plate in front of Kashino and Ichigo. Each plate had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, cut into the shape of a heart with a cookie cutter.

"Oh sweet heart..." Ichigo murmured, tears pooling her eyes.

"Happy birthday Mommy," Lynne whispered, giving her mother a hug.

Kashino smiled and held up a glass full of water for Ichigo to cheers to, "Happy birthday my love."

Ichigo swiped away her tears. They were the kind that only her family could make her shed. Tears of joy and belongingness, a feeling she never wanted to lose. She took her own glass and tapped it against her husband.

Maybe to any other person, what they saw was a sappy candle light dinner. Where the girl was in a bathrobe and the food was only a solitary peanut butter sandwich of all things. But to Ichigo, it was more than that. It was love from her family and nothing could have been more special.

* * *

**Me: Thanks for reading!**

**Ichigo: That was so... Touching. :')**

**Me: Thank you. In these stories I want them to be happy and fluffy but at the same time I want to get into the deepness of a family and how life for them is not always picture perfect.**

**Ichigo: That was just beautiful... I'm actually speechless. *-***

**Me: Well at least someone thinks so! :D**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! :) I love all you guys!**

**1. StrawberryDream15**

**2. Ai-chan**

**3. Moon-Raven15**

**4. SugarADdIccT**

**5. **

**6. Aoi Kobayashi**

**7. Deathly Jester**

**8. Kyuuto**

**9. Anonymous**

**10. Princess Bananabelle**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	6. No Matter What

**Me: Hello~ I'm back to this story!**

**Ichigo: It's been a while...**

**Me: Don't say that. It makes you sound like Kashino. O_o**

**Kashino: HEY! **

**Me: Sorry, but it's true.**

**Ichigo: But it's also true that you haven't updated this story for a while. :P**

**Me: Touche. **

**Anyway, this chapter is like, the longest one-shot ever. (With the exception of 'Little Strawberry') It has some fluffiness with the kids, but really this one-shot is about Kashino's relationship with his own parents. I thought it was a good idea to resolve that, as at the end of the series, it's never revealed if Kashino has a better relationship with his own family. So, yeah... Enjoy!**

**Ichigo: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

No Matter What

Michael: 10

Lynne: 5

Dylan: 2

XxXxX

Kashino and Ichigo walked hand in hand through the streets. "What else do we need to do?" Kashino asked. The two had an evening to themselves for once. They had dropped Michael, Lynne and Dylan off at Ichigo's parents' house, so it was just the two of them.

And of course, Ichigo being the mother she now was, she decided to spend the evening doing chores. Even dragging her husband along with her.

"Nope. That's it," Ichigo said, checking her written list, "Let's get back to my parents now."

"Okay," Kashino agreed. He stared up at the sky. It was gloomy and gray. Storm clouds loomed over their heads in a hazy manner. Kashino heard a rumble in the sky. "I think it's going to rain soon."

"Yeah," Ichigo frowned, "we'd better hurry then."

XxXxX

The couple began running down the sidewalk as the rain slowly began starting. "Eep!" Ichigo squeaked, putting her hands above her head. It was a futile attempt to avoid getting wet.

Soon, the rain came down hard. Kashino and Ichigo were soaked. "This is just great," Kashino grumbled. Finally, the two made it back to Ichigo's old home. Shaking out his sweater on the front porch, Kashino said, "We're going to get sick at this rate."

"No we won't," Ichigo assured him, a bright smile on her face, "Don't worry, we dry off here and go home. Simple. We won't get sick."

She opened the door and was nearly knocked over by Lynne and Dylan. Lynne had heard her parents talking out the door and decided to come greet them. Of course, Dylan followed his sister's example. Michael was seated on the couch, fiddling with his game boy.

"Hi Lynnie!" Ichigo held out her arms and the young girl gave her a hug.

"Mommy!" She cheered. Letting her go, she stuck out her tongue, "You're all wet."

"I know baby," Ichigo answered, "Where's grandma and grandpa? We could use some towels."

Lynne pointed towards the window, "Mommy, grandma left all her towels out to dry. The rain was so sudden, she didn't have time to take them down. There's none for you to borrow." Ichigo looked out at the said window to see water-soaked towels hanging limply on the clothesline.

"Oh." Ichigo said shortly. Kashino glanced at her with questioning eyebrows, as if to say, 'what are we going to do now?' Ichigo smiled nervously, "That's alright, we'll just dry off at home. Come on, we're going now."

"Michael," Kashino called to his oldest son. Picking up Dylan he said, "We're leaving."

"MOM!" Ichigo yelled into the house, "We're leaving!"

She heard her mother and father turn down the volume on their T.V show. "OKAY!" Her father yelled, "Come visit again soon!"

Ichigo grinned, "I will!"

XxXxX

Later that night, Kashino and Ichigo had all the kids tucked into bed. Ready for a good night's rest. They were going to need it. The next day was Saturday and Kashino and Ichigo both knew how busy Saturdays were.

Michael had karate in the morning. Lynne had girl guides in the afternoon. Dylan needed to be watched all day and the sweets shop needed to be open. Kashino and Ichigo didn't work on Saturdays, but as owners of the shop, they had to make sure the shop was constantly running smoothly. Whether or not they were there.

"It's so cold," Ichigo complained, her teeth chattering. When the family had gotten home, Kashino and Ichigo had tried to dry off, but the kids were so sleepy, they needed to be put to bed first.

The two walked into their room and Ichigo grabbed a towel out of the linen closet. Wringing out her hair she spoke, "Who's taking Michael tomorrow?"

"Uh, whoever. I'd rather sit through karate than girl guides," Kashino peeled off his wet shirt before hanging it on the towel rack to dry.

"Alright," Ichigo began brushing out her long brown hair, "You take Michael to karate and I'll stay with Lynne and Dylan. I take Lynne to girl guides, you watch Dylan and Michael. Deal?"

"Deal."

Ichigo walked into the closet to get her pajamas. "Hey Makoto?" She asked from inside the closet.

"Yeah?" He responded, shaking his hair out. Water was thrown around in little drops, scattering across the mirror.

"Have you talked to your parents?" Ichigo asked, concerned.

Kashino stiffened. He and his parents were in a fight. After they had missed yet another special event in the kids' lives, it was Dylan's 2nd birthday; Kashino was at the end of the rope. He accused them of being too selfish to make time in their schedule for their own grandkids and they hadn't spoken since. He wasn't ready to forgive them. Ichigo's parents had flown out to England when Ichigo was close to giving birth. They had been there through all of Ichigo's pregnancies. Kashino's parents didn't really care when the two had gotten married in the first place.

They missed the birth of Michael and Lynne. The only reason they had been there at the time Dylan was born, was that he was born in the Kashino General Hospital. Even then, they had been so busy, they saw the healthy baby boy and left.

"No," He replied roughly, "And I don't want to."

"You can't stay mad at them forever," Ichigo walked out of the closet, "They still love you."

"But they don't care about our family, so why should I care about them?" He snapped irritably.

Ichigo came up to him and put her arms around his shoulders, "Now come on baby, don't be like that."

He rolled his eyes, "Unless they admit they were selfish and they tell me and the kids how sorry they are for ignoring our family, I'll talk to them."

"Makoto..."

"Can we just go to sleep? I have a headache," He whispered, avoiding the topic.

"Okay..." Ichigo gave him a small kiss, "We have a busy day tomorrow."

Little did they know, neither of them would be doing anything the next day.

XxXxX

Michael awoke the next morning; sunlight was streaming through his window and streaked across his face. "What time is it?" He mumbled to himself, sitting up. Looking at the clock, he gasped. He had to be at karate in 1 hour! Why didn't his parents wake him?

Throwing back the covers, he shuffled across the floor. Opening the door, he tiptoed down the hallway. "Whatcha doing?" The ten-year-old jumped. His little sister stood behind him, still dressed in her pink nightgown. Her hair was frizzy and she was rubbing her eyes.

"I have to go to karate soon," He whispered, gesturing her to be quiet. They didn't want to wake their baby brother. "I think mom and dad overslept."

"That's odd," Lynne wondered, "They never do that."

"I know," The older boy said, "I think something fishy is going on."

XxXxX

The two opened the door quietly. They saw two lumps in bed. The smaller figure of their mother and the more built figure of their father.

"How do we wake them up?" Lynne asked her older brother.

Michael pressed his lips together, "I don't want to bother them."

"But don't you have to go soon?" The blonde asked, trying to get a knot out of her hair.

"I can miss one, they won't mind," Michael continued, "Mom and Dad are always tired, we should at least let them sleep in a little. It's a miracle Dylan hasn't woken them up yet." There brother was known to cry in the morning. Right from the moment he woke up, he wanted his parents. And he wanted them at that very second.

"Okay..." Lynne agreed finally, "Let's go down and watch T.V until they wake up."

The older sibling nodded, "Sure."

XxXxX

Ichigo groaned. She opened her eyes and immediately closed them again. She had a killer headache and she felt really nauseous.

Kashino stirred beside her, "Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes looked glassed over and bleary.

"No..." She grumbled.

"I don't either," A cough forced its way out his mouth, "I told you we'd get sick."

Ichigo reached for a tissue from the box on the bedside, "Why are you always right?"

"Because," Kashino smirked, "I'm the smart one." His sentence was ruined by a loud sneeze by his Patissiere wife.

Ichigo lay back in bed, staring at the little dots on the ceiling. "Now what do we do?" She groaned, "We have a lot to do today..."

Kashino sighed and turned around to stare at the digital alarm clock on the bedside, "Michael's got karate in about an hour."

Ichigo gasped and shot up. The sudden movement made her very dizzy and she almost collapsed onto their bed. Kashino caught her right before she hit her head on the backboard, "Easy!" He exclaimed, laying her head down on the pillow.

"Sorry," She laughed sheepishly, "I got a little over-excited."

He rolled his eyes, "No duh." Kashino sat up slowly and got up.

He was walking toward the bathroom, when Ichigo finally asked, "What're you doing?"

Kashino turned to look at her, "Well, Michael's going to have to get to karate somehow," He shrugged, "Just because I'm sick, doesn't mean we forget the kids."

"But you need to rest," Ichigo pursed her lips together, a habit of hers. She did it mostly when she was nervous or worried, "Don't overwork yourself."

Kashino continued walking, "I'm not. Unlike my parents, I want my kids to know I love them and will do anything for them."

He opened the bathroom door and shut it closed before Ichigo could reply to him. She wanted to get up, but she felt too weak to. _I've really got to get Kashino to make up with his parents, _she thought weakly.

XxXxX

Kashino coughed into the crook of his elbow. It was a chilly September day and even his wool sweater wasn't doing any good for him. The car heater was on full blast and poor Michael was sweltering in the back seat.

"Dad?" He asked, pulling on his shirt, "Can you turn the heat down? It's positively burning back here."

Kashino sighed and turned the heat down. Shivering, he continued driving.

"Are you okay?" Michael continued with his questions. The boy was just too curious for his own good.

Kashino nodded his head slightly, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine," Michael argued. "Think about it Dad, you never oversleep. So why did you today?" He paused, tapping his finger to his chin, thinking about what to say next. "Plus, you look really pale today, but your cheeks are all red."

"I'm fine Michael," Kashino said again, trying to assure the boy.

The ten-year-old would not give up, "Dad... Are you sick?"

Kashino didn't really know how to answer. To some extent, he wanted to say yes, but at the same time he didn't want his own children to worry about him. "No," He answered. Michael seemed to want to say more, but Kashino intervened. "We're here." He parked the car in front of the karate dojo, "Go along, I'll be there in a minute."

Michael pouted his lip, annoyed at his father interrupting his thought, "Okay."

XxXxX

As Michael walked into the dojo, Kashino exhaled loudly and slid back in his seat. His head was pounding and he felt drained already. The medicine he had taken with his breakfast had really done nothing. If Ichigo could have seen him at the present moment she'd have forced him into bed rest already.

He was so cold and yet he was sweating like crazy. His nose felt stuffed up and his throat was aching. Kashino dragged himself out of the car. Michael would be waiting for him. He didn't want the boy to be more concerned then he already was.

Wearily, Kashino trudged inside and collapsed into one of the chairs. Many of the other kids' mother's and father's were seated as well. Reaching for a tissue from the tissue box set out on the magazine shelf, Kashino sighed. Karate lessons were only an hour long, so after an hour, he could go home. He couldn't wonder what Ichigo might be doing. She had two kids with her and they just happened to be the two most difficult.

XxXxX

Ichigo lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was becoming increasingly confused. It was already 10 o'clock and neither Dylan nor Lynne had made any noise. The young woman thought to herself, _maybe they're still sleeping. They must have used a lot of energy at my parents' house... At least, I hope that's it._

Her motherly instincts were bothering her. She felt as though something was amiss, yet she felt too fatigued and sick to get up and check. Eventually, she got out of bed to use the bathroom, but the guilt to check on the kids was eating her alive.

So she put on her bathrobe and matching slippers and shuffled into the hallway. "Lynne?" She croaked, before clearing her throat. "Lynne?" She said again, her voice clearer this time.

"Shhh!" Lynne gritted her teeth and put her hand over her little brother's mouth. Ever since Michael had left, Lynne had been hiding in Dylan's room. She was trying to keep him quiet, a thing easier said than done. Whenever Dylan woke up, he would cry for Mom and Dad. It never occurred to him that he could get up and find them. He would always just scream and cry until one of his parents came to get him. It was just one of the ways he was completely stubborn.

Dylan whined, though it was muffled behind his sister's hand. He was able to speak, although most of the time, his sentences flowed very awkwardly and it was hard to understand him. "Lynne... What, you do-ing?"

She put her finger to her lip, "Shh!" She said again. The older girl could hear her mother walking through the hall. _Just go back to bed Mom, _she prayed silently, _go rest. I'm not keeping Dylan quiet for nothing!_

Ichigo eventually concluded that her daughter and son must still be asleep. So she went down the stairs and into the kitchen to eat a little bit. She wasn't that hungry, but she knew Kashino would kill her if she didn't eat anything.

Eventually deciding to make chicken soup, she busied herself preparing it. She was so preoccupied, she couldn't hear what was going on upstairs.

"Lynne..." Dylan whimpered, wishing his sister would just take her hand off his mouth, "I wan... Mama."

Lynne sighed and removed her hand from his mouth. Patting his head and smoothing out his fine blond hair she said, "I know. But we need to give Mama a break sometimes," She said matter-of-factly, "So let's wait another hour or so and then we can go down. Just pretend you're sleeping and the time will fly."

"Pre...tend?" Dylan repeated, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes, pretend," Lynne smiled, "Just pretend to sleep..."

The little boy just didn't understand his sister sometimes. He lay down and tugged on her arm, "Come... You. Sleep... Too."

Lynne had a sceptical look on her face, "Well... I guess it wouldn't hurt." She slid under the blanket with her little brother and he cuddled up with her.

XxXxX

Dylan quietly giggled to himself. It had taken a while, but his sister finally fell asleep. Her breaths had evened out and she now lay quietly. Now, all that he had to do was get out of there without her waking up. Who was she to keep him away from his Mama anyway?

Squirming out from her grasp, he landed with a slight thud on the floor. Lucky for him, his bed was very low and it didn't hurt. Dylan was quite the smart and sneaky kid, something he inherited from his father. Toddling quickly, he reached up to open the door and swung it open. Taking one last look at his sister who was still fast asleep, he ran out the room.

He made it to the stairs and reached for the railing that was considerably above his head. When he tried to reach for it, he was too short to grab it. Yes, he was a short kid. Another thing he had inherited from his father. So instead, he sat on the steps and dropped down each one. _Thump. Thump. Thump._

Making it to the bottom, he walked quietly to the kitchen where he saw his mother working intently on food. The kitchen was warm and smelled especially delicious. He grinned and toddled in, pulling on his mother's pajama bottoms to get her attention. "Mama!" He babbled happily.

"Dylan?" Ichigo gasped, perplexed. This was the first time Dylan had gotten up and not cried. He just went down to get her on his own. It was a great relief for Ichigo, but she also found it slightly odd.

"Uppie," He murmured, pointing to himself. What he meant to say of course, was 'Mama! Carry me.'

Usually, Ichigo would pick him up in a heartbeat, but right now, she didn't want to get her 2-year-old sick. "Later Dyl-Dyl," Ichigo ruffled his hair, "Mama's busy."

The little boy wrinkled his nose at his nickname. He hadn't quite gotten used to it yet. Michael was 'Mikee' and Lynne was 'Lynnie' he knew that much. He just couldn't comprehend his own nickname, which was 'Dyl-Dyl' it didn't have an 'EEH' sound at the end, so he felt it didn't belong.

He frowned, realizing his mother wasn't going to pick him up. "No Mama," He said again, reaching his arms up, "Uppie."

"Later sweetheart," Ichigo assured him. She put the cover on the pot of soup and turned off the heat, "Are you hungry?"

In return, the little boy's stomach rumbled. "Yeah!" He exclaimed, racing for the table.

"Don't hit your head on the counter!" Ichigo gasped, running after him. Bad mistake on her part, she instantly felt dizzy at the sudden movement. She had almost forgotten she was sick, until now. Pausing to close her eyes and let the dizziness pass, she forgot about Dylan for the moment.

The 2-year-old was staring at her, what was she doing? It was unusual. She finally stopped and gave him a weak smile, seeing him stare at her. "Mama... Okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine Dyl-Dyl," She assured him, lifting him into one of the chairs. She set out his plastic bowl and matching spoon. Ladling soup into his bowl, she asked, "What do you want to do today?"

The boy picked up his spoon and began eating. Between mouthfuls, he said, "Lynne... Said. We have to... Give you. A break."

Ichigo paused for a moment, trying to understand what he said. Finally, she raised an eyebrow and said, "When did she say that?"

"This... Morn-ing."

"Wait," Ichigo was getting confused, "Lynnie's awake?"

"No."

Ichigo went to get herself her own bowl of soup, "But then how did she tell you?"

"Lynne... Came to my room," He gurgled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "To make me not cry fo... You." He pointed to himself, "She said... pre-tend, to... Sleep. And she... Fell. Asleep. In my room."

"So," Ichigo stared at the ceiling, "Lynne went into your room to stop you from crying and said to pretend to sleep. But instead she fell asleep and you came down." She wasn't talking to Dylan, it was more like she was trying to understand what on earth her daughter was thinking. "This is giving me a head-ache," She groaned, before coughing into her elbow.

"Is Mama...? Okay?" Dylan asked, stirring his soup.

"Just a little sick," She smiled, sipping a spoonful of soup, "It's okay Dyl-Dyl."

The little boy shrugged his shoulders and kept eating. Ichigo thought about what Lynne might have been trying to pull. _So she thinks I need a break? _Ichigo thought to herself, _what on earth gave her that idea?_

XxXxX

"Dad?" Kashino vaguely felt someone tugging on his arm. "DAD!" Startled, Kashino's eyes shot open. Michael was in front of him, his caramel coloured eyes staring into his father's own.

"Y-yes?" Kashino asked weakly.

"You fell asleep..." Michael trailed off awkwardly, "Um, karate's over, we can go home now."

Kashino rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. How had he fallen asleep? That was a bit weird. Last thing he remembered was coughing his guts out, but never falling asleep... He felt extremely hot now. Maybe he was pushing himself too hard, but he was adamant about taking care of his kids. "Okay, let's go home."

"Are you really okay?" Michael wondered, pulling open the heavy glass door. He had noticed his Dad seemed a little warmer than usual.

"Just fine," Kashino replied stubbornly, "Let's hurry up and go home. I bet your mother is waiting."

XxXxX

Lynne groaned before rolling over. She stretched and sighed. Laying on her back, she opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling. _That was nice..._ She smiled happily. The blonde girl looked to her side and saw the navy blue walls with many different collections of wall stickers scattered across it. _Wait a minute... _She continued thinking, _This isn't my... DYLAN! _She shot up like a rocket and looked frantically on her either side. Her brother was gone. _No no no! _She panicked, _He's probably already bothered Mom. This is not good... _Lynne jumped off the bed and ran out the door. Bolting down the stairs and into the kitchen, she saw her mother and Dylan seated at the table.

Ichigo turned around to see her flustered daughter, "Lynne?" She asked, "Are you okay?"

"THERE YOU ARE!" Lynne pointed at her little brother. He raised his eyebrows questioningly before smiling at her and waving his spoon in the air.

Lynne groaned and pulled up a chair and sat down, "I was supposed to make sure he didn't bother you!" She sighed, disappointed at her failed attempt.

"Your brother isn't a bother!" Ichigo replied cheekily, ruffling the little boy's head, "You don't need to worry about me honey, I'm fine."

"But... But..." Lynne stammered, confused. "You overslept! You and Dad are always awake on time. Doesn't that mean you're tired?"

Ichigo coughed, "No Lynnie, I'm just a little sick. That's all." Lynne pouted her lips while her mother prepared a bowl of soup for her. Laying it in front of her daughter she said, "You don't need to worry about me, I'm a grown-up. I can take care of myself and you two."

"Okay," Lynne sighed. She inhaled the scent of the soup in front of her and picked up her spoon. "When are Mikee and Dad coming home?"

"Sometime soon," Ichigo answered her daughter, finishing her own bowl of soup. Taking it to the sink to wash it, she continued, "Mikee's karate should be over by now."

Lynne smiled and said, "I like your soup Mom." Yes, just as a five year old would, she was easily distracted.

Ichigo laughed while Lynne scrunched her eyebrows confusedly. She didn't understand what was so funny. It was moments like those she was just so naive, quite like her mother was.

XxXxX

"Dad," Michael pressed on. They were in the car, on the way home. The young boy was convinced his father was not okay. He wasn't acting like himself and definitely didn't look well at all.

"Drop it," Kashino answered stubbornly. The two were equally stubborn and their argument could last for a while.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES. And that's final."

Michael sighed, exasperated. Where his father had gotten his stubbornness from, he had no idea. Kashino looked at him in the rear-view mirror, he was obviously not happy. Kashino groaned to himself, this is exactly what he needed. An angry, exasperated kid while he was sick.

"Dad come on," Michael whined on, "It's pretty obvious you don't feel good. Just admit it, after all I have to tell you every time I'm sick."

"That's different," Kashino argued, while turning right and onto their street, "You're my kid and I'm supposed to take care of you. That's why I need to know why you're sick."

"But..."

Kashino parked in the driveway of their home, "End of discussion. Your mother is probably waiting for us. Let's go."

XxXxX

Ichigo heard the door open and Michael ran into the kitchen. His siblings were still happily eating and he took his seat beside Lynne. "Mom, I'm starving. Can I have some?" He asked, pointing to Lynne's own food.

"Of course Mikee," Ichigo smiled sweetly, laying a bowl of soup in front of the ten-year-old, "Here."

"Mom, is Dad okay?" Michael asked first, picking up his spoon. Ichigo was alarmed at his question.

Curiously, she inquired, "Why do you say that?"

"He just doesn't seem like himself," The boy shrugged, "He looks sick, but he won't admit it. He even fell asleep waiting for my karate lesson to finish."

This didn't make Ichigo happy. He was going against what she had said and was pushing himself too far.

While Michael began to ravenously gobble down food along with his siblings, Ichigo went out into the foyer to check on her husband.

"Kashino," She stated firmly, with her hands on her hips. She called him by last name in hope to show she was serious. It's a technique she used all the way back from when they started dating.

He sighed, dropping his keys into the glass bowl. "You know, that doesn't work anymore. You have the same last name as me."

She blushed at this, but brushed it off. "You're pushing yourself too hard." She continued, keeping her voice steady.

"Am not," He replied stubbornly. Trying to walk past her, she stopped him by putting her arm in front of him and latching onto the wall.

She stared at him intently, lowering her eyelids. Ichigo was very serious when it came to the well-being of anyone. Especially her family.

"Yes you are," She insisted, "Michael told me all about how you were holding up during his lesson. You're going to make things worse if you keep pushing yourself way too far. Must I remind you of our middle school grand prix final against Tennouji-san?"

Kashino grunted in reply. That was always a sensitive topic for him. "Well, I'm not about neglect my kids because of something stupid like getting sick. I'm not going to do the stupid things my parents did to me."

"This needs to stop," Ichigo answered, exasperated with his stubbornness, "No matter what we talk about the subject of your parents keep coming back. You need to work things out with them. It wasn't their fault they couldn't make time for you. They're busy people. I'm not saying I'm not upset that they missed so many milestones in our lives and the kids' but you're being bitter and it's really got to stop."

Kashino sighed, "You know deep down inside I still love them. But I'm not going to forgive them until they show me they love me. It's never felt like they have." He coughed into his sleeve. The kind that sounds heavy and phlegm filled, no matter how gross that might sound. "I'm going to take another pill," He finished, walking down the hallway and up to their room where they kept the aspirin.

Ichigo groaned. How she stayed married to someone so stubborn was beyond her comprehension. All she knew was she wasn't going to be able to solve Kashino's problems without dealing with the root of it all. His relationship with his parents. While he was upstairs she quietly took her cell phone with her into the bathroom beside the kitchen. Dialing, she waited anxiously for someone to answer.

"Kashino General Hospital, can I help you?" Someone asked her on the line.

Ichigo kept her voice quiet, "Uh, hi. It's Kashino-Amano Ichigo. C-could you get Doctor Kashino Rei on the phone for me?"

XxXxX

Upon arriving in the bedroom, Kashino's original plan was to take medicine and go back down. But his bed was so tempting, he lay down. Just for second. His head was pounding and he was woozy. This had to be the worst sickness he had, most likely from overexertion.

Forcing himself to sit up and take medicine, he felt so chilled. Shivering, he swallowed down the medicine and attempted to stand. Even the simple task made him weak. He found himself pressed against the wall, trying to steady himself.

"Makoto!" Ichigo called from down the stairs, "Come down here! You can't possibly be taking so long getting medicine!"

Did she have to say medicine? He really didn't want the kids to know he was sick. Glancing at the clock, he realized more than half an hour had passed. He groaned, realizing he was lying down for more than just a few minutes as he had thought.

Trudging down the stairs, with a throbbing head and blurry vision, he suddenly stopped abruptly at the bottom. His eyelids lowered and a scowl immediately took over his face. "What are you doing here?" He snapped.

"Makoto," Kashino Rei, Kashino's mother said, her voice calm and cool, "What on earth do you think you're doing?"

XxXxX

Kashino was taken aback by her question, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I can just by looking at you that you are not healthy," She quipped in her professional doctor tone. A tone Kashino very much disliked, "You look dead, overexerted and absolutely dreadful."

"Thanks for coming all the way here just to tell me that," He snarled sarcastically, with a roll of his eyes. He looked to Ichigo, a storm brewing in his eyes, "Why is she here?"

Ichigo stood her ground. "I called her over."

Kashino didn't reply at first. Sighing, he turned to his mother and pointed to the door, "Get out." He tried to say it as politely as possible, but of course, it was a rude sentence never the less.

"Makoto!" Ichigo exclaimed, aghast.

"It's quite alright Ichigo-san," His mother replied. She could no longer call her 'Amano-san' as she went by Kashino after she was married. So Ichigo-san had replaced it. "Makoto," She said, "You're pushing yourself too hard."

Kashino crossed his arms and scowled, "Whatever. It's not like you care."

His mother seemed genuinely taken aback, "What do you mean by that?"

The blond in turn, widened his eyes. "Do you not know? You were never here for me, whether it was as a kid or now. You don't care about me just because I didn't want to be a doctor." He pressed his left hand to his forehead, his fever was still raging. He was not in the mood to be quarrelling with his mother.

His mother sighed, "Makoto... I can understand why you would feel that way."

How could she possibly understand? She pretty much ignored him as a child ever since he discovered his own dream. His sister was a better mother figure than her. His mom was just a distant person he barely knew, who worked at a hospital and hated him for his dreams.

"How could you?" He spat angrily, "You never cared. You didn't bother trying to spend time with me. Always in that stupid hospital with stupid patients who were more important than me. You never showed your kids you loved them, I'm not going to make the same mistakes you made."

Trying to brush past her, he continued, "I'm going to go see my children now. The ones you've pretty much missed growing up."

It was true. The kids were growing more and more as the days grew. They weren't babies anymore. And sadly, all they knew of their grandparents on their father's side, was that they were doctors and didn't visit.

Kashino was surprised when his mother stopped him from moving forward. "I'm sorry," She whispered finally.

His eyes widened slowly, taking in the words. She was sorry?

"I did neglect you. I did ignore you," She continued, "And I regret it every day. I missed my only son grow up because I was bitter and hurt by his choice of career."

He froze and took a step back. His fever must have been making him delusional. No way was his mother actually saying these things. "I was upset because I wished so bad my son would want to grow up to be just like his mother. A doctor who helped people. When I realized that wasn't going to happen, it hurt. But I had no right to do what I did to you. I shouldn't have tried to force you."

"Mom..." Kashino muttered, seriously stunned. This was what he wanted, but it didn't seem as satisfying as he thought it would feel.

"So I'm sorry," His mother finished, "I'm sorry I didn't get to watch your children grow or even get to know them. It nags me every day, that I don't even know what their middle names are and they don't even know anything about me."

Kashino realized how wrong he was to hold a grudge on his own mom. "I'm sorry too," He said quietly, pulling his mother into a hug. He remembered back when he was a kid. He missed his parents all the time, they were never home. He wanted them to hug him and show him they loved him. But when they finally tried, he pushed them away. "I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you and dad. It was wrong, no matter how hurt I was."

His mother smiled softly. It may have been the first time Kashino had seen her smile, or at least showed any affection. "And remember Makoto, no matter what we might have done, Dad and I love you so very much."

"I love you too," He answered quietly. She embraced him one last time before finally clicking her tongue, "Now. Off to bed with you!" She 'tsk'ed in a motherly tone, "You need to rest before you hurt yourself."

She pointed to Ichigo, who was still standing there, "You too dear."

"What?" She gaped, her jaw dropping, "Sorry to be impolite, but I'm perfectly fine..."

"No you aren't," The older woman insisted, "I'm a doctor, health is something I am never wrong with. Up to bed with both of you."

She began pushing them towards the stairs. "Wait..." Kashino protested, "What about the kids?"

His mother smiled, a smile that was filled with kindness. A smile Kashino had never seen before, "Well, it's about time they learned who their grandmother is, isn't it?"

XxXxX

Michael, Lynne and Dylan were still seated at the table. The bowls of soup were long done and they were bored out of their minds. But, on their mother's order they were not allowed to leave the table. Something about adult business and them not interrupting. They didn't really understand, but it was Mom's orders, and they knew better than to break the rules.

Finally, someone walked into the kitchen. She had blonde hair tied in a low ponytail and wore a white lab coat. Strangely, she looked somewhat like their father.

"Who are you?" Lynne asked, not realizing her sentence might sound rude. Dylan was staring googly-eyed at her and Michael was wondering why she looked so much like their father.

"I'm your grandmother kids," She sighed softly, "And I'm sorry I haven't been around for a long time."

"Grandma?" Michael echoed. He was already 10 years old and never once had he actually talked to his grandmother on his father's side.

"But... You don't look like her," Lynne continued, confused. She didn't realize that she had two grandmas, Ichigo's mom and Kashino's.

"I'm your father's mom darling," Kashino's mother answered, "And I'd really like to get to know you better."

Dylan was the first to smile, "I... Like. You!" He exclaimed happily. Jumping down from the chair, he toddled over and gave the adult a hug around her legs. As Kashino's mother stared at the young child, who looked almost exactly like Kashino, she finally felt how much she had missed his childhood years. Leaning down and picking him up, she pressed him closely to her.

He was perplexed at first, but soon relaxed. Cooing, he leaned his head on her shoulder. She felt just as familiar as his own mother or father.

"Where's our parents?" Michael finally asked confusedly.

"Oh," Kashino's mother smirked in a similar way to Kashino, "Just resting."

XxXxX

"I really hope your mother is doing okay with the kids," Ichigo murmured quietly. She lay back into her pillow and sighed, as much as she trusted Kashino's mother, she really felt better when she was with her children.

"It's not like we have a choice," Kashino deadpanned. Of course, his mother had admitted her wrong doings and said she was sorry. But after all, she was still his mother and very much sadistic as her son, "She's locked us in."

Ichigo groaned and put her head under her pillow, "Please. Don't remind me."

* * *

**Me: And that's the end! I hope you guys liked it!**

**12 reviews for the previous chapter. Thanks so much!**

**1. SugarADdIccT**

**2. StrawberryDream15**

**3. Moon-Raven15**

**4. Aoi Kobayashi**

**5. Princess Bananabelle**

**6. Dr. TeriyakiCxh**

**7. TheHairUponYourFace**

**8. Deathly Jester**

**9. AzukiDoll**

**10. colorfulsummerdays**

**11. DarkxFeatheredCosmic**

**12. guest**

**Thanks everyone for the support. And for sticking with me even when I take forever to get a story out. You all mean a lot to me and encourage me to keep going. I hope you're all having awesome summers. Cya in my next update! :)**

**Love From,**

**Mikashi-chan :)**


	7. Closet Buddies

**Me: Hi guys! Guess what?**

**Ichigo: What?**

**Me: It's Thanksgiving weekend! Well in Canada.**

**Kashino: What does that have to do with anything?**

**Me: I get time off school! That's what! So I had time to make this one-shot, I think it's pretty cute.**

**Ichigo: Aww! :D**

**Me: Yeah, Dylan's not in it yet. Well kind of, he's in your stomach.**

**Ichigo: ... What?**

**Me: I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

Closet Buddies

Michael: 7

Lynne: 2

XxXxX

Ichigo sank back into the couch, with her eyes shut. With a shaky sigh, she pressed her finger tips to her forehead, massaging at an oncoming headache. She'd been having those quite a lot now. She was pregnant again, about 3 months now. That's when the morning sickness began to subside, but the headaches remained.

"How are you doing?" Kashino asked her. She felt him sit beside her and put an arm around her.

She grumbled, "Not good. I still have a killer headache." Ichigo hated headaches, she especially hated headaches during pregnancy. She never felt safe taking medication while pregnant, so she didn't.

"Oh baby, it's okay," Kashino told her, kissing her forehead gently, he continued, "That better?"

He was used to her having optimistic answers.

"No," Ichigo replied flatly, "That doesn't do anything."

When she was pregnant, it was a different story.

"It's okay, just relax. It's a quiet night, Michael and Lynne have been pretty quiet all night," Kashino assured her, running his fingers through her hair, "It'll be fine."

"I hate headaches," Ichigo continued to grumble, "And I'm not sure if the kids being so quiet is a good or bad thing. You never know what they could be doing."

"True point," Kashino agreed, "But you know, learn to appreciate life's blessings." He looked down to her stomach, it wasn't very noticeable yet. Rather, it looked like Ichigo ate an exceptionally large meal. "Including this little angel."

"This little angel," Ichigo said in response, "Gave me the worst morning sickness of all 3 of them."

Kashino couldn't help but laugh at this, "Oh come on! It's fine. We're having another baby, it's a part of it isn't it? You had worse problems with Michael anyway."

"I can't believe we're doing this again," Ichigo sighed, her hand caressing her stomach subconsciously. "I thought we agreed 2 was enough."

"But you take what life gives you," He countered, "Don't worry sweetheart, it'll all work out, you'll see."

"I guess you're right," Ichigo smiled softly. She stared at her husband, with that tender smile on his face, "What?"

"Nothing," His lips turned up to one side, that one sided smile Ichigo loved so much, "Just thinking about how beautiful you are."

Ichigo laughed, "You always do that."

His eyebrows arched up, "Do what?"

"Compliment me when I'm pregnant," She giggled, "You try to get on my good side."

Shaking his head, the chocolatier said finally, "Well. It's true."

He put his hand behind her head and gently pushed her forward, "I love you."

"Love you too," She murmured playfully, a gleam in her eye. They were leaning forward, just about to have their lips touch, when a high pitch scream echoed down the staircase.

"MOM! DAD!"

Both parents stopped abruptly at the noise. Michael. Seconds later, they heard footsteps stomping down the staircase.

"Mikee! W-wait!" They heard a softer, more toddler like voice call after him. Lynne.

"Oh no," Ichigo took a deep breath, "I don't even want to know what this is about."

Kashino and Ichigo stood up together and walked to the staircase, Michael was at the bottom while Lynne was at the top.

She still couldn't go down the stairs by herself, so she was there on her own. "M-mama!" She gurgled, upon sighting her mother, "Down!"

Ichigo had to admit she looked adorable. She was wearing a pink dress with white stockings, not to mention the white knitted hat on her head. Matched with her big eyes and the index finger in her mouth, she looked beyond normal baby cute.

"Oh honey, I'm coming," Ichigo told her, climbing up the stairs.

"What happened?" Kashino asked Michael, who was fuming at the bottom of the stairs.

"She won't leave me alone!" He argued, pointing accusingly at the toddler in his mother's arms. Ichigo walked down the stairs to talk with the little boy as well.

She smiled at Michael and ruffled his hair, "She just loves you so much little guy! Don't be mad."

"Why can't she leave me alone?" Michael questioned, completely ignoring what his mother had said, "She's so annoying!"

"What exactly is she doing that's so bad?" Kashino asked him, squatting down to be at his eye level.

"I'm TRYING to finish a puzzle, but she keeps moving all the pieces around and I have to start all over," Michael grumbled, crossing his arms. His lips stuck out in a pout and in that one moment, he looked a lot like Ichigo.

"How's this?" Kashino asked, "I'll help you so you can finish the puzzle, Mama will keep Lynne away, okay?"

The little boy sighed dramatically, "Fine. Keep her away Mom!"

Ichigo had a smile tugging at her lips, but she kept it away as to not anger her son, "Alright Mikee."

The boy took his father's hand and dragged him up to his room to complete his puzzle. Lynne giggled from Ichigo's arms as the disappeared into the room. "What's so funny Lynnie?" She asked the little blonde.

Sucking on her index finger, Lynne smiled. Taking her saliva covered finger and pointing it up the stairs, she said simply, "Mikee... Cute."

XxXxX

"MIKEE! MIKEE! MIKEE!"

This was seriously bothering. Michael tried to ignore her, but it was hard to ignore a toddler screaming your name. "Go away Lynne! I'm busy!"

He was as busy as a seven year old could be, working on a new lego set he had gotten. It was unfamiliar and hard to figure out. But he was determined to finish it.

However, Lynne had found her way into his room again and she had already begun babbling. Michael found it annoying.

Lynne toddled over and grabbed a piece off what he had already made and walked across the room with it. She was unaware of her brother's anger and casually began sucking on it.

"Ew! That's so gross!" Michael groaned, getting up from the floor toward his sister. He pulled the spit covered piece out of her mouth and tried to wipe it off on his shirt, "You're so annoying!" He told her grumpily.

The little girl pouted her lower lip, "Mikee... I wanna play too."

"Well you can't," He replied, placing the piece back in it's place, "You must be over age 5 to play with me. Last time I checked, you weren't."

That wasn't necessarily true. Michael loved playing with Lynne. Well, when he wanted to. Otherwise, he wanted her gone. Especially at times like this.

"B-but..." She stammered, her eyes widening, "I don't wanna bee-by myself." Lynne had the habit to stretch out her 'ee' sounds.

"Go to your own room," He muttered, attaching another piece of lego to his creation, "You've got tons of toys of your own you can drool on."

Lynne crossed her arms, "No!"

"Yes!" He argued.

"No!" She said again.

Exasperated, Michael groaned in frustration. He looked around the room before finally his eyes settled on his closet. A grin suddenly took over his face as he thought of an idea. "Lynne, I don't think you'd wanna be in my room."

This confused the little girl, she scrunched her eyebrows together and asked, "...W-why n-owt?"

He smirked at her and said slowly, "Because... There are monsters in my closet."

Lynne's eyes shot open wide, "M-mownsters?" She stammered.

"Yeah," Michael told her, crossing his arms, "Monsters that eat little girls with blonde hair."

Lynne's lips quivered at this. She knew for a fact she was a little girl. After all, her dad called her his sweet little girl all the time. She also knew that she had blonde hair, just like her dad. "I-I'ma blownde little girl," she said finally.

"That's right," Michael told her, "So you'd better get away! Or they might get you!"

Lynne whimpered and darted out of the room, fearing her brother's room now that she knew monsters lived there.

Michael laughed to himself as she left. She was just too easy to fool.

XxXxX

That night, Lynne was dreading going to bed. What if the monsters were in her room too? What would she do then?

As her mother dressed her into her pajamas she asked, "M-mama, are mownsters real?"

"Monsters?" Ichigo asked, with an eyebrow raised. Where would Lynne get such an idea? It must have been from something she saw on the television or something. "No baby, monsters aren't real."

Lynne frowned. She didn't know who was right. Her mother was very smart and she was an adult. But Michael was the one who had the monsters in his closet. Who was she to believe?

"Okay..." She agreed. Ichigo noted she didn't sound too sure.

"Okay, baby, time for bed," She buttoned up the last of the pajama shirt, "Off to bed."

She proceeded in tucking the little girl into bed. Lynne reached for the teddy bear Kashino had given her when she was born. Snuggling up with it, she cooed and closed her eyes. Ichigo kissed her forehead and whispered, "Good night Lynnie."

"Night Mama," She agreed. Currently, with her eyes closed she could see the colour of her eyelids, peachy in the light.

She heard her mother cross the room and then the lights were off. The door closed and the room was dark.

XxXxX

Ichigo tiptoed down the hall, careful not to make noise. She didn't want to wake up anybody. Right now, she had another killer headache and she couldn't wait to sleep. Walking into her own room, she rubbed at her head with her fingers. "I wish headaches would go and die," She mumbled. Kashino was in the room and amusedly watched her.

"Telling them to die won't work you know," He said, from his seat on the bed.

Ichigo rolled her eyes at him, "Oh shut up. You think you're so smart."

He shrugged, "It's because I am."

She walked over to him and pulled him up, so close to her that they were almost kissing, "Stop being such a smarty."

"I will, when you stop being beautiful," He murmured, allowing his lips to meet hers. She responded by kissing him back and they sat down on their bed. "And I know that's never going to happen." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes at him and said, "I would hope not." They went in for another kiss, this time Kashino moved his arm back and happened to knock the clock off the night stand.

"Ah!" Ichigo gasped, the clock's batteries had popped out and scattered on the floor, "Geez Makoto. You ruin all romantic moments."

"Me?" He argued, "I swear, you've ruined more romantic moments then I have."

"Right," Ichigo answered sarcastically, putting the batteries back in place and setting the clock back on the table, "Now, where were we?"

Kashino raised his eyebrow at her, "I don't know. You tell me."

She grinned, "Why, I'll show you."

XxXxX

Lynne's body was all tense. _W-wha was 'dat? _She thought to herself. She had heard a crash. Her eyes opened and peered out into the darkness of her room. The little girl looked accusingly at the closet door across from her bed.

_Mama said, no mownsters exist. Wight? _

She couldn't help it though. If there were monsters in her closet, she had to know. Sliding out of bed and onto the carpeted floor, Lynne, along with her teddy bear grasped in her hand went to check inside the closet.

Pulling the door open, she peered into the closet. It was so dark, it looked like an endless pit in her mind. Bending down to inspect, she looked around. She couldn't see anything. Lynne was standing up straight, when something brushed against her neck.

Chills ran down her spine, her eyes darted around wildly. What was that? And then, pushing her little arms into the closet to find the source of the touch, her hands brushed against something that at her touch, began moving. "AH!" She screamed.

Grabbing her teddy bear that had fallen to the floor in her haste, the little girl burst out of her room and into her parent's room.

XxXxX

In the darkness, Lynne climbed onto her parents' bed, in obvious distress. "Mama! Dada!" She whimpered, shaking all over, "HELP HELP!"

Kashino and Ichigo had been sleeping peacefully, Kashino's arms around Ichigo's midsection as if to protect their unborn child. "What? What?" Ichigo jerked awake at the sound of her little girl's screams.

In the process she almost pushed Kashino right off their bed. "HEY!" He yelled, catching onto the bed post, "What's happening?" He muttered.

Lynne sat on the other end of the bed, shaking like a leaf, "Mama! Mownsters! Mownsters in my cwoset!"

"Lynne there are no monsters in your closet!" Ichigo tried to assure her, "I promise you." She then turned and sank her head back into her pillow, "Go to sleep."

"Ichigo..." Kashino said finally, "She looks really scared."

It was true. Lynne looked to be near tears, clutching her teddy bear and shaking. "She's shaking hon," Kashino continued.

Finally, Ichigo sat up and took the little girl into her arms, "It's okay Lynnie, there are no monsters. I promise."

The little girl sniffled and said, "I wen' and check!" She rambled, on the verge of bawling her eyes out, "S-sometin' touch my neck and move' 'round!"

Ichigo furrowed her eyebrows. That didn't sound right. "Dada!" She exclaimed, "Go fight 'da mownsters away!"

Kashino sighed tiredly, "Do I have to?"

"Makoto..." Ichigo warned lowly.

He grumbled, but he agreed, "Alright fine. Let's go check."

XxXxX

The 3 walked into the room and Ichigo flipped the light on. Kashino stared into the slightly ajar closet, only seeing many of Lynne's sweaters and dresses hanging on the bar and her toys stored at the bottom.

"There's nothing here," Kashino announced to both Ichigo and Lynne, "Just clothes and toys, as always."

Ichigo had Lynne in her arms, "Let me see."

She looked into the closet, "Oh would you look at that!" She pointed to a pink long sleeved shirt, the sleeves seemed to hang at about Lynne's height, "No monster touched you Lynnie! It was just your favourite long sleeve!"

Lynne lifted her head from her mother's shoulder, "Weally?" She asked.

Ichigo pulled it out for her to see, "Yup! Look!"

The little girl whimpered still, "The wha' touch' me?"

Kashino's eyes travelled down to the bottom of the closet. He almost laughed. "It looks like it was this," He picked up the so called 'monster', it was Lynne's toy dog, the one that walked when you touched it's nose, "You must have touched it while you were looking and it moved."

"See! There are no monsters in the closet," Ichigo concluded.

Lynne frowned, "B-but, Mikee said there 'aw mownsters in the cwoset. 'Dey eat wittle blonde girls."

And finally it made sense to both Kashino and Ichigo. "Michael told you there were monsters in the closet?" Ichigo asked finally.

"And... They eat blonde little girls?" Kashino finished.

Lynne nodded, "But... 'Der are no mownsters, are 'der?"

"No sweet heart..." Ichigo trailed off. Meanwhile, Kashino walked right out of the room.

"Where Dada going?" Lynne asked her mother, putting her hands on either of Ichigo's shoulders.

"Oh I think I know," Ichigo said quietly.

"HEY! WHAT?" Both girls heard from the other room, "Wha... Dad! Put me down!" Kashino walked back into the room, Michael over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

He was put back on the floor, his face red from struggling, "What was that for? I was sleeping!"

Kashino crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the boy, "Did you tell your sister there were monsters in her closet?"

"That eat blonde girls?" Ichigo concluded.

"Uh..." Michael began laughing nervously, "T-that does ring a bell... A little."

"Michael James Kashino!" Ichigo scolded, using his full name, "Do not fill your sister's head with stuff like that!"

"Yeah!" Lynne chimed.

"Sh, darling," Ichigo hushed her, "You know better than to do that."

Michael retaliated, "B-but..."

"No buts," Kashino interrupted, "To prove to your sister that there are no monsters in the closet, you are going to sleep here and she's going to sleep in your room."

"WHAT?" Michael exclaimed, his jaw dropping, "No!"

Kashino smirked at his son, "Are you scared of monsters son?"

The little boy's face turned red all over again, "M-monsters don't exist," he muttered softly.

"That's what I thought," Kashino smiled, "Good night Michael."

"Good night Mikee!" Lynne chirped, no longer scared. She was happily sucking on her thumb, wrapped up in her mother's arm.

"N-night," He mutter, tousling his brown hair. He climbed into the bed that was much too low for him and his parents shut off the light.

He lay there for a while, his eyes constantly wandering toward the closet. He pulled the blanket over his head.

He was NEVER going to trick his sister again.

* * *

**Me: Yeah, it's a little on the short side, but it's not like this story requires much depth. I hope you guys liked it!**

**Thanks For Reviewing!**

**1. Lusaay**

**2. StrawberryDream15**

**3. kashinoxamano**

**4. AzukiDoll**

**5. Aoi Kobayashi**

**6. Rei Star**

**7. SugarADdiccT**

**8. Morganstern15**

**9. DarkxFeatherCosmic**

**10. Moon-Raven15**

**11. guest**

**12. Den**

**13. Dr. TeriyakiCxh**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**Love,**

**Mikashi-chan :)**


	8. First Year Blunder

**Me: HI! As you guys may or may not know, it was Lynne's birthday yesterday!**

**Ichigo: If you follow Mikashi's tumblr blog you would :P**

**Me: Right. And so I came up with this little, extremely short one-shot for her birthday! I would have posted it then, but I was swamped with math homework. T.T**

**Anyway, enjoy! :)**

**Ichigo: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

First Year Blunder

Michael: 6

Lynne: 1

XxXxX

"MAKOTO!" Ichigo yelled loudly. Today had to be one of the most stressful days of her life. It was no help to her that her husband wasn't cooperating helpfully... It was her baby girl's first birthday. A huge deal in Ichigo's book, and yet she found things weren't getting done unless she did something.

So far, a large amount of cake was in the oven. A 3 tier cake to be frosted with baby pink frosting. Nothing but the best for her little girl.

Kashino made his appearance, dragging along an unwilling Michael who was protesting about trying to win a Pokémon battle.

"Yes sweet heart?" Kashino asked her.

Ichigo sighed and picked Lynne up from her high chair where she had sat through her mom's baking. "I need you to take care of Lynne, please? I'm going out to buy the party decorations."

"Of course sweet heart," Kashino agreed. He knew from previous experience what it was like when Ichigo was planning a party for the kids. She went ballistic. He realized it was best just to let her be in charge.

He was handed the gurgling blonde girl and Ichigo rushed to the door. Throwing her coat on, she continued yelling out instructions for him until she was out the door. "Ice the cake and have it ready when I come back. Make sure Michael takes a bath and put Lynne in her party dress..."

"I've got it Ichigo," Kashino assured her, waving her off with a careless hand, "Don't worry."

Pursing her lips together worriedly, Ichigo nodded, "Alright... I'm trusting you!" She then seemed to fly out the door so she could make it to the store and back in time for when the guests came.

Kashino bounced Lynne casually to keep her occupied as he went into the kitchen. The food for the party was all set out on the counter, covered in tin foil and the cake was still in the oven. There wasn't much to be done at the moment.

Michael wandered into the kitchen, his game boy in his left hand. "What's that?" He asked, pointing to tin foil covered food. Standing up on his toes, he lifted the foil off to stare at the chicken wings his mother had ordered. "Can I have one?" He gasped. It was one of his favourite foods after all.

"Michael, those are for when the guests come over," Kashino sighed, "We can't eat any yet." Thinking about Ichigo's instructions, he reminded the young boy, "You need to take a bath. Mom said so."

Stubbornly, Michael crossed his arms, "I'm not taking a bath unless you let me have one."

"Come on Michael, this is ridiculous..." Kashino tried reasoning.

"No," He insisted, "One. Only one. I promise I'll be good."

Kashino sighed, there was no use fighting. "Alright, then upstairs to take a bath."

The six year old grinned and swiped a chicken wing out. Chewing on it thoughtfully, he tilted his head to stare at his baby sister, "Why is Mom making such a big deal about Lynnie's birthday?"

Kashino looked to the little toddler who had stuck her whole hand in her mouth, "She did the same to you, you know. I don't know what it is about your mom and first birthdays, but she goes crazy trying to plan them."

"Yeah?" Michael asked, finishing off his snack and tossing it in the garbage. He wiped his oily fingers on his shirt, causing Kashino to grimace. Ichigo was going to kill him for that.

"You remember your promise?" Kashino reminded him, "You're going to be good because I let you have one. Now, upstairs."

"Yeah, yeah," Michael answered, running out of the kitchen and racing up the stairs.

Kashino turned to Lynne, who sat strangely still and calm in his arms. "Are you alright baby girl?"

"Cake," Lynne replied simply. Kashino raised his eyebrows at her, "Cake!" She said again, this time with more urgency. She took her pudgy little hand out of her mouth and pointed at the oven, "CAKE!"

Kashino turned to look at the cake and he gasped in horror. The top tier was turning black at the top. "Oh shoot!" He sprinted for the oven mits and opened the oven door. The heat hit him and Lynne full in the face, and the little girl whined. Pulling the burned tier out of the oven, he set it down on the counter and stared at it for a full 5 seconds. "Your mom is going to kill me!" He told Lynne.

Lynne however, didn't understand what the big problem was. She giggled at her father's facial expression and poked his cheek with her saliva sticky fingers. "Oh no... Oh no..." Kashino continued, trying to figure out what to do, "Maybe if I ice it, she won't notice..."

Setting Lynne down on the counter beside the cake, he took a cake knife out of the drawer and cut it out of the pan. It seemed as though only the top was burned. He sighed in relief. "Maybe if I just cut the top off..."

As Kashino thought of this, Lynne became bored of sitting on the counter next to a burned cake. She scanned the counter and her gaze settled on the shiny tin foil covered containers. She giggled happily, excited to get her hands on it.

She began to crawl toward it. Kashino was not aware however because he was too busy trying to cut the top of the cake off straight. Lynne ripped a piece of tin foil off the first container and smiled in delight at the shiny material. Excitedly, she pushed the container forward, in the process, knocked it down onto the tiled floor, spilling it's content of pasta down the countertop and splattered on the floor.

Kashino whipped around at the sound. It was like he turned white. "L-Lynne!" He gasped. The little girl widened her eyes, realizing she had done something bad. Shiny tears collected in her eyes before falling down her cheeks in fat raindrops.

Then she began wailing.

Wincing, Kashino picked her up and gently rubbed her back, "Oh honey, it's okay..." he tried to soothe her.

Meanwhile, Michael rushed into the kitchen at the sound of his sister's cry. His hair was slicked back by water and he was dressed in brand new clothes. "Why's Lynne...?" He asked. Unfortunately, he slipped on the pasta he hadn't seen on the floor. Wiping out, he landed with a thud in the midst of warm noodles and tomato sauce. "Oh... EW!" He yelped, scrambling back on his feet.

The plaid shirt he had been wearing was covered in melted cheese and sauce on the back, same with his jeans. There was no way he could ever wear that again.

Lynne stared at her brother's dilemma and seemed to stop crying. Her brother picked a piece of meatball from out of his freshly washed hair. A giggle escaped her mouth and she pointed at her brother, "Mikee... Funny!" She announced, laughing.

Kashino stared at her, still not used to babies sudden changes in emotion. Michael grumbled, "Are you enjoying my misery?" He sighed, "Now I'm going to have to take another bath... Mom's going to kill me for ruining these clothes."

Kashino sighed, "It's okay buddy, your Mom's going to kill me too," He looked from the burned cake to the spilled pasta, "Big time."

"Maybe we can fix everything before she gets back?" Michael asked, peeling off his plaid shirt and leaving him in a white undershirt.

Kashino moved into the dining room and put Lynne in her high chair, "I don't see how we can fix something like this."

Michael shrugged, "I dunno."

Lynne babbled from her high chair, "DUNNO!" She agreed.

Kashino scratched the back of his head, "If I could only turn back time..."

And then, the door opened, "GUYS! I'm home!" Ichigo chirped. She paused before saying, "Did something burn? I..."

Kashino gulped, "W-well... You see... F-funny story..." He began.

It was clear then that Ichigo turned into the kitchen, as she screamed at the mess that lay before her. "MAKOTO!" She yelled.

Kashino cringed and ran into the kitchen to calm down his wife's hysterics. Michael turned to Lynne who was innocently sucking on her fingers, "All this trouble because it's your first birthday," Michael sighed.

"Birthday!" Lynne gurgled, "Cake na?"

* * *

**Me: LOL. Lynne's just like Ichigo. Only cares about cake. Haha.**

**Kashino: This was so short!**

**Me: Meh. I know, it was sort of just an on spur thing. Not something ****extravagant. I'm actually going to work on a nice, thought-out, long one-shot for this story as soon as I get this published. :)**

**Kashino: We'll see how that turns out...**

**Me: Thanks everyone for the reviews! :D**

**1. Deathly Jester**

**2. Lusaay**

**3. SugarADdIccT**

**4. Morganstern15**

**5. AnimeMangaVicki**

**6. Rei Star**

**7. Dr. TeriyakiCxh**

**8. Guest**

**9. Guest**

**10. DarkxFeatheredCosmic**

**11. iAsajsd**

**12. MissLovelyPrincess**

**13. Shuusui11-11Blade**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love and Joy!**

**~Mikashi-chan :)**


	9. Chocolate Eyes

**Me: Okay, okay. So, don't kill me. **

**Kashino: Why aren't you updating MJMS?**

**Me: Because, I don't feel like writing the chapter... Sorry guys. I'll get around to it soon, as for now, I don't feel like writing the next chapter of MJMS, so please be patient and wait for me to get over my writer's halfblock with it and read this instead. It's all about Lynne. And I swear, the ending will blow your mind.**

**Kashino: ...**

**Me: I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere :)**

* * *

Chocolate Eyes

Michael: 9

Lynne: 4

Dylan: 1

XxXxX

"Mama what do you like about Daddy?," Lynne asked her mother on a sunny afternoon. Ichigo was sitting on the couch watching children shows with Dylan, while Lynne coloured on the floor.

"What's with the sudden question Lynnie?" Ichigo asked in response. It wasn't usual for Lynne to ask questions about love. She tended to be a tomboy as she grew up with brothers.

She shrugged, "Well, Michiko said that her mom likes her dad because he has blue eyes."

Michiko was one of Lynne's friends from kindergarten. She tended to fill Lynne's head with imagination and crazy ideas. "I'm sure there are more reasons for Michiko's mother to love her dad. Not just because his eyes are blue."

"But why do you like Daddy?" Lynne asked again.

"You'd understand better if you were older," Ichigo tried. Dylan tried to crawl off her lap, but she pulled him back and cradled him. It was about time for his afternoon nap anyway.

"But I wanna know now," Lynne continued.

Trying to keep it simple, Ichigo replied, "Your father is very nice, isn't he? And I guess I have to agree with Michiko's mother. I love your father's eyes."

"Do you like mine?" Lynne asked.

"Of course I do! They're just like mine," Ichigo assured her daughter, "Beautiful and warm. They look like the colour of chocolate, don't they?"

"Chocolate!" Lynne gasped, excited, "I want a boy with chocolate eyes too!"

Ichigo laughed, "Oh Lynnie, don't you think you're too young to be thinking about boys?"

Lynne shook her head, "Nah. They're cute! Like Daddy!"

Ichigo smiled at her daughter, "Alright, alright."

XxXxX

From then on, Lynne dreamed of what it might be like to meet the boy with chocolate eyes. She pictured a prince, with a shining gold crown. Fancy velvet robes and a stunning smile. She drew pictures in her colouring book of princesses and dragons.

She was just a four year old girl, waiting for her prince charming.

One Saturday morning, she asked a special request from her brother Michael. "Mikee!" She called him. Her older brother, already nine years old, didn't have much interest in playing with her anymore.

"What do you want Lynne?" He asked her. He wasn't speaking harshly, though it didn't mean he was excited either.

"Do you wanna play princes and princesses with me?" Lynne asked. He was sitting on the couch watching morning cartoons, so she crawled up on the couch and showed him her colouring book. "This is the plan!" She cooed happily, "I'm the pretty princess, see?" She pointed to a stick figure with a puffy pink dress and tiara resting on her head.

"I see..." Michael responded, leaning back. He knew this was going to take a while.

She pointed to the next drawing, a stick figure with a red cape. It could have been mistaken as a superhero had it not been for the golden crown on his head. Lynne had taken the liberty in drawing in the boy's face, clearly emphasizing the brown eyes. "And you can be my prince with the chocolate eyes!"

Michael's eyebrows lowered in confusion, "Lynne... You do know I don't have brown eyes right? I have golden eyes, like Dad."

The blonde frowned at this, "But... My prince has to have brown eyes! Can't you change your eyes?"

Michael laughed at such a ridiculous idea, "Yeah right. If I could've changed my eye colour, I would've done it a long time ago. Nope. I can't change my eye colour, so suck it up buttercup."

Lynne looked displeased, "Well... We'll just pretend you have brown eyes!" She decided finally. "I'm gonna go get my tiara from my dress up box!" She jumped off the couch and ran for the stairs.

"WAIT!" Michael called after her, "When did I agree to play with you?"

XxXxX

Lynne came down, sporting a plastic tiara on her head. It had fake red jewels glued on and little pink feathers at the base. Scrunched up in her hands was a pink tutu, red cape and plastic crown. "Here!" She exclaimed, throwing the cape and crown at her confused brother. "This is your prince outfit!"

She wiggled into the tutu and clapped her hands together excitedly, "And this is my princess costume!"

"I never agreed to this..." Michael sighed. Though he knew it was no use. He was already sucked into his sister's vortex of princess and fairytales. He clipped the cape around his neck, so the metal clasp rested on his collar bone and the cape flapped at his ankles. He stood up and Lynne jumped onto the couch.

"I dub you... Prince Michael of the Chocolate Eyed People!" Lynne proclaimed boldly, placing the crown on his head.

The boy reminded her, "I don't have brown eyes though..."

"JUST PRETEND!" Lynne exclaimed, fed up with her older brother's complaining. Grabbing her colouring book off the couch, she pointed to the next picture in her plan, "We're gonna play save the princess!" She instructed. "I'm going to be trapped in the castle and you have to fight a dragon to get to me!"

"That's ridiculous," Michael told her. Lynne dragged the couch cushions across the room to set up her castle.

Propping them up so that it was like a box, Lynne stepped over it and squished herself in the middle, "It's not! See? This is my castle!"

"Okay... Michael agreed reluctantly, "But what about a dragon? Where are you supposed to get a..."

"Rawr!" Just then, little Dylan toddled into the room, "... Dwagon?" He asked.

Lynne smiled, "Hey Dyl... Do you want to play with us?"

XxXxX

"Why?" Michael grumbled. Lynne reappeared into the room, pulling along her little brother. After a few minutes of struggle, Lynne had gotten him upstairs and changed into a dragon costume from her dress up box. It was sizes too big for Dylan. The sleeves hung an inch past his hands and he was stepping on the legs of the outfit. The outfit itself was a deep green with spikes going down the back, a cartoon like dragon face and pointy red ears.

"RAWR!" Dylan screeched happily.

Lynne sat him down between her cushion castle and Michael. "There!" She told Michael, "Now, fight the dragon and save me!"

Michael was slightly amused at how far Lynne was willing to go for this to work. Regardless, he was a nine year old boy, this was not something he was interested in. But he figured his parents would get mad if he didn't play with his sister.

"Rawr!" Dylan chimed again, giggling excitedly and slapping his sleeved hands together.

"I'm coming to defeat you Dyl the dragon!" Michael announced, playing along. He charged at his toddler brother, who squealed delightedly.

Michael picked Dylan up and planned to seat him on the couch as he saved 'princess' Lynne. Though, when he tried to place his brother on the couch, Dylan latched on tighter, unwilling to let go of his brother's arm. "RAWR!" He growled.

It seemed his little brother wasn't going down without a fight either. "Oh, so you're going to pick a fight to huh?" Michael asked amusedly. He tickled Dylan under the arms, which caused him to laugh and release his hold on his brother's arm. Setting Dylan on the couch, Michael rushed toward Lynne and her cushion castle. "Fair princess!" He called, "Are you alright?" Michael extended his hand to Lynne, who took it and stepped out of the frame of pillows.

"Yes, I'm good!" She replied cheekily, "Thank you for saving me Prince Michael!"

"You're welcome," Michael said casually; ready to be done with his sister's little games. Lynne reached over and gave him a huge hug and kissed his cheek. The nine year old blushed at this. His sister didn't understand he didn't like kisses, especially from his four year old sister. "Okay, that's enough!" Michael continued hastily.

He was about to take off the crown, when Lynne chimed, "No no! Again!"

"AGAIN?!"

XxXxX

Michael had gotten tired of playing Lynne's princess games as soon as they had finished playing it once. However, Lynne herself was satisfied with them for days, leaving the poor boy in misery. But eventually, she got tired of playing princess and princes with her same old boring brothers.

Lynne would see if any of the kids from kindergarten would play with her. On Monday morning, Lynne loaded her backpack with her costumes and her mother took her to kindergarten. Upon arriving, the little girl put her backpack away in her cubby and behaved exceptionally well that day. One play time arrived; she took Michiko aside and told her what her plans were.

"Princesses and Princes?" Michiko asked delightedly, "That's fun! I'll be the princess!"

"No!" Lynne argued immediately, "I'm the princess! I called it!"

Michiko scowled, "No you didn't. I said it first."

"But it's my stuff," Lynne shrugged.

"I don't wanna be the prince!"

"I don't either!"

Instead, the girls decided on playing with lego and making princesses and castles out of the plastic toys. None the less, Lynne still wanted a playmate to play Princesses and Princes with her.

XxXxX

"MOM. I'm bored!" Michael complained to his mother after Saturday lunch. Lynne was still sitting at the table, picking at her vegetables she didn't want to eat.

"It's a beautiful Saturday afternoon Michael, why don't you go play outside or something?" Ichigo suggested, occupied with spoon feeding Dylan his own lunch.

"Go to the park or something," Kashino agreed, clearing the table. He looked at Lynne, who was still finishing her vegetables and sighed.

"Can I go?" Lynne asked excitedly. She loved the swings. Her favourite part had to be the swings. Or maybe it was the slide. No, it had to be the sandbox... Scratch that. She just liked the park.

Ichigo raised her eyebrows at her daughter, "Maybe if you finish those vegetables on your plate."

Lynne then proceeded in shoving the vegetables in her mouth and chewed viciously. Swallowing, she asked again, "Can I go?"

"Michael, take your sister to the park," Kashino said finally.

"What? Do I have to?" He asked.

"You're bored, aren't you?" Ichigo replied dryly, "Go take your sister to the park then."

He sighed, "Fine. Come on Lynne. Hurry up." Lynne scrambled out of her chair and to the door. As she tied her shoes, Michael reached for his blue baseball hat and set it slightly angled on his head as he usually did.

"Be back in half an hour," Ichigo reminded them.

"Yes Mom," Michael replied, opening the door. After closing it behind them, he grumbled, "It's not like I want to stay longer."

XxXxX

The park was just across the street and a minute walk down. Since it was a Saturday, there were many other kids there. Lynne, unsure of what to do first, looked around excitedly to see where the most kids were.

Michael found that some of his own friends were also there watching little siblings, so they began hanging around and playing with each other.

Lynne finally decided on playing on the swings. Sitting on the black seat she began swinging her legs as she had seen many other kids do. Although, she was unable to really get herself swinging. At a time like this, she would call to her parents to push her, but they weren't there. Michael too, was busy playing grounders with a bunch of other ten year olds. Huffing, Lynne began kicking her legs more forcefully.

"Do you want help?"

The little girl turned around, a boy with blond hair was behind her, and he looked about the same age. He watched her struggle, with a small smile on his face, amused at her inability to use a swing.

"I don't need your help thank you," Lynne answered slightly snobbishly.

"It just looks like you need it," The boy said again.

Lynne sighed, "Fine. I'd like help, if you don't mind."

He laughed and began pushing her by the small of her back, "I've never seen you before," He told her.

"I haven't seen you either," Lynne replied.

"... What's your favourite thing to do?" The boy asked, as there was nothing more awkward to him then silence.

"I like playing princesses and princes," Lynne giggled, "But I haven't found anyone fun to play it with me."

The boy stopped pushing her. "What's princesses and princes?"

"I'm the princess who needs to be saved by a prince with chocolate eyes," Lynne told him, as if it were obvious.

He crinkled his eyebrows together, "Chocolate eyes?"

"You know, brown eyes."

"Why does the prince have to have brown eyes?" The boy asked her. Lynne didn't understand why he didn't get it. It was just an example of childhood oblivion.

"Because, my eyes are brown. My mommy told me that she liked the colour of my eyes and they remind her of chocolate. I want a prince whose eyes remind me of chocolate too." Lynne concluded.

The blond boy frowned, "But I don't have brown eyes. Mine are gold..."

Lynne gasped, "Wait, does that mean you want to play princesses and princes with me?"

He shrugged, "It sounds like fun. I don't mind. But if your prince has to have brown eyes..."

Lynne jumped off the swing and grabbed hold of his hands, "Who cares? My brother doesn't have brown eyes either. But we can pretend you do!"

Her new play mate smiled at her, "Sure!"

XxXxX

"Fair princess!" The blond boy called to her. Lynne was standing at the top of the jungle gym by the slides and he was at the bottom. "Are you okay?"

Lynne giggled happily. Finally, someone who actually wanted to play princesses and princes with her. "I'm fine!" She called down the slide at him, "How about you prince?"

The boy panted dramatically, "I'm fine princess! But it took time to get past the dragon..." He pointed to the teeter-totter that resembled a lizard type thing.

"Oh prince! You're so brave!" Lynne cooed and slid down the slide to meet her prince charming. He took hold of her hand at the bottom and together they ran so they were under the gazebo like structure where families had picnics. "I'm so glad you saved me!" Lynne exclaimed, still playing along.

"I'm so glad you're all right," Her prince agreed.

"I like the colours of your eyes," She continued, "Such a nice shade of brown..."

This was when the boy frowned. Breaking character for a second, he asked again, "Why does the prince have to have brown eyes? Can't he just have golden eyes instead?"

Lynne sighed, "But he's supposed to have chocolat eyes. That's the plan. I like chocolate!"

He paused thoughtfully, before suggesting, "But aren't golden eyes like caramel? You could have a caramel-eyed prince instead!"

Lynne puckered her lips into a duck-face sort of look, "I guess so... Caramel is just as good as chocolate... right?"

"Maybe even better," He agreed with her. "Now I can really be your prince."

"Yeah," Lynne agreed finally, "I love you my caramel-eyed prince." She cooed, kissing him sweetly on the cheek.

His face immediately turned red. He said, "I love you too princess."

It was sweet, how innocent it was. How naive they were to what love really felt like. The boy's mother watched amusedly. It seemed as though her son had found a new special playmate...

His mother called him. The blond boy looked away from Lynne to his mother, who he looked almost exactly like.

"Yeah...?" He asked reluctantly.

"Tell your new friend goodbye, it's time to go home," She told him.

"Aw!" Lynne exclaimed, "But we were having so much fun!"

Michael called to Lynne from the other side of the park, "Come on Lynne! Time to go home!"

She sighed, "I guess we're both leaving though..."

The blond boy smiled at her, "It's okay. We can play again some time!"

"Hopefully... If we ever see each other again," Lynne agreed. "See you soon prince."

"See ya princess," He agreed before watching her run off toward her older brother.

Lynne sighed as she walked back home with her brother. She was going to find her caramel-eyed prince again someday. She knew she would.

"Come on Kazuye," The boy's mother said as she took hold of his hand. He was still looking down the street to where his new friend had left, "It's time to go home."

* * *

**Me: KABOOM. Was your mind blown?**

**Kashino: No. I saw it coming.**

**Me: Shut up. Meanie.**

**Kashino: Whatever Mikashi. Just go and write MJMS now.**

**Me: *sigh* I guess I will... Later.**

**Kashino: Procrastinator. **

**Me: -.-**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**1. Shuusui11-11Blade**

**2. AnimeMangaVicki**

**3. Guest**

**4. bakamonostalgic167**

**5. CatchyCally**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**:)**

**Love and Joy!**

**~Mikashi-chan :)**


	10. Christmas Miracles

**Me: Hi guys! Merry Christmas Eve! I've got this cute little one-shot to share with you guys in response to the Christmas season. Enjoy! :)**

**I DO NOT OWN YUMEIRO PATISSIERE.**

* * *

Christmas Miracles

Michael: 10

Lynne: 5

Dylan: 2

XxXxX

"Ah!" Dylan reached upward, trying to grab his mother's hat once again. However, Ichigo was too quick for him and pulled his arms down.

"No Dyl-Dyl, that's Mommy's hat, don't touch," She chastised softly to the little boy. He frowned, clearly unhappy.

Scrunching up his eyebrows, he said, "Bu' Mama..."

"No buts," She told him.

"Mama!" Lynne pulled on her mother's jacket, "Are we there yet?"

Ichigo looked down at her, "Soon sweet heart."

The Kashino family were walking down a shopping street in Ichigo's hometown. It was the Christmas Eve and many people were there as well. Ichigo and Kashino were taking them to a Christmas store called, 'Just Christmas'. It had been one of Ichigo's favourite shops as a little girl and she couldn't wait to show it to the kids too.

"Mom, I'm bored," Michael complained, his hands jammed in his coat pocket. Ichigo knew he was itching to get back into the car, she had made him leave his gameboy there and she was certain that's why he was so moody.

"Come on, we're here to have fun!" Ichigo chirped happily, trying to lighten his spirits, "The Just Christmas shop is amazing!"

"Your mother is right," Kashino agreed, "She's taken me there more times than I can count, but it's enjoyable every time."

"How come Daddy?" Lynne asked, pulling on her coat collar. She was wearing a navy blue jacket with pink plaid stripes, it was zipped up and buttoned which made the collar tickle her neck.

"Because," He said, looking up to the sky. Christmas lights were stung over the buildings and across the streets, almost as if there were fairies floating up above, "It's just a magical place. It feels different every time you go."

Lynne herself was mystified by this and stopped to contemplate what the store might look like. She pictured a life sized gingerbread house, with gumdrop steps and sugar candy windows. She licked her lips, wondering if would be edible...

In reality, she came face to face with the actual Just Christmas store. It was a simple homey sort of building, with cobblestone walls. It was glittering with little pearly lights, the humble wooden sign reading, "Just Christmas," in fancy lettering. In through the big glass window, Lynne saw the massive Christmas tree and shelves upon shelves of Christmas decorations. "Ooh!" She cooed, excited.

Ichigo herself was excited as well, and it made her all the more happy to see her little girl excited as well, the bright lights reflecting in her innocent eyes. "Let's go in and take a look around," Ichigo told her daughter, who happily took hold of her free hand. Dylan babbled from his resting place in his mother's arm, his focus constantly shifting at the different glittery ornaments and household garnishes.

Kashino meanwhile proceeded in getting Michael excited, as he had outgrown the little kid mentality of Santa Claus and magic. The boy shoved his hands deeper inside his pockets and looked around. Maybe it was pretty nice and many things were interesting. Kashino began noticing Michael's interest in different things and smiled to himself. No matter how grown-up he pretended to be, he was still a child inside.

Lynne continually squeezed her mother's hand, "Mama! Mama, look!" She squealed excitedly, pointing to a particularly shiny ornament or cozy looking Christmas pillow.

Together, the Kashino family walked through the store. Most families had family traditions such as putting the star on the tip top of the tree, or maybe snuggling up in Christmas sweaters and opening presents on Christmas Eve. But this was theirs, and it was absolutely perfect.

After a while, Lynne began becoming increasingly fidgety, wanting to let go of her mother's hand and explore on her own. However, Ichigo would not allow her to, as she didn't want her to get lost.

A store clerk, sensing their problem crossed over to them and squatted down to Lynne's height, "What seems to be the trouble dear?" She asked the five-year-old.

Lynne stared at her, she looked to be older than her mother was, though not by much. Her hair was a light shade of brown, with little hints of gray. She had glasses perched at the tip of her nose and a warm smile. Ichigo gestured Lynne to answer, "I wanna explore the store," Lynne explained, "Bu' I can't let go of my Mama's hand."

"How about I tell you a story instead?" The employee asked her. Lynne continued to stare almost blankly at the employee. Ichigo again squeezed her daughter's hand in an attempt to get her to answer.

"Uh.. Sure," Lynne replies finally, "What story?"

"About Santa Claus little one," The employee laughed softly, "Do you know about Santa Claus dear?"

Lynne nodded feverishly, since she was little, Santa had come to her house on the night of Christmas and left her presents. How could she not know about Santa Claus?

"Well, did you know we are helpers of Santa Claus?" The employee asked Lynne gently.

"You are?" Lynne breathed, in awe, "H-how?"

By this time, Kashino and Michael joined Ichigo, Lynne and Dylan, listening in on the story.

"Have you ever broken a toy?" The employee asked, "And been super sad about it?"

Michael snorted, "Oh yeah. Man, when I was little, Lynne broke so many of my toys."

Lynne blushed at this. It wasn't her fault she was a curious kid. "Well, sometimes Santa's elves break toys too," The employee told Lynne, "And when they're broken, they are in no condition to give out for Christmas, are they?"

Lynne slowly shook her head, "No one wants a broken toy fo' Christmas." She responded.

"Nu-uh!" Dylan added.

The employee began leading them down to the back of the store, "Right. So Santa sends us all the broken toys so we can fix them up and get them back to him. Then he is able to give them to good boys and girls for Christmas." She took a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door in the back that was labeled, employees only. She swung the door open and the Kashino family was introduced to a new piece of the Christmas store that neither Kashino nor Ichigo had seen.

Behind the door, 3 or 4 of the other employees at the store were seated at a wooden table working away on toys. All around them were boxes of toys, some labeled 'For Donation' and others, 'To Put Back On Shelf'. Both Lynne and Dylan gasped at the sight of a room teeming with toys, though Michael didn't seem as interested.

In all the years Ichigo had been going to the Just Christmas store, she had never seen this. She saw her daughter's eyes dancing with delight as she saw the boatload of toys in front of her. Particularly at the fuzzy brown teddy bear one of the workers were fixing. It had curly chocolate coloured fur and a red bow tied around the neck. It has on a little chef's hat and held a cupcake in its left paw. Ichigo had to admit, had she been a child, she would have wanted it too.

Dylan meanwhile, tugged on his mother's hair, "Ma!" He exclaimed, pointing at a wooden train in the 'To Put Back On Shelf' box, "I want!"

The train was about the size of a McDonald's happy meal toy, yet was decorated far nicer and was of much better quality. It was made of red stained cherry wood and the wheels were made with a metal that looked as copper. Dylan cooed over it, straining over to reach it.

Ichigo began blushing as the employees turned to look at all the noise, "No Dyl, that's not yours... You can't take it."

The employee smiled, picking the toy up and handing it to Dylan, "No, it's quite alright, he can play with it if he would like."

Ichigo thanked her, squinting at her nametag, "T-thank you, Misu-san."

"It's no problem," She responded, "Lynne, would you like to see the teddy bear?"

Lynne's eyes shot open wide and she nodded quickly. The employee finished off sowing the tear on the back and handed it to Misu, who gave it to Lynne. The little girl immediately started smiling and snuggling with the fuzzy little bear.

Kashino bent down to be at her height, "Remember, that's not yours. You have to give it back after."

Lynne stared at it sadly before nodding, "Yes Dad."

Misu looked at Michael, who was just casually looking around the room, "What about you boy?" She asked him, "See anything that interests you?"

"My name is Michael," He replied, not trying to be rude, "Uh... I guess... I do like that." He pointed to a display of Pokémon cards in the donation box. They had been bent, but smoothed out by the employees.

Misu took them off the shelf and Michael hungrily scanned them over, examining the information critically.

Kashino and Ichigo looked at each other. They didn't want the kids to get too attached to their newfound discoveries. They weren't their own after all.

"Well, we really must be going," Ichigo mumbled, too kind-hearted to make her kids give the toys back, "Thanks for everything."

"Kids, give them the toys back please," Kashino instructed, "Thank you for showing us all this by the way."

The kids stared at their father with disbelief, it was obvious they didn't want to give the toys back. Kashino sighed, "Come on kids. We have to go."

They all seemed sad, but each handed back their toy to Misu. Ichigo took the train out of Dylan's hand and he began to whine, wanting it back. "We should really be going," Ichigo said, it seemed as though Dylan might cry, so she wanted to get out of there, "Thank you for everything."

Misu smiled sympathetically at the children, "It seems like it's time to go home! I hope you come back soon kids, there's so much stuff I'd love to show you."

"Okay," Lynne replied sadly, still looking at the teddy bear in the woman's hands, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas child," Misu replied.

XxXxX

Throughout the car ride, Kashino and Ichigo were aware of the kids sadness upon having to leave the toys behind. Dylan was asleep in his car seat, as he was easily upset in cars when awake. Lynne was staring out the frosty window, glumly watching the streetlights pass. Michael had gone back to his video games, though there was the obvious tension in his expression and willing himself not to show his parents that he was upset.

Ichigo was very bothered by the fact that her kids were upset on Christmas Eve, but there was nothing she could do about it as of then. Kashino quietly reached over and took hold of her hand, while keeping his other hand on the steering wheel. He squeezed gently, to reassure her. She sighed before leaning back in her seat.

XxXxX

When they arrived home, Kashino and Ichigo got the kids ready for bed and into bed. "Mama?" Lynne had asked, "Would it be too late to ask Santa for the teddy bear at the store?"

Ichigo had replied, "Of course not. It's Christmas Eve though, so Santa must already be getting presents out."

"Oh."

Ichigo sat down on the couch beside the Christmas tree, tired from the day, and wishing she had done something at the toy store to make her kids happy. Kashino walked into the room with a plate of cookies and glass of milk, "The kids prepared this in the morning," He told her, "For Santa."

Both knew Santa was not real. Instead, every year when the kids set out the milk and cookies, they waited until they were asleep and ate it themselves. As they snacked on the cookies, Ichigo finally said, "I wish we had done something at the toy store."

Kashino sighed and took a sip of milk, "I do too. But those weren't even on sale, there was no way we could've done anything."

"That's true I guess," Ichigo replied, taking the glass out of her husband's hand and taking a sip herself, "But they looked so sad, it broke my heart a little. If Santa did exist, I would ask him to get us those presents for the kids somehow."

"I would too Ichigo. I would too."

Just as they were speaking these words, there was a small knock at the door. Both parents turned to where the door was, a figure standing there. It looked as though they were wearing a Santa hat. "No way..." Ichigo's eyes were wide, "Makoto, you don't think..."

"Don't be ridiculous Ichigo," He rolled his eyes, "It's probably just one of those stupid carolers again." Together they tiptoed across the room as to not wake the kids and opened the door.

"Misu-san!" Ichigo exclaimed in a sharp whisper. The lady from the Just Christmas store was there, standing at the doorstep with three wrapped presents in her arms.

"Hello Kashino-sans," She said, addressing them both with a smile, "I brought you these! They are for your children."

Ichigo took the gifts, confused. Kashino eyed them carefully, "These couldn't be..."

"The toys from the store?" She finished his question, "Yes they are."

Ichigo's jaw dropped, "Oh Misu-san! You didn't have to..."

"Oh but I did Ichigo dear!" She replied, "You've been coming to the store for as long as I can remember. You deserve this for your kids hun, they are just the sweetest little things."

"Thank you," Kashino said finally, "This is so nice of you..."

"All in the Christmas spirit!" Misu agreed happily, "Well then, I'll be off. Good night to you both." And then she walked down the steps and back into her car. As she drove off, Kashino and Ichigo exchanged glances.

"You don't think she really does work for Santa, do you?" Ichigo asked finally.

"Oh come on Ichigo..."

"B-but we were talking about asking Santa for the gifts and then..."

"Just give it a rest," He laughed softly, before ruffling her hair and kissing her softly.

XxXxX

The next day, all 3 children came down the stairs, eager to open presents first thing in the morning. Lynne held Dylan's hand as they went down and Michael was behind them.

"Merry Christmas!" Kashino and Ichigo greeted them.

"Mewwy Chwistmas!" Dylan chirped back happily.

The three kids crowded around the tree, which had piles of present sitting around it. "Which should we open first?" Michael asked.

Kashino and Ichigo looked at each other before nudging each kid the gift Misu had dropped at the house for them last night. "How about these?" Ichigo asked.

As each child opened their own gift and saw what was inside, they gasped in excitement, smiling wide. Kashino and Ichigo couldn't think of anything that could have made their Christmas any better.

* * *

**Me: Who follows me on tumblr? If you recall, this is the story I started about 2 months ago. I actually finished it in time! SUCCESS!**

**For those of you who still haven't seen it, check it out! The link is on my profile!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING :3**

**1. CatchyCally**

**2. Vega Asteria**

**3. lusiw123**

**4. bakamonostalgic167**

**5. AzukiDoll**

**6. Morganstern15**

**7. Aoi Kobayashi**

**8. Kitsune Jackson**

**9. Rei Star**

**10. AnimeMangaVicki**

**11. StrawberryDream15**

**12. Guest**

**13. Brisingr13**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Merry Christmas,**

**~Mikashi-chan :)**


	11. Motherly Love

**Me: Hey guys! Belated Happy New Year! May this year be a blessing to you. :)**

**Ichigo: And here's a New Year's sort of special.**

**Me: I say sort of because it kinda... It kinda just takes place at New Years, the story doesn't seem to really revolve around New Years itself. LOL.**

**So I wrote this story to show Ichigo's love towards her children. I'm also writing one for Kashino, so look forward to it! I hope these chapters make you realize how much family means and how important family love is. **

**Enjoy!**

**Ichigo: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere.**

* * *

Motherly Love

Michael: 5 Months

XxXxX

It was darker than most other nights, though everyone was beaming with cheers, smiles alighted the faces of people alike. New Years was one of those you couldn't help but celebrate, especially for certain couple Amano Ichigo and Kashino Makoto.

Every year since they could remember, the duo would usually go to one of their friend's houses and celebrate by watching the ball drop in New York and enjoy sparkling cider. Though, now things changed. Living in London prevented them from visiting friends, as Rumi was the only one who had also gone. She had gone to one of her new friend's place with much coaxing from Ichigo, as she wouldn't have gone anywhere else. Kashino and Ichigo this year had decided not to go anywhere, as they now had a little one and as new parents, they had learned the little ones always came first. Michael himself had been born 2 months early than he should have, so he tended to be more fragile and smaller than other babies his age.

So, this New Years, Kashino and Ichigo sat on the couch, in front of the television, watching the events happening in New York, with Michael crawling around on a blanket in front of them on the floor, cooing and babbling softly as he played with a little plush ball with a bell in the center. His brown hair stuck up in unruly little tufts, much like his father's did prior to waking up in the morning. The poor little boy was trying to getting over a little cold, so he still sniffled and was irritated, though not as bad as he had been a few days before.

"This feels weird," Ichigo finally admitted, "To be all alone on New Years, it's kind of strange."

"Agreed," Kashino nodded, "But, I think it's kind of nice like this, just our family. No need to worry about anything."

Ichigo sighed, "Except for Michael's cold. It breaks my heart that he's so fragile, he's been sick more than a little baby should."

Kashino squeezed her hand reassuringly, "It's not your fault Ichigo, he's still a cheerful little guy." He gestured to Michael who laughed as his jingling toy rolled off to one side, "See?"

"But if I had just kept him inside me for 2 months... He'd be a healthy baby."

"There's nothing you could have done to prevent that from happening," Kashino told her softly. It was a very touchy subject. Michael was fragile, there was no denying it. But Ichigo always felt as if it were her fault that he was born early, even Kashino couldn't convince her otherwise.

Ichigo said nothing, but scooped up her little baby off the floor who whined as he was separated from his toys. "Ah!" He babbled unhappily, reaching down for his ball.

Kashino picked it up off the floor and put it in Michael's arms. Ichigo smoothed his hair down, "My baby. I love you so much."

In response, the boy sneezed, which caused Ichigo to sigh, "Ma..." He gurgled, leaning back and and snuggling into her chest.

"Oh baby, if I could make you better I would," She murmured, pressing her lips to his head, "Mommy would do anything."

Michael puckered his lips and Kashino leaned forward and gave him a kiss as well, "We would baby."

He babbled something in response, as if to say 'I get it!' and closed his eyes. It was already 10, much later than he usually slept, but it was New Years, Ichigo didn't mind much. She began rocking him in her arms until his breathing evened out. As he slept peacefully, Ichigo looked to Kashino who smiled softly at her. "It's all my fault he's like this." Ichigo whispered sadly, touching her finger to his warm cheek, "He's starting to run another fever."

Her husband got up and went into the kitchen to fetch the baby Tylenol. Even though it was meant for babies the age of Michael, he was so fragile he couldn't take too much. Ichigo prodded his mouth open, which caused Michael to whine. His eyelids fluttered ever so slightly, showing that he was awake and aware. Kashino slowly fed the little amount of medicine to him. It was obvious Michael didn't like it, as he began fusing and his eyes shot open, filled with tears.

As his wailing filled the room, Ichigo herself looked as though she would cry. "I'm sorry baby, so sorry," She mumbled quietly, moving his hair away from his forehead.

XxXxX

It was already 11 o'clock and Michael's fever still hadn't gone down. He was in distress, unable to sleep or get comfortable. He whined and cried and screamed, but he never felt better. Ichigo was wary, she didn't know what to do. Her baby was in misery and she felt there was nothing she could do to make it better.

They couldn't give him more medicine, it would be too much. Kashino was at her side the whole time. He had his arm around her, trying to soothe her as ironically, she tried to soothe Michael.

It broke Kashino's heart to see Michael so upset. He may have been a sadist as a teenager, but being married and having a child had softened him up quite a bit. Ichigo was silently crying, small little tears dropping from her eyes every once in a while. Kashino didn't know if he would ever be able to understand what she was feeling.

"This is all my fault," Ichigo whispered painfully, "My poor baby." She pressed his hot cheek against her own cool one, "Mommy loves you so much. I'm sorry I put you through this."

Michael whined in response, not feeling at all comfortable. He reached for his mother and tugged on her hair, as if to say, 'Mom! Help me!'

Ichigo sighed, settling him in her arms, "Let the fever go down. I'll do anything."

XxXxX

It was 11:30 now. Not that either Kashino or Ichigo was paying attention. This hadn't been how they planned to spend their New Year at all. Michael's fever was residing, but painfully slow. It was like an agonizing waiting game.

The boy had finally been able to fall asleep, though Ichigo knew from her motherly instincts, that he was still suffering. His little chest rose quickly, indicating his small, strained breathing. His hair stuck to his forehead from sweat and he whined in his sleep.

By 11:45, he wasn't any better than he had been at 10 o'clock. The T.V was still on, but the volume had been lowered. On screen were happy news reporters, talking about how exciting the New Year was going to be.

"How can the new year be exciting? My poor baby..." Ichigo mumbled.

"Problems seem to end as soon as the clock strikes 12, don't ya' think?" The girl on the news asked her partner.

"Sure thing," He answered, "I think it's a little bit of New Year's magic."

"That's so stupid," Kashino said, coming in with a glass of water. "God, Ichigo, you look awful." It was true. She was very tired and worn out by trying to make her baby feel better. She seemed to have neglected herself. Kashino handed her the glass of water, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She replied sadly, "If only I could say the same for my baby." Sipping from the glass, she asked him, "... Do you believe in New Year miracles?"

He shrugged, "Well... It was near the New Year when I first kissed you, wasn't it?"

She blushed, before directing her attention back to Michael, "We weren't ready to have a family." She said finally.

Kashino's eyes widened, this was the first time Ichigo had ever said something like that. Yes, they were only 23 years old. Actually, they were just recently married, but Kashino never regretted having a child. Michael was the pride and joy of his life, he couldn't have asked for anything better. "What are you talking about Ichigo? You're a wonderful mother; we are ready to have a family! We already have one!"

"Wonderful mother?" She grumbled bitterly, "I can't even make him feel better."

"That's not your fault and you know it," He said, his voice stern, "So don't go giving me that kind of stuff."

She was silent for a moment, "But..." She tried to argue.

"Don't you get it? You're the best mom I've ever seen!" Kashino finally told her. He was tired of her thinking so lowly of herself. She was wonderful. She loved Michael, and that was all there was to it. So what if he had been born early? It wasn't her fault. "My mom neglected me for the first 16 years of my life. How do you think that made me feel? You cherish Michael like he's the best thing in the whole world. Don't you get it? It doesn't matter how good you can make your baby feel or how much you can do for them, it's how much you love them that makes the good mother and I know for sure you have more love for Michael than anything else in the world."

Ichigo was dead silent. Kashino had again and again told her what a good mother she was, but now she was finally given a reason. "Makoto..." She murmured.

"Stop calling yourself a bad mother," He whispered, his voice breaking slightly, "You aren't. I swear by all the sweets I've ever made."

"Oh Makoto," Ichigo leaned forward and pressed her lips against his own. At that very moment, the cheers from the T.V shocked them and made them break apart.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" And the ball was dropped in Times Square.

"... We missed the New Year countdown," Ichigo deadpanned.

Kashino sighed, "I guess."

"Ma... Ma..." Michael mumbled, before his eyes opened slightly. He stared up at his mother and father, before a grin overtook his face, "Da... Da!"

Ichigo looked down, "Michael?" She pressed her hand against his forehead, "His fever is gone!"

Michael smiled, staring at his mother's alighted face he said, "Luv... Chu."

Kashino raised an eyebrow and stared at his wife, whose smile grew to be a mile wide. "What did I tell you? Best mother in the world."

* * *

**Me: I hoped you liked it!**

**Kashino: It was very... Emotional.**

**Me: KASHINO MAKOTO? Admitting something was... EMOTIONAL?**

**Kashino: I mean... So much emotions. It was... Overwhelming.**

**Me: Just admit you liked it.**

**Kashino: What?**

**Me: We all know you liked it. :P**

**Kashino: ... I guess I liked it... A little.**

**Me: Knew it ;)**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**1. Daishi**

**2. Lusaay**

**3. CatchyCally**

**4. StrawberryDream15**

**5. bakamonostalgic167**

**6. Brisingr13**

**7. Aoi Kobayashi**

**8. Guest**

**Please Review!**

**xoxo**

**~Mikashi-chan :)**


	12. Father Dearest

**Me: HELLO!~ Another one-shot for "Like A Real Family Does"! Recently, I've found myself having fun with writing them, so that's why I keep posting them... Um... MJMS is sort of in a rut. LOL... Um... I'll get to it as soon as I find a little bit of inspiration. Trust me, I want to write it too. But it's not coming. I promise I'll get to it soon. It's exam week, so I don't get much time for much else...**

**Enjoy this story! Like the previous chapter, it reflects on parents' love for their children, this time, showcasing Kashino's love. Hope you like it!**

**I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere.**

* * *

Father Dearest

Michael: 2 Months

XxXxX

Kashino had to admit, he never planned on falling in love. He never planned on getting married and he never ever thought he would have a kid. And yet he found himself at 23 in London, married to the most beautiful girl in the world and cradling a newborn baby.

His bride, Amano Ichigo was also at the tender age of 23, nursing herself back to normal after being pregnant for 7 months. Together they sat on the balcony attached to their apartment building. It was mid September and he and his wife were enjoying the last little bits of nice weather. Bundled up in Kashino's arms was their newborn son Michael, who was only about 2 months old. He was dressed in navy blue footed pajamas and wrapped up in a baby blanket.

He looked much like Ichigo in his facial features, paired with her brown eyes. However, he had sparkling golden eyes, just like his father. He was currently babbling contently, as his parents talked.

"Makoto, it's not unreasonable," Ichigo pouted, "I don't want to go back to work, not yet. Michael's still so small..."

"You've been off work for so long Ichigo," He insisted, "It's been 3 months, 1 month before Michael was born and 2 after. I think it's about time you can come back, if anything, just to work the register."

"Most husbands don't want their wives to go back to work so soon you know," Ichigo complained, "Besides, there's no one to watch Michael. He's so fragile... You know he was born early, he's not strong enough..."

"Would you feel better if I stayed behind and watched him? Just to get you used to being back at work." That's when Ichigo started laughing, which caused the chocolatier to scowl at her. "What?"

"You... Alone with a little baby? I doubt you'd last!" Ichigo giggled, "Come on Kashino, you've never been home alone with him!"

He grumbled, "Well maybe I should start now then."

Ichigo raised her eyebrows amusedly, "I bet you wouldn't last a day."

"You're on."

XxXxX

The next day, Ichigo was by the door, buttoning up her jacket, ready to leave for the shop for the first time in months, "I left milk in the fridge," Ichigo told him. Michael had not yet gone of nursing and so Ichigo had gotten her milk into a bottle and left it for later.

"I've got it," Kashino responded, holding Michael in his arms.

"And his nap time is around 11," Ichigo continued.

"Hun, it's like you think I don't know how to take care of a baby, let me remind you, I'm his father," Kashino rolled his eyes.

Ichigo laughed, before leaning over and kissing his cheek, "I know babe, sorry." Then, she pressed her lips tenderly against Michael's small forehead, "Goodbye my sweet baby boy, I'll miss you." She really would, it would be the first time her and her son were separated. It was truly an emotional moment.

Using all of her power, she stepped away from her baby boy and out the door. As it closed behind her, tears began falling from her eyes, "Goodbye."

XxXxX

When Ichigo was gone, Kashino stared at Michael, who was content just lying there in his arms. "Now what?" He asked aloud, as if the baby would answer. What Ichigo did all day was beyond him. She was gone for about 30 seconds and he was already at a loss as to how to kill time.

He walked aimlessly into the living room and turned the T.V on. It's light background noise seemed to make him feel better as he was at home by himself with just a little baby to keep him company. Michael was confused as to what was happening, usually he was with his mother and they did fun things like playing. She would talk to him in that soothing voice of hers and make him laugh. His father on the other hand was sort of just holding him and doing nothing but standing.

He made a little whine, as if to get attention. Kashino looked down at Michael, who scrunched up his face in discontentment. "What's wrong with you buddy?" Kashino asked him intently.

"Awah..." Michael whined, bored out of his little baby mind.

"Are you hungry...?" Kashino asked. It seemed unusual for him to be hungry already, since Ichigo had fed him just before she left.

He walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge for the bottle of milk. Michael was very tender, he wasn't able to drink milk that was too hot or too cold. Kashino and Ichigo both knew that from personal experience. They had learned quite a few things from being parents. One was not to heat milk in the microwave, now that had been an awful experience. Instead, holding Michael in his one arm and getting a deep pot on the stove, he filled it with water and turned the heat on low. As the water warmed, he put the bottle in, as to heat it slowly and evenly.

Michael, who was in no way hungry, was watching his father's actions intently. Usually Ichigo just fed him herself, she didn't use a bottle.

Once Kashino had finished heating the bottle, he sat on the living room couch and proceeded in trying to feed Michael. Michael promptly refused the bottle, whining displeasingly. "Come on, you made me go through all that work for nothing?" Kashino asked him incredulously.

In response, Michael giggled ever so softly, amused by his father's facial expression. Kashino rolled his eyes and sat back into the couch cushions. He had Michael in his arms and rocked him absently as he got sucked into the news that was on the television.

Again, Michael found himself neglected. When his mother was around, he was the center of attention. He planned to keep it that way. Whining again, he got his father's attention. "Now what's up buddy?" Kashino asked.

"Are you tired...?" Kashino guessed. It was almost 11 o'clock, Michael's nap time. He turned the T.V off and went down the hall into the nursery. It was painted a crisp navy blue, with a wooden stained crib against the wall and countless other baby things in the room. Kashino sat on the rocking chair in the corner and began rocking Michael. He and Ichigo had realized that Michael seemed to fall asleep faster if they were on the rocking chair. Apparently, he found it lulling and soothing and was asleep within minutes.

And it was true. Michael was out like a light in 5 minutes flat. Kashino was grateful he fell asleep so easily. Others had tried to scare him about being up all night trying to calm down their baby, but no such thing had really happened so far. If Michael were to wake up in the night, it took as little as 10 minutes for him to sleep again.

Kashino lay him in his crib and set the baby monitor on. Now he really had no idea what to do. He found himself wandering aimlessly into the kitchen. That was what he did, he supposed. When he was bored, he made something in the kitchen. It was like practise and because he did it so much, he was able to make anything quite easily. It surely had helped when Ichigo was pregnant as she craved the strangest things.

As he made some sort of chocolate dish for Ichigo when she came home, he kept the baby monitor beside him on the counter.

XxXxX

Kashino was quite astonished by all he had done in the time Michael was asleep. He had washed all the dishes in the sink and put them away, dusted the whole apartment and finished off his chocolate dish. He realized then that was why their apartment was always so neat and tidy. Ichigo did this every day, possibly even more.

He finally took the chance to sit down, tired by all his work. As if Michael knew his father was finally relaxing, his cries echoed from the baby monitor. Sighing, Kashino got up and went back into the nursery to where Michael was lying in his crib, crying from waking up.

"Oh man, it's okay buddy," Kashino told him softly, reaching into the crib and picking him up. Michael screamed on, which was weird. Usually, as soon as one of his parents picked him up, he stopped. "Michael...?" Kashino mumbled, slightly alarmed.

The boy went on crying and Kashino had no idea why. Sitting down on the rocking chair, he began rocking back and forth, which usually soothed Michael, but to no avail at the current time. Kashino pressed his lips together in a fine line, unable to think of what might be causing his baby the need to cry so much. The rocking chair was obviously not helping, so he got up and back into the living room where he had left the bottle of milk from before. It was no longer as warm as it had been, but it wasn't cold either. "Here Michael, will this make you feel better?" Kashino asked, prodding the bottle at Michael's mouth.

In response, Michael's little hand swatted it away. It was pretty obvious he didn't want it. "Okay..." Kashino said slowly, "Uh... Are you...?" He honestly had no idea and he was starting to panic. Ichigo always seemed to know what to do when Michael started crying. She said he had a different cry for different things he wanted. To Kashino, all he could hear was a screaming child.

Kashino went through a mental checklist of what could be wrong. He wasn't hungry. His diaper didn't need to be changed. He wasn't tired. There was nothing he could think of.

What he didn't know, was at this time of day, Ichigo would bring him outside, bundled up so he would get fresh air. She had learned with spending time with him that he enjoyed fresh air, as it was easier for his tiny lungs to breathe. Michael was agitated by the fact that that was not happening.

"What do I do?" Kashino panicked, speaking to himself. Looking around the room, he looked for any sort of implication as to what could make his son feel better. He spotted the plants on the balcony, wondering if that might entertain Michael. Walking to the glass sliding doors that lead to the balcony, he shifted Michael in his arms and pointed at the plants, "Hey Michael, look at those! Aren't they nice?" He gestured to the flowers, feeling ridiculous, "See those flowers? Mommy planted them when you first came home."

Michael stared outside, still crying. He wanted to be out there. Wasn't it obvious to his father? Reaching his small hand out, Michael slapped the window, as if to say, "I WANT OUT. NOW!"

"You want to go outside?" Kashino asked him, as if he expected an answer. "Well... I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Grabbing a blanket off the couch, Kashino made sure Michael was completely covered before stepping outside onto the balcony. The September air was mild, and Kashino tucked the corners of the blanket around Michael cozily.

Michael, finally breathing in the nice air, cooed happily, finally appeased. Kashino was relieved that he was no longer crying. "You're a good boy, aren't you?" Kashino teased him. Sitting on the lawn chair, he stared out at the pale blue sky, "I can't imagine what it'll be like when you grow up. You're going to grow up into someone amazing. You'll find a girl who'll mean the world to you, just like your mother does for me."

Michael closed his eyes, not listening. Though, Kashino hadn't really noticed. "She's the best you know? After all, she made you, my amazing little guy. I guess there was a lot going on when you were going to be born. I was kind of scared, you know? I didn't think I would make a good dad. But I guess I can do some things right, right?"

Unbeknownst to him, Ichigo has come home and was listening to him talk to his 2 month old as if he were a best friend. "I love you," Kashino continued, his cheeks reddening. He still could not quite say anything of that sort without blushing, whether or not it was his own child, "And I just hope you'll love me too. I screw up a lot and tend to lose my temper, but I love you, no matter what you might do."

Ichigo silently smiled, touched by her husband's actions. "And your mommy loves you too. We both do," Kashino said, starting to rattle off a bunch of facts, "And mommy's parents and..." He stopped, before thinking, "Mommy's also the one who thought that I wouldn't last a day taking care of you. She should be home anytime now. She was wrong. I love you too much to give up on you. She so owes me something when she gets back."

And that's when Ichigo's facial expression changed into something more alarmed. She thought to herself, _Well... He's bonding with our kid, that's a good thing. But... I'm SO not looking forward to whatever I owe to him... _Quietly, she slipped back out the front door, without her husband ever knowing. Kashino leaned down in softly kissed Michael's forehead, "You're my little boy, I'll never leave you. If anyone hurts you, I can personally deal with them for you."

Michael giggled, yet did not know what his father was saying. That didn't matter though, he would learn in time just how much his father could love him.

* * *

**Me: Hope it was enjoyable! Please review! :)**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**1. lusiw123**

**2. Deathly Jester**

**3. CatchyCally**

**4. Aoi Kobayashi**

**5. Kitsune Jackson**

**6. StrawberryDream15**

**7. bakamonostalgic167**

**8. Yumi-san89**

**9. AmandaCxh**

**Please review! "I'll Love You Forever"! LOL. **

**(Did you get the pun? xD)**

**Love As Always,**

**~Mikashi-chan :)**


	13. Pokémon Pride

**Me: Hi guys! It's Mikashi!**

**Ichigo: Again with Like A Real Family Does? Are you ever going to update MJMS?**

**Me: Ehehe... ^-^" I will. Soon. I promise.**

**Kashino: -.- That's what they all say.**

**Me: Oh hush! I'll do it when I get the time, for now, enjoy this chapter of LARFD, I'm having fun writing them, I guess that's why their coming out so quickly!**

**I DO NOT OWN YUMEIRO PATISSIERE.**

* * *

Pokémon Pride

Michael: 13

Lynne: 8

Dylan: 5

XxXxX

"COME ON! COME ON! COME ON!" The house seemed to rock, just from the screams. Three preteen boys up in Michael's bedroom, screaming their heads off, for what reason...

The door burst open. A blonde girl, who didn't appear to be any older than 8 years old stood in the doorway, an annoyed expression etched on her face. "Just WHAT are you doing?" She snapped.

The three preteens stopped to stare at her. Michael was one of them, mortified yet again that his sister was snooping on his business again. His other two friends, Jacob and Tony, turned around. They recognized her only as 'Michael's sister' and didn't really care that she was in there. "We're playing video games, that's what Lynne," Michael responded coolly, trying to shoo her out of the room, "Leave us alone."

"But I am trying to watch T.V with Dylan and you are being LOUD," She responded, with equal icy tones in her voice.

"Whatever, we'll keep it down. Just get out!" Michael exclaimed.

Jacob and Tony snickered from behind him, which made his cheeks start to turn red. Once Lynne had been kicked out and the door had been shut, he tried to get rid of the angry red tint on his face, "Where were we?" He asked his friends.

XxXxX

"NO!" Jacob cried, as his final Pokémon went down for the count. "MAN, that's not fair!"

Tony laughed, "Did you expect to beat him? Michael's the Pokémon master!"

Michael proudly puffed out his chest and smiled, "Well, I have been playing the longest, but I do say I'm the best in the room."

Jacob laughed well naturedly, before grabbing a pillow off Michael's bed and throwing it at him, "Yeah, whatever Mr. Pokémon Master."

The rest of the boys roared with laughter and Michael threw the pillow back at Jacob, who proceeded to throw it at Jacob. Once again, the door burst open, the 'troublesome duo' as Michael liked to call them were at the door. Lynne, who was fuming, since she had already told the boys to stay quiet, and Dylan, who had been dragged along with his sister.

"WHAT DID I SAY?" Lynne asked her older brother hotly, "I said to be quiet!" She sighed before entering the room, with Dylan in tow. "That's ALL I asked for!"

"Yeah, whatever. You wouldn't understand," Michael rolled his eyes, "This is for older, mature people Lynne."

She scoffed herself, unlocking that Kashino attitude of hers, "Really?" She let go of Dylan's arm and jumped onto her brother's bed, kicking Tony in the process.

"Ow!" He yelled irritably.

Michael could feel his face turning red all over again, "Lynne! What are you doing?" She looked over his shoulder to stare at the D.S in his hands. Michael had always been a game boy kind of boy, but since D.S had wireless capabilities, he had one of those too for when his friends came over.

"Pokémon? You call THAT a game for mature people? It's a kid's game!" She reached over him and grabbed it out of his hands, "I can play it, easy!" She fiddled with the buttons, "Totally."

"Hey, stop that!" Michael exclaimed, yanking it out of her prying hands, "Why are you so annoying? Go away!"

Dylan jumped atop the bed to sit beside his sister. "But you're loud," He said quietly. He tended to be shy in front of his brother's friends. Lynne was just never shy in general.

Lynne snatched Tony's D.S causing him again to yell at her, "Hey!"

She shoved the device in her brother's face, "How about we have a Pokémon battle. You win, I leave. I win, you shut up."

Tony and Jacob oohed ominously, Michael pushing the glaring screen from his eyes, "You think you can beat me in a Pokémon battle?"

Lynne beamed cockily, "Of course I can! It's not that hard."

Jacob smirked, "You realize your brother is like, the Pokémon master, right?"

The young blonde shrugged and looked to Tony, "Can I borrow this?"

He nodded. All eyes shifted to Michael. The eldest sibling's lips curled into a smile, "You're SO on little sis."

XxXxX

Lynne took her slow molasses time with selecting Pokémon from Tony's PC. Michael tapped his fingers on the bed, waiting for her. The blonde obviously didn't care if all the boys surrounding her were impatient. She was going to take her time.

Finally, after agonizing minutes, Michael and Lynne connected the two devices together and the battle was set to begin. The screen panned out, revealing a battle between Michael and Tony, who was being played by Lynne. They each had 6 Pokémon on their own side.

On screen, Michael's first Pokémon was sent out, a tall orange dragon with massive wings. It breathed fire for a second, before freezing in a battle like position. "Oh man, he's using Charizard! He's definitely not going easy on you Lynne," Jacob interjected.

Lynne brushed him off, "Whatever. My Pokémon is better." As she said the words, her own character sent out the first Pokémon she had chosen. With a little flash, a tiny penguin Pokemon appeared on screen, it's face had a calm, cute look and it looked pathetic compared to her brother's deadly choice. "Piplup?" Tony asked, "Why would you choose that? It's not even evolved yet."

Simply, the eight year old shrugged and said, "It's cute."

Michael laughed, "It's obvious you don't know what you're doing then." He tapped the little touch screen and picked out an attack, "You're going down!"

Lynne also chose an attack, "You're on Mikee!"

The older boy blushed at his nickname as his friends stared questioningly. The game loaded for a moment before the screen read what was happening, as the animations matched accordingly.

For a second, Lynne's Piplup seemed to pulse, before a power-up sound was heard. _Piplup's quick claw let it move first! _"WHAT?" Michael exclaimed. _Piplup used whirlpool!_

Charizard was encased in a swarm of bubbles on screen, and his health bar decreased by a quarter. "That was pretty smart," Jacon eyed Lynne, "I guess you're not totally hopeless."

"I suppose not," She responded coolly, raising an eyebrow.

Next was Charizard's move, the classic flamethrower. A hot jet of fire was shot toward Piplup, who was knocked out instantly. At the end of the turn, Charizard again was encased by the trap of bubbles and lost a smidge off its health bar. Michael exhaled frustrated, whirlpool caused damage for the next few turns. He wondered if Lynne must have known that, but figured she wasn't smart enough for something like that.

Lynne selected her next Pokémon, to everyone's surprise, it was actually devilish looking. It was Blastoise, the evolved form of Squirtle. While the pre-teens stared at her, Lynne laughed, "I'm not going to only choose cute looking Pokémon."

Michael scoffed, "But it's not like you can beat the Pokémon master."

"Whatever, at least I don't have an ego the size of Texas," Lynne countered. They both selected their attacks. Michael unleashed another flamethrower on Lynne's team. It wasn't very effective on the strong water Pokémon, and did barely a thing. Next, Lynne shot a hydro pump at her brother's Pokémon, and down went the health bar, where it hung dangerously at one health point. Michael cheered. Then, the turn was over and a familiar case of bubbles encased Charizard. There went the last health point, "NO!" Michael yelled, shocked.

Tony and Jacob exchanged glances, neither had expected Lynne to take out any of Michael's Pokémon, let alone one of his strongest ones. With a slight twitch to his brow, Michael let out his next Pokémon, a Raichu. The orange electric type mouse appeared on screen, in a battle like stance. The turn ensued. Blastoise was faster than Raichu, and in turn went first, shaving off half of its health points. In response, Michael's Raichu used a mighty thunderbolt, which was super effective on the water type, cutting it down to just a bit under half.

Michael stared at his sister incredulously, surprised by how much she was actually able to do. This was going to be close, but he had no doubt in his abilities.

XxXxX

It was about 20 minutes later, Michael and Lynne were neck to neck. Michael was on his last Pokémon, his trusty partner, Gyarados, who has been with him through thick and thin. Michael lost to no one. And he definitely wasn't about to lose to his little sister of all people.

With a mighty hydro cannon, Lynne's second to last Pokémon went down. She bit on her lip, though she wasn't very nervous. Meanwhile, Jacob and Tony were staring intently over Michael's shoulder, while Dylan was looking over Lynne's. Everyone was transfixed, trying to predict who the winner would be. It was quite strange; Michael had never gotten this close to losing before.

"Last Pokémon Lynne?" Michael taunted her.

She smirked, "Yeah, but so are you." With a tap on screen, she sent out her final Pokémon. Tony and Jacob had thought she would have saved an intense Pokémon for the end. Instead, what appeared on the screen was a little tiny Pokémon that showed resemblance to a white egg. It had little red and blue markings and a starfish shaped kind of head.

"TOGEPI?" Tony and Jacob said together. Togepi was considered to be a 'baby' Pokémon, they assumed Lynne must have been out of her mind to choose that as her last Pokémon.

Michael howled in laughter, "Man, I knew it had to be a fluke! You're going DOWN little sis!"

"That's what you think," Lynne said, with a rather calm tone.

Michael went full out, using his strongest move, ready to end the battle once and for all. This was his element. He was the video game master of his family and he was going to prove it. Before his attack was unleashed however, the sentence on the screen said, _Togepi used protect._

A shiny shield appeared in front of Lynne's Togepi, and when Michael used his move, it didn't hit. He didn't realize his sister knew what protect **was**.

Lynne didn't say a word; rather she tapped away at the screen without a care in the world. Michael once again waited for the game to start the turn. This had to be it. It didn't matter whether or not Lynne went first, she could never knock of Gyarados before he knocked out her Togepi. _Gyarados used hydro pump! _And the strong jet of water shot toward Lynne's vulnerable Togepi. It hit and they watched as Togepi's health bar declined, before stopping right at the very tip of the red zone.

"I almost had it!" Michael roared, his jaw dropping. It didn't matter, whatever, his sister wouldn't be able to win. Never. He wasn't the Pokémon master for nothing.

_Togepi used metronome. _Metronome was a move that searched within the party Pokemon's moves and chose one at random. _Togepi used thunder._

A mighty lightning bolt struck down Michael's Gyarados, who was already at half health. Michael shot up, off the bed standing and praying that this wasn't the end. The health bar declined before finally running out. Gyarados sunk down into the battle field. _Gyarados fainted!_

Then the battle field cleared, and the winner was announced. Michael's eyes were wide and his jaw was slacken. Both Jacob and Tony were silent, aware of what had happened. Dylan began laughing. Michael shifted his gaze to look at Lynne, who was smirking at him with upmost mischief. Dropping the D.S on the bed she got up and grabbed her brother's arm, "Now be good boys and stay quiet!" She reminded them, dragging her brother out of the room and closing the door behind her.

The three preteens remained in awkward silence, Michael sitting down on the bed between his two friends. "Dude," Jacob finally said, using a hushed voice, "You just got owned by your little sister."

Michael groaned, flopping back on the bed, "Please. **Don't **remind me."

* * *

**Me: Lol. I had this idea a while ago and though it would be adorable to write. If any of you didn't get it because of all the Pokemon references, so sorry. I couldn't resist. Pokemon is part of my childhood after all.**

**Ichigo: It's funny to see the kids without Kashino and I around.**

**Me: Oh right! This is the first chapter where you guys didn't make an appearance!**

**Kashino: Whatever, less work for me. :p**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**1. CatchyCally**

**2. lusiw123**

**3. StrawberryDream15**

**4. mangoXfanXofXKachigoX123**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	14. Part of the Job Description

**Me: Hey! I'm back! I wrote another chapter for Like A Real Family Does because... You know why? I FINISHED MATH EXAMS TODAY. Yay, celebration!**

**All my summatives are handed in, all that is left is my English exam on Monday, then I'm home free! Good bye to first semester.**

**I got a request for a chapter about Michael and Miyako, from 'theloveexpert' on tumblr. (Anyone can feel free to make suggestions too! The link to my tumblr is on my tumblr, when you get there, just click on the 'Questions For Mikashi-chan/Lynne? :)' tab.) **

**I was already writing this, so hopefully it's up to expectation :D**

**I DO NOT OWN YUMEIRO PATISSIERE!**

* * *

Part of the Job Description

Michael: 14

Lynne: 9

Dylan: 6

XxXxX

"When are we going to meet her?" Ichigo asked for the 5th time that day.

Michael groaned, blushing slightly, "Come on Mom! Cut it out."

"But Mikee," Ichigo insisted, using the dreaded nickname, "I want to meet her! I have to!"

"Ichigo, you're meddling," Kashino chimed from his spot at the couch, watching T.V.

Ichigo huffed, "Hmph. Makoto, don't you want to meet her?"

"Sure I do, but there's no pressure," Kashino replied leisurely, "I didn't necessarily want my parents to meet you either."

Michael was horrified; no, beyond that. His mother wanted to meet Miyako, his girl best friend since 12 years old. He wasn't allowing that to happen. He had been spending the last 2 years trying to make her like him; he was not letting his family screw that up.

It was normal for a teenager to be that way, but Ichigo constantly forgot. Michael wasn't as open as he used to be. But that was just being a teenager. "Miyako sounds like a sweet girl, you talk about her all the time, invite her to dinner tomorrow night!" Ichigo pressed on, a proud smile on her face.

Kashino sighed. Both he and Ichigo knew that Michael had a crush on Miyako. He had since he was twelve years old. Ichigo just loved to meddle in the kids' lives, especially when it came to relationships. One year, Ichigo had bought the most extravagant gift for Lynne to give the cute boy in her class for Valentine's Day, but that was a different story.

"Ichigo, be considerate! He obviously doesn't want her to come."

"Why not?" Ichigo pouted. She turned to her oldest son, "It's not like you haven't had friends over before."

"But... That's different," Michael stuttered, "She's a girl, Mom!"

"And you like her!" Ichigo giggled, "Don't you want her to spend the evening with you?"

Michael blushed profusely at this, "Of course I do! But... You're going to embarrass me!"

Ichigo was surprised to hear this, "How would I embarrass you?"

"Not just you, the whole family! You're all embarrassing."

"No we aren't!" Ichigo argued. At that very moment, Dylan and Lynne came rushing into the room, screaming.

"MOM! DAD!" Dylan screeched, "Make her stop! Make her stop!" He had a pink dress around his neck, not wearing a shirt.

Kashino groaned, "Lynne, what did I say about forcing your brother to play dress-up with you?"

"But..." Lynne began.

"No buts, take it off him!" Kashino told her, exasperated.

Lynne hung her head dejectedly, "Come on Dyl, let's do something else."

The blond boy got the dress over his head and flung it at her, "I'm not doing anything with you!" He exclaimed, his cheeks bright red. He then dashed up the stairs and into his bed room, all the while without a shirt on.

"What do you mean?" Lynne asked; her jaw dropping. She chased after him.

"This is what I'm talking about!" Michael addressed his mother, "What if Miyako were to see that? She'd never like me!"

"Oh honey, I promise you, it'll be fine." Ichigo assured him, "Tell you what. Try to invite her tomorrow at school, if you don't get the chance, so be it. But try at least, okay?"

He should have known it was a trap. "... Okay," Michael agreed reluctantly.

XxXxX

Early the next morning, Michael was dropped off at school at precisely 8:05am. He shuffled in, bundled in a jacket and scarf and proceeded to hang his stuff in his locker.

"Hey Michael," His locker door was pressed far open, right against the next locker. Miyako was a pretty girl, she always had been. However, as they grew up, if it were possible, Michael thought she was getting prettier with every passing day. Her long black hair was tied up in a high ponytail. She wore a loose lilac chiffon sweater and bright blue jeans. She smiled brightly at him, after all, he was her best guy friend.

"Hey Miyako," He replied leisurely, taking a book and binder out of his locker, "What's up?"

She shrugged, leaning against the wall of lockers, "Not much. The girls are gossiping like usual." She smiled, "What about you?"

_Opportunity strikes_, Michael thought to himself, _I guess there's no harm in asking her... _"Um... I would... My parents..." He stammered, clearing his throat, he tried again, "Uh, my parents were asking... W-would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

Miyako giggled, amused by his nervousness, "Don't be so nervous Michael! Sure, I'd love to come over."

In turn, the boy blushed, "I just thought... I thought you might find it weird or... something like that."

"Why would I find that weird, silly?" Miyako smiled brightly, "We're best friends!" The warning bell then proceeded to ring, reminding students to go to class, "I'll be there. No worries, just message me your address!"

And then she was gone; Michael still blushing left standing by his locker.

XxXxX

That evening, Michael ran around the house, trying to make sure everything was absolutely perfect. Nothing could be out that had the potential of embarrassing him. No toys, no drawings, and absolutely no family photos.

"Mikee, you don't need to stress out so much. She's just a girl..." Ichigo tried to say, as she set the food out on the table. Ichigo had made a simple dinner of spaghetti, nothing too elaborate; Michael had insisted, saying he didn't want to look as though he was trying too hard.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "She's NOT just a girl Mom, and you know that." He sighed, stress lacing his voice, "And don't call me Mikee, I've told you a million times it's embarrassing."

"No need to get snappy," Ichigo rolled her eyes, "But alright... Michael."

Kashino came into the room with Lynne and Dylan, both of who looked unhappy. "Look what I found," Kashino murmured quietly. He held up a photo book, "These two were planning on sneaking it into the dinner." It was a photo book full of Michael's baby photos, much to his dismay.

"You two just want to ruin everything, don't you?" Michael asked irritably, glaring at his two younger siblings. They didn't understand how important this was to him. Miyako was everything he could imagine, if he was humiliated today, she would never like him.

"I just want her to know who you really are," Lynne replied matter-of-factly, "You're trying to wipe everything embarrassing! She'll think you're perfect or somethin'."

"Well that's the point!" Michael told her, "I want her to think I'm perfect."

Lynne sighed, "But then... She wouldn't be loving the real you."

The older boy was silent for a moment. "Geez, stop saying things you don't understand," He grumbled, not willing to admit she was right. The doorbell rang at that moment. "Everyone in their seats," He hissed quietly, his tone so strict, even his parents followed his direction.

XxXxX

"Hi!" Miyako chirped happily, as she was welcomed into the house. She proceeded in taking off her hand-knit white scarf and hung her jacket on the coat hooks by the door, "How's it going?" She asked.

Michael was blushing already, stammering, thinking about how exciting it was to have the girl of his dreams in his house. "I-it's great! My mom made spaghetti. Do you like spaghetti?"

Miyako put her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down, but also balance herself as she took off her right boot. "Of course I do, silly. I can't wait to meet your family." She let go off his shoulder and began walking out of the foyer. She was wearing a floral print top and white wash jeans. Michael tended to notice her outfits, and how well they worked for her. She had a butterfly clip in her hair, and fuzzy pink socks.

She sauntered into the dining room, an air of confidence around her, Michael trailing behind her. "Hello!" She greeted cheerfully. The Kashino family all turned to look at her, finally setting eyes on the girl Michael had constantly gushed about.

"Hi!" Ichigo greeted back. She gestured to the chair between Dylan and Michael, "Please take a seat."

Miyako did, while Michael cautiously took his own seat next to her. "Thank you for having me Kashino-sans," She replied politely, referring to both Ichigo and Kashino.

"No need for formality, call me Ichigo!" Ichigo assured her, turning to her husband, she said, "Although him... It took me forever to be able to refer to him by his first name, isn't that right Makoto?"

Kashino shrugged, "I guess. Kashino's fine, but whatever you prefer." He told Miyako.

"Okay," Miyako nodded, taking her napkin and spreading it over her lap. "And who are you, you two little cuties?" She asked, looking toward Lynne and Dylan, who had been silent up until then.

Lynne smiled brightly, her happy-go-lucky attitude showing clearly on her face, "I'm Lynne! I'm Mikee's little sister!"

Michael, upon hearing his nickname, began turning a fierce shade of red. Silently, he kicked Lynne under the table. The glasses on the table clanked. Lynne ignored her older brother, "This is our little brother, Dylan."

The six year old smiled, "Nice to meet you!"

"Aren't you two the cutest little guys?" Miyako cooed, "Michael, now that I think about it, you never talked about your siblings much."

Michael stared down at the table, "It... I guess it never really came up."

"It's nice to meet you," Miyako told Lynne and Dylan; "I hope we can be great friends."

Dylan smiled at this, "I wanna be your friend! You're really pretty."

"Aw! Thank you Dylan! You're quite the dashing guy yourself."

Michael continued to stare down at the table, unsure of what to do. He felt extremely awkward. All he ever did was play video games; they certainly didn't help when it came to having your first and hugest crush over for dinner.

Ichigo stood up, "Well, I bet everyone is hungry right? Let's eat." She began to prepare Dylan and Lynne's food, and warned them not to be too messy. As Dylan began to eat, spaghetti sauce began to splatter across his cheeks, which did look pretty cute. Although, Michael himself was mortified at how his brother was behaving. Sometimes he forgot that his brother was only 6, and what people thought of him didn't matter.

"Here Dylan," Miyako said, wiping his face with his napkin, "There you go!"

Ichigo laughed, "Did you know that Michael was always like that too?" She was obliviously making her son embarrassed, "He wouldn't even let us wipe his face, 'cause he just wanted to eat."

Michael stopped short of putting another mouthful in his mouth, "Mom!" He exclaimed, though she was unable to take the hint.

"Isn't that right Makoto?" Ichigo turned to her husband, who had not said much.

"Yeah," He agreed, also unaware, "He was always hungry as a little kid. He was really tiny when he was born, because he was born early. I guess he tried to eat more so he'd grow bigger."

Michael could feel the familiar heat spread across his cheeks, "D-Dad!" He stammered, wishing they would stop. He was a pretty scrawny guy, but that didn't mean his Dad had to mention it.

"Really?" Miyako said, "Well that's... Interesting."

Michael cut in harshly, "It's not like I ate that much." He argued, in an attempt to save himself.

"Of course you did Mikee!" Ichigo laughed, subconsciously using his nickname, in which she got death glares from her oldest child, but didn't notice, "Remember that one time when you ate that whole cheesecake by yourself?"

"Mom!" He exclaimed, horrified, "That was a long time ago! Plus, I was only 5..."

"Which made it all the more impressive," Kashino cut in, "But then again, it was my chocolate cheesecake. I can't help but imagine it would have been addicting."

"The funny thing with Michael is that he comes from a patissier family, but can't bake." Ichigo chirped.

"What?" Miyako asked, "He can't?"

"No sweetheart!" Ichigo giggled, "I tried to get him to help me bake once when he was small. The fire department was definitely not happy."

"The fire department?" Miyako laughed, her jaw dropping.

"Mom! That wasn't my fault!" Michael yelled futilely, "I was trying, but then..."

"Let's not mention the time he tried to make us breakfast in bed," Kashino said, cutting off the boy's sentence, "Great anniversary, don't you think?"

"Oh yes!" Ichigo agreed, "You won't believe what he tried to do." She leaned forward, staring at Miyako intently, "He was..."

"Mom, PLEASE," Michael interrupted her, trying not to relive the memory, "Let's talk about something else!"

"Did you know my brother takes karate?" Lynne asked quickly, switching the subject. She did love her brother after all, it was a kind gesture. She could already tell how flustered he was.

Miyako's eyes widened slightly, "Do you really Michael?"

Finally feeling on top of the situation, Michael replied, "Yeah, since I was about 5 years old. I started in England, and continued when we moved here."

"Oh right, you were born in England," Miyako said, impressed, "It'd be so cool to live there. Did you go to school there?"

He nodded, "Kindergarten."

"I remember when I first took him to kindergarten," Ichigo sighed, "Michael held on to my leg and begged me not to leave. He was crying, I think." She turned to her husband, "He was crying, wasn't he?"

"Yeah," Kashino nodded, "Screaming too. I think at one point he said, 'No Mom! They can't take me!'".

"MOM! DAD!"

Everyone turned to Michael, who was bright red in the face, "Stop it!"

There was an awkward pause. "... What's wrong Mikee?" Ichigo asked obliviously.

Miyako stared at him, "Michael...?"

He felt like his whole body was burning, like his whole body was blushing. Was that even possible? "I can't believe you guys!" He exclaimed, before standing up and storming out of the room.

Miyako ran after him. Kashino and Ichigo looked at each other, "What did we do?" Ichigo asked.

Lynne sighed, "Mom, I don't know if you noticed at all, but you were embarrassing him the whole time."

XxXxX

Michael was not going to cry. He was a 14 year old boy. He was a teenager. Teenage boys didn't cry. He stormed into the kitchen, slamming his hands down on the counter, "Why?" He said aloud, "Why do they always do this to me?"

"Michael...?"

He turned around, cringing slightly. He silently prayed there were no traces of emotion on his face and turned to face her.

Miyako looked at him with concern, "Hey... Are you okay?"

He sighed, leaning against the counter, "... Not really."

"What's wrong,? I was having a great time."

Michael rubbed his one eye with the back of his hand, "My parents just screwed everything up for me, I guess. They said all those embarrassing things... I just felt humiliated..."

"Aw, it's okay, silly!" She walked over to him and sat beside him on the countertop. Resting a tentative hand on his shoulder she assured him, "I have a lot of embarrassing stories too you know, you're not the only one."

"I doubt it," He grumbled, "you're perfect."

She laughed, "I'm anything but perfect. When I was little, I was in a ballet performance. I was so nervous, I completely blanked out on stage. Great huh? It makes for a beautiful home movie."

Michael laughed, in spite of himself, "Well, at least your parents didn't just embarrass you in front of your best friend."

Miyako rolled her eyes, "Please, if you were at my house and met my parents, our roles would definitely reversed."

"I sounded like a pretty stupid kid, didn't I?" Michael asked hesitantly, "Eating full cheesecakes and being a baking failure."

"You're not stupid," Miyako insisted, "You can do karate, I can barely touch my toes," she laughed, "Silly."

"Why do you always say that?"

"Say what?"

Michael tilted his head back, to look at her as she sat on the counter, "Why do you always refer to me as 'silly'?"

She shrugged, "It's cute."

"Cute?"

"It's a cute nickname for you, it suits you," She replied finally, it finally being her turn to blush; a light pink hue overcoming her cheeks.

"I can think of a better one," Michael assured her.

"Oh yeah?" Miyako smirked, "What would that be?"

"I don't know yet, I'll guess we'll figure it out someday." He paused, before finally asking her, "We will be friends for a long time, right?"

Miyako smiled at him and leaned forward, gently, with the same feel as the bat of a buttterfly's wing, she kissed his cheek, "Of course we will... Silly."

And then she hopped off the counter, "I have to go home, but it was great coming over and meeting your family."

Once she left, Michael brushed his fingers against his cheek, it still felt warm, as though her lips were still there. But then again, maybe he was just blushing for the millionth time that night.

* * *

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. You're all so amazing!**

**1. mangoXfanXofXKachigoX123**

**2. CatchyCally**

**3. bakamonostalgic167**

**4. Aoi Kobayashi **

**5. lusiw123**

**6. AzukiDoll**

**7. Brisingr13**

**8. AnimeMangaVicki**

**9. Deathly Jester**

**10. StrawberryDream15**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**xoxo**

**~Mikashi-chan :)**


	15. The Terrible Twos

**Okay. So this is totally new. I'm putting it in LARFD, because I want to test it out first. **

**ALRIGHTY?**

**Alright.**

**So, I was rewatching Yumeiro Patissiere today, and I had this random idea pop into my head about Kashino and Ichigo having twins. Don't ask me why, but like actually I was like, but I already have Michael, Lynne and Dylan...**

**But the urge to make the idea happen was unbearably strong. Weird, right?**

**Well with that said, here are the Kashigo Twins.**

**XxXxX**

**Name: Chouko-Mai Kashino**

**Gender: Female**

**D.O.B: February 29th**

**Born In: The Kashino General Hospital**

**Appearance: Chouko looks relatively like her father. She has blonde hair and similar coloured eyes. Though, her hair is a shade darker than Kashino's because of Ichigo's genetics. She always has a slight blush on her cheeks, though it looks as though it will tone down as she gets older. Chouko likes to have her hair put in two braids. She has a somewhat heart shaped birthmark on her left wrist, much like her twin brother's on his right.**

**Personality: Though Chouko looks like her father, she is very much like her mother in the way she acts. She tends to be optimistic and smiles quite a lot. She's very open with other people, and tends to be the more outgoing one compared to her brother. She tends to act before thinking, which sometimes gets her into trouble. She likes to be playful and ironic to her name, she loves butterflies. Much to her brother's chagrin, she's the oldest by 5 minutes.**

**Name: Kenji-Akio Kashino**

**Gender: Male**

**D.O.B: February 29th**

**Born In: The Kashino General Hospital**

**Appearance: Cliché enough, Kenji looks like his mother, while his sister looks like their father. He has dark brown hair, sometimes even looking to be maroon-like while in the sun. He has big brown eyes, which tends to be the most noticeable thing when he is first looked at. His hair tends to be an unruly mess, much like his father's own, and takes time to brush out in the morning. He has a somewhat heart shaped birthmark on his right wrist, in contrast to the one on his twin sister's left.**

**Personality: Kenji has characteristics similar to his father's. He tends to be very blunt and socially awkward. His sister is the more outgoing of the two, while he normally just follows along. Around other people he becomes easily shy, however when he is just with his family, he tends to be more outgoing, though it could never match up to his sister. He is usually Chouko's conscience, always trying to convince her to think before she acts, though she rarely does listen. To his disappointment, his sister is 5 minutes older than he is, and tends to hold it over his head.**

**XxXxX**

**If you'll notice, they actually have Japanese names, which came up quite a bit when I first released Michael, Lynne and Dylan. I hope you like these guys too, idk. I just wanted to act out on my ideas.**

**I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere, but I do own Chouko and Kenji!**

* * *

The Terrible Twos

Chouko & Kenji: 2

XxXxX

"You know what they say? The age of two is the worst year for parents."

Kashino scoffed, whilst Ichigo read from a parenting book, "That's all garbage. Why spend money on something like that anyway?"

"Hmph. I'll have you know Tekomichi-sensei is one of the most successful day care workers in the country," Ichigo retaliated, "Why not buy her book? It makes a lot of sense."

"Terrible twos?" Kashino asked questionably, "I'm not sure something like that even exists." He looked toward the stairs of their home, which were in view from their place on the living room couch, "Chouko and Kenji are doing just fine." The two children were upstairs, having an afternoon nap. It was routine.

Ichigo sighed, "Yeah, but they are pretty hyperactive, and they can be really stubborn. I think the terrible twos will hit them, whether or not we want them to." She read a section in the book, "It says here that the terrible twos are when kids try to impose the boundaries on them. They'll see how much they can get away with. At the time of the terrible twos, do not give in to everything your child says, as they will think they can do that for the rest of their lives."

"That's all stupid," Kashino replied, "They just want you to say no to your kids all year? That's mental."

"Not mental," Ichigo argued, "Plus, it says don't give in to everything. You can still let them do some things. Just wait until they start acting like terrible twos, you're going to realize I was right, and you were wrong."

"... Is that a challenge?"

His wife smirked, "Of course it is."

XxXxX

Terrible twos didn't exist. They couldn't.

"I'll be back in an hour," Ichigo said, rummaging through her purse, "Natsume needs me there. I don't understand why she can't just do it on her own..."

"It'll be fine Ichigo," Kashino rolled his eyes, trying to shoo her out, "Just go do what you do best, help people."

She smiled before reaching forward and kissing his cheek, "I just feel bad about leaving you with Chouko and Kenji; they are in the terrible twos after all."

"For the last time, there is no such thing as the terrible twos," Kashino argued tiredly. "Ugh, never mind. Just go on."

Ichigo giggled, "Fine, fine. Whatever you say. I just hope the house is in one piece when I come back."

"I guarantee it will be," Kashino assured her, taking hold of her hand and pulling her toward him, "I promise." She left him with a quick kiss and was off.

"Terrible twos," Kashino said to himself, under his breath, "That's just an excuse for people with misbehaving children."

"Dada! Dada!"

He looked toward where the source of the voice was calling him. Little Chouko rushed down the hallway and seemed to almost latch onto her father's legs. Ichigo had already gotten her ready for the day. Chouko always insisted on having her hair braided, so Ichigo did it for her every morning. Her hair itself was a honey blonde, not exactly like her father's but fairly similar. Ichigo had dressed her in a purple shirt and orange shorts; white knee high socks to keep her legs warm.

"What is it my little butterfly?" Kashino asked her, prodding her off his legs and picking her up. Her name, Chouko, meant butterfly, so it tended to be her nickname, as cliché as it was.

She grinned happily, putting her hands on either side of his head she leaned in and said, "I hungwy!"

"Well, a little girl can get pretty hungry can't she?" Kashino said to her, "Alright. It's time for breakfast. Where's your brother?"

"In da kitchwen," She responded proudly, "Waitin' fo me."

The two had just recently learned to talk, and seemed to pick up on it quite quickly. Since then, they had been having much fun learning new words and using them to talk to others.

Kashino walked with Chouko in his arms, into the kitchen where her twin brother Kenji was already seated. He stared at the wall with a rather stoic expression on his face. At the sound of footsteps, he turned around, and gave his father a small smile. While Chouko looked very similar to Kashino, Kenji looked like Ichigo. She had dressed him in a black shirt with grey stripes and cargo shorts. His unruly maroon-brown hair had tried to be tamed, but didn't really work. He kicked his feet impatiently, "Dada," He babbled, "I hungwy!"

Kashino set Chouko down in the chair beside her brother, "Alright you two, be patient. Daddy will make something up quickly."

"I wan' fwuit," Chouko was quick to say, staring at her father with innocent golden eyes, "Pwease?"

"Uh... Well I guess so," Kashino replied slowly, "What about you Kenji?"

Kenji blinked, "I wan'... I wan' ceweal."

"Cereal and fruits it is," Kashino nodded. Chouko happily hit her fists on the table.

Kashino opened the fridge, in search for the items Chouko and Kenji requested. "I have strawberries and blueberries here Chouko," He said aloud, pulling out the plastic containers, "Is that good for you?" Chouko nodded eagerly, reaching her hands out to her father. "Okay, okay, stay in your seat, I'll get it to you."

He opened the pantry and grabbed a box of rice cereal for Kenji. Pouring it into a bowl and adding just the right amount of milk, he set the bowl in front of his son with a blue spoon. Next was Chouko's food, strawberries and blueberries mixed into a bowl and served with a pink spoon. "'Ank chu Dada," Chouko replied happily, smiling wild, "Wuv you!"

The words, even unrefined as such, didn't fail to warm Kashino's heart. "You're welcome my little butterfly," He said, patting the top of her head.

Kenji picked up his spoon and proceeded to take a spoonful of his breakfast. After chewing, he looked up at his father, "'Ank you." His face was rather blank, but a joyful expression danced in his eyes.

"You're welcome my boy genius," Kashino told him. Kenji, despite how quiet he would be, was actually quite sharp. Already, he showed characteristics that linked back to his father. One of those things was being intellectual, as his father had graduated top of his class. Of course, he was only 2 years old, but showed signs of intelligence. He had learned both to walk and talk before his sister had. Not to mention his name, Kenji, meant 'intelligent'.

Kashino turned around to fix up the kitchen and prepare his own lunch. At this point, the twins usually ate their food, occasionally saying one thing or another. Putting away the cereal, and looking in the fridge for something of his own to eat, Kashino heard something that was quite unusual for the usual morning.

"OW!"

The alarmed father turned his attention away from the contents of the fridge, to the twins, who were sitting at the table. "Dada!" Kenji exclaimed, glaring intensely at his sister, "Cho pwull ma haiw..."

Kashino furrowed his brow for a moment, trying to understand what Kenji had just said. Cho was what Kenji called Chouko, since he couldn't say her name yet. It finally clicked in his head, "Wait, Chouko pulled your hair?" Kashino found that weird. Chouko was always an angel.

When Kenji nodded furiously, Kashino directed his attention to the blonde, who was smiling quite innocently. "She did!" Kenji pouted, "She pwull ma..."

"I've got it Kenji," Kashino assured him, "Chouko, did you pull on your brother's hair?"

She nodded, which quite surprised Kashino. He hadn't thought she would be so open about it. "... Why?" He asked curiously.

Chouko shrugged and grabbed her brother's spoon off the table, "I wan' dis."

Kenji then stared wide-eyed at his twin sister, "Dat's mine!" He reached forward trying to grab it, but she moved it away.

"No! It mine!" Chouko argued, holding the spoon above her head, "I wan' it!"

Kashino, still wide-eyed, rushed forward and grabbed the spoon out of Chouko's hands. "No my little butterfly! That's your brother's!"

Chouko stared at her father, almost angrily, "B-but... I wan..."

"I know you want it, but you have your own!" Kashino told her, placing the pink spoon in her hand, and handing the blue one back to Kenji, "See? Pink. You love pink? Remember?"

Chouko puffed up her cheeks, before wailing aloud, "Bu' I want dat one!" She pointed incredulously at her brother's spoon, which he was using to feed himself another spoonful of cereal.

"That is Kenji's," Kashino warned her, "You can't take it."

And then Chouko did something Kashino was insanely surprised by. She screamed as loud and high as she could and threw the pink spoon at the wall. Kenji covered his ears. "I wan' it! I wan' it!" Chouko exclaimed, jumping down from her chair, "Dada, meanie!" She then proceeded to stomp down on his foot.

"Ow, Chouko, stop this right now!" Kashino stated firmly. He wasn't yelling, but he definitely wasn't speaking normally.

Chouko however, didn't plan on listening. She was pushing it, and she wanted to see how far she could go to get that spoon for her own. "Kenjwi, gimme!" She pounced on her brother, and grabbed the treasured spoon right out of his hand.

Then, what surprised Kashino even more, was Kenji himself acted in response to his sister. "NO! It mine!" And slapped his sister in the arm.

"Both of you stop it!" Kashino yelled over them, but they weren't really listening.

"It mine, I wan' it!" Chouko screeched at her brother, as he grabbed it back from her.

Kenji, in order to protect himself, grabbed a fistful of his sister's fruit, from the table and threw it at her. "Meanie!" He yelled, "Cho, meanie!"

Kashino meanwhile, was still in shock that his angelic children were acting so badly. Ichigo's voice crept into his mind, _"Just wait until they start acting like terrible twos, you're going to realize I was right, and you were wrong." _

They couldn't be acting like terrible twos. They were probably just having a bad day or something. Though, they had been fine just a few minutes ago.

"Okay, that's enough!" Kashino shouted. He picked Chouko up and to his surprise, she began screaming even louder and even tried to kick him, "Chouko, stop it!"

She stared at him, her eyes filled with frustrated tears, "Dada, I hate chu!"

Kashino could feel his heart shrink, feeling as though it had been crushed and burned with a blow torch, "W-what?" Hadn't she said she loved him just a few minutes ago?

Taking the chance, Chouko kicked, and managed to hit Kashino right in the stomach. "Dada, let go!" She cried, as her father double over in pain. He let go of her and she landed on the ground. Kenji meanwhile was wide-eyed, somewhat calmed down.

Chouko picked a piece of fruit out of her hair and glared at her brother. Why had he thrown fruit at her? Taking his bowl of cereal, she grasped some of it in her first and launched it at him.

Kenji screamed, as the cold cereal hit his skin and proceeded in throwing more fruit at his 5 minute older sister, "Stwop it!"

Kashino stood up straight, finally over the pain his daughter had caused him, "THAT IS ENOUGH!" He yelled. It was so loud in fact, both twins stopped dead, staring at him fearfully. "What are you two doing today? Acting like naughty little children! You're supposed to be Daddy's angels, remember?"

Both Chouko and Kenji dropped the food they were holding. Chouko was indeed the more sensitive one, just as her mother was and tears pooled into her golden eyes upon hearing her father's words, "Bu' I..." Little tears began flowing down her cheeks, "D-dada... No wuv me?"

It hurt Kashino to see the sight. Literally, a pain in his chest, as his heart hammered empathetically, wanting to give his daughter the biggest hug in the universe. "Daddy loves you, I always will," He replied to Chouko, more calm now, "But you two did wrong, can you apologize?"

Kenji was first to speak up, "... I sowwy," He mumbled quietly, tugging on his maroon coloured hair, he took hold of his sister's hand, she was still crying, but paused to stare at her brother. "You ca' have it," He extended the blue spoon toward her, "I sowwy."

Upon the kind action her brother showed her, Chouko shook her head, "It okay. I don' wan' it anymowe."

Kashino sighed, calming down considerably, "Chouko, what do you say to your brother?"

"I sowwy," She said softly, "Sowwy Kenjwi."

Kashino picked the both of them up, disregarding the amount of fruit and cereal he was getting on himself. "There, you two understand what you did was wrong, right?" Both nodded solemnly, and Kashino sighed, "Alright, let's get you and the kitchen cleaned up before Mommy comes back."

XxXxX

After getting Chouko and Kenji cleaned up, Kashino settled the both of them on the couch, where they watched one of their favourite shows while he cleaned the disaster area called the kitchen.

"Geez, what a mess," He grumbled, starting to pick up stray pieces of fruit and cereal off the floor.

"I'm home!" Ichigo exclaimed, Kashino heard her from the foyer. "How are my little angels?"

"Goo' Mama!" He heard Chouko reply.

"Okai," Kenji agreed.

Ichigo kissed both of them on the forehead before calling out, "Makoto! Where are you?"

She walked into the kitchen and saw the terrible mess laid out before her, "Oh my... What happened in here?"

Kashino sighed, before admitting darkly, "The terrible twos happened, that's what." He straightened up from squatting on the floor, "I'm so glad it's over."

Ichigo stared at him confusedly, "Over...?"

"Yeah, they're over it now," Kashino replied, tilting his head slightly to one side, "They understood what they did was wrong."

Ichigo's lips curled into a smirk, "That may be so, but Makoto..."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"They're going to be like that all year, until they turn three."

"WHAT?"

And from the living room, "OW! Mama! Dada! Kenjwi pull ma' haiw!"

* * *

**Good? Bad?**

**If people like Chouko and Kenji enough, I might give them their own one-shot series. **

**But you know, if people don't like them, that's cool too... **

**And please don't be alarmed. I still love Michael, Lynne and Dylan like crazy. They are my characters after all. Chouko and Kenji will in no way affect MJMS or LARFD.**

**So... Honestly fanfiction readers, what do you think?**

**Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter! :)**

**1. Neko-chan2604**

**2. RedNeko22**

**3. lusiw123**

**4. bakamonostalgic167**

**5. AnimeMangaVicki**

**6. Aoi Kobayashi**

**7. CatchyCally**

**8. Jennifer Li**

**9. StrawberryDream15**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (I'd appreciate honest opinions, just try not to hurt me too bad! :$)**


	16. Pop!

**Me: Hi guys! :)**

**Ichigo: What's this?**

**Me: Just a cute little oneshot I put together while on the airplane in the Philippines. Ehehe... I guess you could probably tell that from the chapter's content. I thought it would be cute for one of Kashigo's kids to ride an airplane for the first time. Ehehe... I hope you like it!**

**Ichigo: Yumeiro Patissiere does not belong to Mikashi-chan! :)**

* * *

_Pop!_

Michael: 5

XxXxX

"Mommy, Mommy, where are we going?" Young Michael asked curiously. He had never been to this place before.

There were a lot of people. And it was a huge building. Everyone was carrying around bags that had wheels. That included himself and his parents.

His mother, Ichigo, who was 3 months pregnant, was not in the mood to answer many of the boy's questions. She still felt very much nauseous most of the time, and preferred quiet. With a five year old boy, that never came easily.

"We're going to go on an airplane buddy," Kashino answered, saving Ichigo a breath, "We're going to go visit our new house."

"New house?" Michael asked, his face scrunching up, a displeasured look on his face, "I don't want to move."

Michael loved living in England. He really did. Everyone was very interesting and he had many friends he liked very much. He was already in senior kindergarten and was quite excited about starting first grade. Not to mention when he started first grade he would soon have a new sibling.

He hoped the baby would be a boy. He would have liked that very much. And so, he had been very excited for the New Year's events until his parents told him they were moving. Michael had moved before. When he was 3, they moved out of their apartment into a townhouse closer to his parents' pastry store. But that was a few blocks. When his parents told him they were moving countries, that's when he was upset.

He didn't want to move to Japan. He knew that was where he was from, because he spoke Japanese with his parents, but he didn't want to live there. Michael wanted to stay in England, where everything was familiar and he had friends.

But nothing he did changed his parents' minds. He was secretly hoping they would change their minds themselves, but no such luck.

It was July, and he had just recently turned five on the tenth, and his parents had taken him to the airport. They were going on 'vacation', to Japan. But the real reason was to see how their house was going. They were still building the house, and the surrounding neighbourhood. They were going to stay at Ichigo's parents' house.

Even with how much he didn't want to move, Michael had to admit, he was pretty excited to ride an airplane for the first time. He had seen many of them fly overhead in the sky, and was excited that instead of looking up at them, he was going to be looking down on the people looking at the airplane in the sky. That excited him very much.

His parents however didn't seem as excited. His mother was very much 'all over the place' due to her change in hormones. Michael wasn't very sure why, but she threw up a lot and his Dad would always comfort her through it. In fact, if his Dad wasn't around, he'd take his place. He'd seen Kashino do it enough. He would hold back his mother's hair and massage her back as she was sick. It wasn't his favourite thing in the world, but his mother was always greatful afterward, which made him feel good.

The little boy towed around his little blue bag with wheels, which he was quite happy about. It was brand-new. He had never needed a suitcase before, but now he did. After they had gotten their baggage checked in, they made their way through security, which freaked Michael out a bit.

Because his mother was what people liked to call 'expecting', they got to bypass many lines. Security was included. It was weird. His Dad helped him take off his shoes, cool orange sneakers, and put them in a bin that they fed into a machine. He also had to walk through this door like thing. At least, Michael thought it was supposed to be a door. They were just missing the door.

As he walked through it, it beeped suddenly, this made him jump. A light at the top flashed red and a lady in a police officer like outfit came up in front of him. She held out her arms, showing him the position he had to assume so she could scan him.

Michael didn't understand this however. In his house, that was the stance his mother made when she wanted to give him a hug. And that's what he did. He gave the security lady a hug. And she laughed.

When he let go, she explained what she had really wanted him to do and he started blushing. Michael was still small, yet blushing already. It was something that everyone supposed came from his father, who blushed just as easily.

Michael found the whole security deal embarrassing. His parents just thought it was hilariously adorable. That wasn't very fun.

Finally, after Michael felt as though he had walked a marathon and been poked and prodded by security, he sat down at the boarding gate. There was still an hour before their boarding time. Michael was restless. He was just bored. That's why.

He busied himself instead by watching other people in the airport. He knew it was rude to stare, but he couldn't help it. Living in England, he really only saw one kind of 'people' and that was English people. Here in the airport, there were so many different kinds of people. People with darker skin, people with different accents, it all intrigued Michael very much.

He played I Spy with his mother, who felt slightly better sitting down. She was still very tired, and he was aware of that. When they finally took their seats in the plane, he decided not to bother her anymore.

Ichigo sat in the window, Kashino in the middle and Michael on the end. The flight to Japan would take a few hours, and Michael wasn't sure what he was going to do for that long. He couldn't see the people in the airplane. He was too short to see over the seats.

His father ended up playing with him, trying to keep him entertained and stop him from whining. They played different games, like chopsticks, which Michael was never very good at, and Stella Ella Hola, a fun clapping game.

When the airplane was about to take off, it started to sort of vibrate. The engines were loud, and Michael didn't like it. He complained about it, but his Dad told him to be quiet, because he was bothering other passengers.

The worst part however was at the actually ascent. As the plane got higher, which Michael had thought would be the best part, actually turned out to be the worst. There was this weird feeling in his ears, and it hurt. It was like someone was taking the insides of his ears and was twisting them around and stretching and pressing them. It hurt so badly, as much as Michael hated crying, he did.

It wouldn't go away either, so Michael kept sobbing. His family was getting rather dirty looks, although Kashino was really the only one who noticed. Ichigo was asleep, and Michael had his face buried in his father's shirt.

Michael didn't know how to make the pain go away, but his sobs eventually quieted. Instead, he just continued to have tears. It was until he heard someone ask him, "...Why are you crying?" That he looked up from his father's shirt.

It was a girl; she looked to be just about his age. She had straight black hair and few freckles across her cheeks. She had a smile on her face and was obviously not bothered by her ears.

Michael knew he wasn't allowed to talk to strangers. He looked at his mother and father, they were both sleeping. He pondered for a moment over whether he should answer. Being five years old, it didn't take too long for him to make his decision.

"My ears hurt," He said finally.

The little girl laughed, "Really?"

"Yours don't?"

"Nope."

He stared at her incredulously, "How come?"

"Cause I popped 'em," Was her simple reply.

This confused the Kashino kid. What did she mean she popped her ears? He stared at them, they didn't look popped. In fact, they looked perfectly normal. She even had cute little diamond studs decorating her ear lobes. "They don't look popped," He said.

"You're silly," She giggled, "I don't mean _actually _popped, I mean you pop the insides."

He didn't really get that either. "How do you pop the insides?" He asked.

That's when she started smacking her lips together, like sloppy chewing, "Like this," She replied between smacks, "It pops your ears."

Michael tried and it didn't work.

"You're doing it wrong."

"I don't know how," Michael frowned. His ears still hurt. He just wanted it to go away.

The girl suggested something else, "Try swallowing."

Michael wasn't sure what he was supposed to swallow. He didn't have a drink. "Swallow what?" He asked.

"You're spit, silly!" She laughed, "What else?"

He blinked once or twice before trying. That's when his ears went, _Pop! _And suddenly, the pain in his ears was gone and he could hear clearly again. It was very interesting. "It doesn't hurt anymore!" Michael exclaimed happily.

"Told 'ya!" The girl announced proudly.

"Thanks for the help," Michael thanked her sheepishly.

"No biggie. My name is Miyako, it's nice to meet cha!"

The rest of the plane ride was not much for the five year old boy. He talked a little with Miyako, who sat just across the aisle from him. After a while, she went to sleep for a bit, and so did he, leaning against his father like a pillow. When he awoke, they were nearing descent.

When the pressure in his ears started returning, Michael started swallowing his saliva again. His mom and dad watched him curiously.

"What are you doing Mikee?" Ichigo asked.

Michael smiled, he was quite proud of what he had learned while they slept. "Makin' my ears pop!"

Both Ichigo and Kashino looked at each other and laughed, which made Michael ask what was so funny.

"Nothing," Kashino said.

"You're such a cutie Mikee," Ichigo concluded.

Michael was not listening however. He was still trying to pop his ears. When he finally did, his mom pulled up the shade over the airplane window and Michael was able to see Japan from high above.

He wondered how many people might be looking at the airplane up in the sky. He wondered if there might be another boy watching from the ground, waiting to go an airplane for himself. And that made Michael happy.

Boy, he sure loved airplanes.

"Mommy, I wanna ride an airplane again!"

His mother laughed, "Mikee... We're not even off _this _plane yet."

* * *

**Me: I hoped you like it! Mikee's just the most adorable little guy x3**

**So yeah, I used to have the same problem. I didn't know how to pop my ears, so they hurt every single time I went on trips. LOL. Seems Miyako's been watching over him since he was small... ;)**

**Also, if anyone was ever wondering when the Kashino family relocated back from England to Japan, you know now. Ehe.**

**Anyway, I'm super distracted because I'm watching TV at the same time as this. So.. Sorry. Lol.**

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are the best! :)**

**1. StrawberryDream15**

**2. Lusaay**

**3. Guest**

**4. Ryuuohijn**

**5. bakamonostalgic167**

**6. Aoi Kobayashi**

**7. Neko-chan2604**

**8. AnimeMangaVicki**

**9. Brisingr13**

**10. Shuusui11-11Blade**

**11. WELOVEOLYMPUS's Penguin6232**

**12. MissLovelyPrincess**

**And as always, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Love and Hugs! :D**

**xoxo**

**~Mikashi-chan :)**


	17. Mama's Little Ichigo

**Me: Hello everyone! It's a very special day today!**

**Ichigo: Why's that Mikashi?**

**Me: It's my Dyl-Dyl-kun's birthday! :) This one-shot is extra special, just for him! Happy Birthday Dyl-Dyl :D This one is a lot longer than Lynne's was, LOL. I'm not playing favourites, honest. This one is just a lot deeper instead of pure hilarious fluff like Lynne's was xD I hope you like it!**

**Kashino: Hmph. Making a big deal out of little things again, I see...**

**Me: It's a big deal :O **

**Kashino: ...**

**Me: It's _your _kid after all.**

**Kashino: ... O_O**

**Me: Speechless. ;)**

**I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

**Kashino: OI! You can't just say it's my kid and then-**

**Me: ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Mama's Little Ichigo

Michael: 11

Lynne: 6

Dylan: 4

XxXxX

"Mama, Mama, are we there yet?"

How many times had Lynne asked? Maybe about 10. Ichigo sighed and turned around, "We're almost there Lynnie, just a little bit more."

The young girl sighed, kicking her legs impatiently, and thus kicking the back of her mother's chair. She didn't seem to notice however, and instead looked out the window at the blurs of fall colours that raced by.

"DARN IT!"

"Michael, keep it down!" Kashino scolded, while tightening his grip on the steering wheel, "You're brother is sleeping."

Michael, who was in the midst of yes, another Pokémon battle, "Sorry Dad," He mumbled, not really listening, but rather trying to pick another Pokémon from his team.

Car rides were the worst, especially for the Kashino family. Ichigo turned around again, "Lynne, stop kicking my chair."

The girl's legs stopped swinging.

"Mama..." A little voice whined.

Dylan's eyes were open slightly, him still being only half awake. As much of his family already knew, he went crazy in cars. Not crazy as in lunatic, but he couldn't handle being in a car. The space was too tight, the motion was too nauseating. Kashino and Ichigo thought it would have gone away with age, but it hadn't seemed to be changing at all. "Dyl-Dyl, just a little longer. Michael! Would you please take care of your brother?"

"Yes mom."

The Kashino family was not crazy about car rides at all, just because of how stressful it was. But today was very special. It was March 19th, which was Dylan's birthday. He was turning four that very day, and that meant that in September he'd be starting school.

Because it was her last year having Dylan at home, Ichigo planned something very special. She had done something special for each of her kids' fourth birthdays, since as she knew, it was their last year before they started school. Michael had been in England at the time, and Ichigo and Kashino had taken him on a sightseeing tour. When Lynne turned four, they had gone to a water park, because it suited her very well. She loved water and everything fun and childish.

However, for her youngest son, who tended to be more quiet and gentle, Ichigo had something else in mind. There was no arguing that Dylan was the most shy and most sensitive. Being the youngest often did that to him. Both Kashino and Ichigo were aware that he was often overshadowed by his older siblings, and as much as they tried, they couldn't stop it from happening; it was only natural after all.

The young boy currently sat on the left back seat of the car, his blue corduroy zipped all the way up to his chin, leaning on the car door, gently snoozing after much coaxing from his older brother and sister.

Unlike Michael and Lynne, who shared many features of both their mother and father, Dylan was a spitting image of Kashino. He had the same fine blond hair and caramel eyes. The seemingly only thing that Dylan had inherited from his mother was her naivety and bright smile. Ever since Dylan was born, people had always said so. It hadn't bothered him very much. Rather, it bothered his father more, since he wasn't one to handle those sorts of things well.

"Are we almost there yet?"

"Lynne, if you ask that _one more time, _we're going straight home. Do you hear me?"

"... Yes Dad."

XxXxX

"Dyl... Honey, wake up."

His eyes scrunched up, making his face look as if he had just eaten a lemon. It was enough to put a smile on Ichigo's face. "Nya..." He murmured softly, trying to turn around. His seatbelt held him in place however.

"Not waking up is he?" Kashino asked her.

She shook her head. "Lynne, Michael, head inside, we'll be there in a minute," Ichigo told her older children.

"Yes Mom," Both agreed, dashing into the building.

"I've got him," Kashino replied easily, reaching inside and unbuckling the seatbelt, "Come on buddy, we're going inside." He proceeded in picking Dylan up in his arms and carrying him. Ichigo closed the car door once he was nestled into his father's arms, his head resting on the older blond's shoulder. "We're sure lucky he's small," Kashino said, moving his arms slightly.

Ichigo laughed, "Come on, my Uncle will be waiting."

The Kashino family had finally arrived at their destination; Ichigo's grandmother's own patisserie, now run by her Uncle, who Ichigo loved very much. "It looks the same as always," Ichigo sighed happily, "Just like I remember."

Because the shop was so far away, Ichigo hardly got to visit. However, this was her special idea for Dylan's birthday. For his quiet, shy self she was bringing him to the place where she felt she had grown up, to the place where she had learned how to make sweets with her grandmother, who she loved with all her heart. She sometimes wished her grandmother could meet her children, but knew that she must be watching over them just as she watched over her, so that though comforted her.

"Ah! If it isn't Michael and Lynne! You two grow bigger every time I see you."

"Uncle Hikaru! It's been a long time!" Ichigo greeted happily.

"Ichigo!" He exclaimed, "And Kashino! It's great to see you." Hikaru came and gave Ichigo a hug, and a handshake to Kashino. It was sort of difficult however, considering there was a young boy in the blond's arms.

Kashino laughed, awkwardly trying to extend his hand out in greeting, "He's sort of... Half awake."

Hikaru returned the laugh, "That's alright. I can see how the drive would tire such a small guy out." He looked more intently at the boy's sleeping face. "Hm. He looks a lot like you Kashino."

At this, the proud father blushed, "W-well... Yeah. I guess."

"Uncle Hikaru!" Lynne exclaimed from the sweets display. Her face was pressed almost completely against the showcase glass, her nose squashed toward her face, "Can we eat some?"

"Lynne," Ichigo sighed, "We just got here!"

"But I'm hungry!"

Hikaru laughed before coming behind Lynne and saying, "It's quite alright Ichigo," He lead Lynne and her older brother toward a table situated near the front of the shop, "I've prepared many lovely sweets for you two!"

"Yay!" Lynne cheered happily.

"Thank you," Michael chimed in politely.

Kashino and Ichigo also took a seat at the table with Michael and Lynne. "Wha... What's goin' on?" Dylan asked sleepily, lifting his head from off his father's shoulders.

"We're finally at our destination Dyl-Dyl!" Ichigo said happily, "Come here, come sit on Mama's lap."

The boy rubbed his eyes before crawling from his father's arms into his mother's lap, as she sat directly beside her husband. He sat himself comfortably and leaned his head back to rest on her chest and she gently stroked the top of his head. "Mama... Where are we?"

"This is my grandma's shop," Ichigo told him, "This is your first time here, isn't it?" The boy nodded. "This is where I used to go when I was little, my grandma taught me lots and lots about baking here."

"... Really?" He asked quietly. Dylan was still sleepy sounding, though he seemed interested in what his mother was saying.

"Really."

Hikaru came out of the kitchen then, carrying a tray of sweets. "For the lovely Kashino family, special order!" He exclaimed, laying the sweet adorned tray on the table, between the happy family.

"WOW!" Lynne squealed happily, "It all looks so good Uncle Hikaru!"

"Thank you darling," He thanked her, ruffling her blonde hair and frizzing up the top.

The blonde girl, who wasn't very shy at all, proceeded in grabbing her first cake, immediately beginning to eat. No doubt, she was Ichigo's daughter. Ichigo got herself a strawberry tart, her Uncle's own recipe, different from her grandmother's, but delicious nonetheless.

"Mama, what's that?" Dylan asked, still situated in her lap, hungry for sweets, yet too small to reach for them himself.

"This is a strawberry tart," Ichigo told him, "Strawberry tarts are special to me, did you know?"

The blond stared at the decadent tart in front of him, before reaching toward it and plucking a strawberry off the top, "Special?" He repeated, popping it in his mouth.

"Very special," Kashino agreed, "When we were small, your mom was obsessed with strawberry tarts."

"That's not true!" Ichigo argued.

"It kind of was," Her Uncle interjected.

She sighed, before turning her attention back to her son. "When I was little and I was sad, my grandmother would always give me one of her strawberry tarts, they had special magic that always made me smile!"

"Magic?" Dylan repeated quietly.

"Here, try some," Ichigo said, spooning a bit of the tart and spoon feeding her son. As he chewed, she smiled, "Isn't it?"

His facial expression brightened, his smile widening, showing off his Ichigo-esque smile, "Delicious," He said quietly.

"I wish you could taste one of my grandmother's actual tarts," Ichigo said quietly, continuing to stroke her son's head, "She made them the best."

Dylan was very quiet. He didn't really understand much about why his grandmother wasn't around anymore. What he did understand was that his mother loved her very much and missed her a lot. His small hand found it's way to her own, holding her index finger tightly. He didn't say anything regarding the matter, nor did he smile, but the gesture made Ichigo feel just that little bit warmer.

After a while, all the sweets were eaten up and the dishes were put away, "Lynne, Michael, I have a special request of you," Hikaru announced, his tone promising fun, which perked both children. "The garden has been left unattended for a long time now," He said, "How about helping me out with fixing it up a bit?"

Lynne's eyes brightened, "Yeah! I'd love to!"

Michael agreed also. "I don't mind helping out," He responded, "Are you coming too Dad?"

Kashino looked at his wife, who nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"What about you and Dyl Ma?" Lynne asked.

Ichigo shook her head, "No, we're gonna stay inside."

The boy in her lap squirmed, "We're not?" The idea of playing outside in the garden sounding like a lot of fun in his mind; he didn't understand why his mom was not allowing him too. After all, it was _his _birthday. Though, he didn't complain, because he was not one to complain.

When they were all outside, Ichigo said to him, "We're going to do something extra special my birthday boy."

XxXxX

Ichigo had already run in by her Uncle, and he was okay with her using the shop's kitchen. Upon stepping inside, her youngest son holding onto her dress skirt, she felt memories upon memories building up inside her as she breathed in the familiar scent that was her grandmother's kitchen. "Wow!" Dylan said, in awe. His eyes wandered around the whole room, taking in all the equipment and intensive collection of high quality ingredients.

He was lifted up onto the counter, his eyes wide, staring at his mother, "So..." He asked, kicking his legs slightly, "What are we going to do?"

His mother held up a simple old looking notebook, it was leather-bound with a little flap keeping it closed. She took out an old silver spoon and unlocked it, flipping it open to a page with handwritten writing, that looked slightly faded and old, "We're going to make something extra special," She said, "My grandmother's special strawberry tart."

Dylan cocked his head to one side, studying the face his mother was making, "Really?"

She nodded, with a smile she told him, "I haven't ever made this recipe. It was the one thing your grandmother never taught me, I was thinking for your birthday we could do it together."

Her words made him feel all bubbly inside. His mother was sharing something special with him... She hadn't even shared it with either of his older siblings. The blond smiled very happily, nodding his head, "Y-yeah! Let's do that."

As Ichigo read the recipe out loud, Dylan dragged a step stool from the corner of the room, and placed it in front of the counter. He was much too short to reach the top, but the stool helped significantly. In fact, it was the same stool his mother used when she had been his age. He waited patiently for her to get out all the ingredients needed. When she had laid everything out on the table, she slipped a small apron over his head. It was white, with strawberries patterning the bottom hemming. She tied the apron behind him, at the small of his back, "I know it's kind of girly, but this is the one I used when I was little," Ichigo giggled, admiring her Kashino-like son in his strawberry printed apron. Indeed, she had used it herself. The multiple chocolate powders, flour and other baking substances that stained the front proved it. "It looks great on you Dyl."

He smiled proudly, obviously unaffected that the apron was meant for girls. Unlike his brother, he didn't care much about that much stuff, while he didn't particularly enjoy it, he put up with it for the moment, because he knew it was making his mother happy.

"First thing you have to do is break the eggs," Ichigo told him, opening the carton of eggs and placing a small bowl on the counter space in front of them. "Look, watch Mama."

She took an egg from the carton and using two hands, showed him the most basic way to crack an egg. She tapped the egg on the side of the bowl until a small crack appeared on the side. Using her thumbs, she pushed inward until the egg cracked further and then she pulled the two halves of the shell apart until the egg itself fell into the bowl. All the while, Dylan watched very intently. "Your Dad and I both know how to crack eggs with one hand," Ichigo admitted to him, "But this way is easier." She wiped her hands off on her own apron before taking hold of her son's hands; they were at least 5 times smaller than her own. She took an egg out of the carton and gently placed it in his hands, "Here, I'll help you."

Guiding his movements, Ichigo helped Dylan repeat the motion of cracking the egg against the bowl and opening it until the egg found it's way into the bowl. When the task was complete, Ichigo was happy to see her son smiling, prominently wiping his hands on his apron, in the same way his mother did. He giggled softly, his enjoyment clear in his eyes.

"Next thing to do is to measure the flour," Ichigo taught him, "Watch Mama, I'll show you."

XxXxX

It took quite a long time for Dylan and Ichigo to complete their tart, since it was Ichigo's first time making it, and Dylan's first time baking, ever. Once their tart was in the oven, Dylan sat down on the step stool quietly, playing with the hem of his apron, "Are you having fun?" Ichigo asked her ever silent youngest child.

He nodded, before looking up at her, with his caramel eyes shining with delight. He had flour sprinkled in his hair, with a smidge of cream under his left eye, but he obviously didn't notice, "It's fun." He said.

Ichigo pulled up a stool beside where her son sat, "Are you okay Dyl?" She asked intently. He seemed to be thinking. Actually, since they had gotten to the shop, he had that sort of thoughtful look on his face. Ichigo for one, was quite interested in what he might be thinking about.

Dylan nodded, his fingers began tracing out the strawberries that patterned the apron, "Mama?" he asked finally.

"Yes Dyl?"

His question was sincere. He obviously didn't know how much it hit his mother with emotion. "... Do you miss your grandma?"

Ichigo was quite taken aback by his question, to the point where she wasn't really sure how to answer. "O-of course I miss her," She replied finally, "Why do you ask?"

Dylan shrugged, "I was just wonderin'," He replied honestly, "Cause you get really happy when you talk 'bout her... But then you look kinda sad too."

Because her son wasn't looking at her, he was unaware of the tears that welled up in her eyes, "My grandmother meant a lot to me. She was one of the best people in the whole world."

He hummed, a sort of conformation that he was listening. "You would have loved her," Ichigo continued, "She would have loved you so much. You, Lynne, Michael... Even Dad."

"... She never met Dad?" He asked curiously, finally looking away from the apron covering his clothes to his mother's face.

Ichigo shook her head slowly, "No."

He tilted his head to one side, "... Does tha' make you sad?"

"Sometimes, but then I know she's watching over all of us in heaven, and I feel better," Ichigo admitted honestly. Dylan was the most sensitive of his siblings, which often lead him to be the most empathetic, he didn't realize how deep his questions were.

He bit on his lower lip, "She's keeping us safe?"

Ichigo put her arm around the boy's small shoulders, "Definitely."

The boy looked at his mother, "Does she know it's my birthday?"

"Of course, she wouldn't miss it for the world."

XxXxX

When their tarts were out of the oven, Dylan and Ichigo quickly began to adorn them with decorations, in order to serve them to the rest of the family. However, as they began their process of Ichigo adding the cream filling and Dylan putting the strawberries on top, Lynne came rushing in, her arms over her head, "Mama! It's raining!" She exclaimed.

Soon Michael, Kashino and Hikaru also joined her inside, "It started out just with a little bit of rain, but it's really pouring out there right now," Kashino told Ichigo.

Dylan stared out the window at the dark backyard, with rain pouring down on the strawberry plants and various other plants in the garden. Ichigo noticed him do so, but he didn't say anything. So she decided not to bring it up.

Once the tarts were finished, Ichigo got Dylan to bring a plate with a beautiful little tart set on it to each of his family members who sat at a chair at the table. He cleared his throat, announcing his sweet the exact way his mother had told him to, "Here's mine and Mama's ichigo tart. Please..." He hesitated for a moment, before remembering the rest of the words, "enjoy our dream coloured sweets."

Lynne and Michael were both in awe that their brother was able to make such a delicious tasting sweet, though he instantly argued that their mother had done much of the work.

"So this is what your grandmother's strawberry tart tasted like," Kashino mused to Ichigo, chewing thoughtfully before giving a taste to his wife who stood behind where he sat.

She closed her eyes, nodding slowly, "... Just like I remember it being."

Her Uncle too was impressed, even tearing slightly, "This is just like my mother's strawberry tart was," He said, "It's beautiful Ichigo."

"Dylan helped lots," Ichigo said sweetly, "Didn't you Dyl?"

All eyes turned to Dylan, who was no longer standing by the table, but was standing by the patisseries' glass door, watching the clouds begin to clear away, as the rain slowly moved on toward a different area.

Ichigo came up behind him and squatted down to be at his height, "Whatcha looking at Dyl?" She asked softly.

He pointed to the emerging rainbow, shining in beautiful colours with the brightness that the sun brought, "Look Mama," He said.

Ichigo put her arms around his shoulder and rested her chin on the top of his head, "It's a beautiful rainbow isn't it?"

His voice was very soft, and over the chatter of the rest of the family, Ichigo almost didn't hear him. "That's... Do you think that's your grandma's present to me?"

Ichigo's eyes welled up in tears, and she gave him a hug, his hands holding onto her arms as she hugged him around his shoulders, "Yes Dyl," Ichigo answered. Pressing a quick kiss into his blond hair, she whispered, "Happy Birthday."

And watching the rainbow glisten in the sun, while her son peered out at it, along with the pitter pattering of the leftover raindrops, it was almost as if she could hear her grandmother saying it with her.

* * *

**Me: So... Like it? Love it? Hate it? You tell me. :)**

**I love you all my beautiful reviewers, you are all special, so don't let anyone tell you otherwise! *Mikashi's encouraging words of the day***

**I wish you all the best on your life adventures xD**

**Thank you for the reviews! :)**

**1. Neko-chan2604**

**2. lusiw123**

**3. AnimeMangaVicki**

**4. Kitsune Jackson**

**5. Brisingr13**

**6. Guest**

**7. bakamonostalgic167**

**8. MissLovelyPrincess**

**9. Aoi Kobayashi**

**10. StrawberryDream15**

**11. Ryuuohjin**

**12. Riki**

**13. RedNeko22**

**See you all in the next update! *Meow!* ~^-^~**

**xoxo**

**~Mikashi-chan :)**


	18. Daddy's Little Sweetheart

**Me: So I got this idea when I came home from school today... Just had to write it. I think it's cute. The ending is a little rushed in my opinion, but you know... I think it came out pretty well.**

**The title is also my little play on words, cause it relates to the last chapter's title, "Mama's Little Ichigo" and now "Daddy's Little Sweetheart" :3**

**I love showing Kashino and Ichigo's relationship with each one of their kids x3**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere :)**

* * *

Daddy's Little Sweetheart 

Michael: 9

Lynne: 4

Dylan: 1

XxXxX

It burned a whole in his chest to see her come home looking so sad, tears glazing her innocent brown eyes, her fists balled tightly, rubbing furiously at her red cheeks.

Though it was safe to say that he was absolutely burning when fury when he figured out why exactly she was crying.

"Lynne, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Kashino asked; his voice alarmed. He had come to pick up his only daughter from kindergarten and was stunned to see her in tears, sitting silently in the corner of the little kindergarten room. She whimpered, standing up and rushing toward him. She attached herself onto his legs, and the chocolatier was surprised to see her act in such a way.

His daughter absolutely loved kindergarten. Her being the outgoing little ball of energy, she adored spending the day playing with other kids and learning different things. She was constantly spouting off information to her parents about what she had learned that day. They had even seen her trying to teach her baby brother the letters of the alphabet. "D-Daddy..." Lynne sniffled, trying to pull herself closer to him.

Kashino was quick to pick her up, her tear stained cheeks quick to bury themselves into his shirt, "Lynne, what happened?"

The kindergarten teacher explained, "Lynne had a pretty bad day today, didn't you Lynne?"

The girl made a sound of agreement, muffled by her father's own body. "What exactly happened?" Kashino asked, tired of hearing that of course, his daughter was crying and had a bad day, what he wanted to know, was _why_.

"Our new student seems to be causing Lynne to feel upset," The kindergarten teacher told him, "Lynne can't seem to get along nicely with her."

"In what way?"

"They seem to always be at each other's throats, I've had to separate many fights between them today," The kindergarten teacher responded, "She's very upset, though I'm sure it will all work out. Our new student just needs time to adjust."

Kashino was one to think that being a new kid was hard. He understood that. He himself had been a new student to St. Marie, and that had been hard on him as well as everyone else. Especially on his wife, Amano Ichigo, who had transferred in the middle of their second year, which often left him empathetic to the sort of topic.

However, even with that mind set, anyone, and that meant _anyone _who caused his daughter to be so upset was enough to make Kashino angry.

He gently rubbed Lynne's back and she mewed, gripping the back of his shirt with her hands, "It's okay sweetheart," He assured her, "Come on, let's go home."

After accepting Lynne's small backpack from the kindergarten teacher, he got Lynne into the car and drove off; his gaze constantly wandering to the rear-view mirror, in which to see his quite distressed daughter sitting in the back.

XxXxX

"Lynne?"

She had been quite silent for the whole ride, aside from the occasional sniffling or shifting. Lynne looked away from the car window, and into her father's eyes, mirrored in the car's rear-view mirror, "Yeah Daddy?"

"Are you okay now?"

She nodded slowly, though she didn't seem quite that happy. He sighed deeply, trying to think of a way to make her feel better. Not to mention, he certainly didn't want Ichigo to be finding out about Lynne's distress. Ichigo tended to take things out of proportion, and also, Kashino wanted to handle this on his own. Anyone who made Lynne cry was the enemy in his book.

"Do you want to stop for candy?" Kashino asked her curiously. Lynne absolutely adored candy. Much like her mother, she had the biggest sweet tooth possible for such a young girl. Also, much like her father, once she started having a lot of sugar, it was hard to make her _stop. _For that reason, she wasn't often allowed to receive candy as a treat, but Kashino felt as though today was an exception.

Her eyes perked up at the thought of having possession over a sugary treat, and she nodded very quickly. A small smile spread across her face, and Kashino was happy to see it. "I wan' candy, Daddy," Lynne agreed.

He smiled at her and immediately took a detour toward the local mall, in search of the local mall. Upon arriving and finding a parking spot, Kashino reached into the back to help Lynne with her seatbelt. Lynne tended to be a very independent girl, often only wanting her parents to unbuckle the seatbelt, but for today, she was quite in the mood to be babied. Her father not only unbuckled her belt, but also lifted her out of the car and carried her. She only took her head off his shoulder to ask him, "Can we bwing Mr. Bear too?"

Mr. Bear was the teddy bear Kashino had gotten her on the day she was born; her very first birthday present. Mr. Bear was simply a teddy bear with curly brown fur, black plastic glasses and a silk top hat sitting atop his left year. Lynne loved him to bits and pieces, carrying him around with her wherever she went. "Yes sweetheart," Kashino agreed, retrieving the bear from her backpack and handing it to her. She quickly held him close to her, squishing his soft body between hers and her father's.

In the early afternoon, the mall itself wasn't too crowded, only populated by the employees themselves and a few others who got off work and school fairly early. Kashino wasn't the only one to be bringing a small child with them, considering many of the kindergartens finished around the same time.

Lynne's absolute favourite candy store was located at the far side of the mall, and it was called 'Simply Sugary Sweet'. It was quite the girl store, selling not only candy, but anything a toddler girl like Lynne would love. The interior of the store was a series of pinks, from magenta to baby pink. There were many sparkly swirl patterns decorating the wall, along with displays of girl's clothing and toys. The store itself contained many things that Lynne loved. She tended to be more rough and tough, having grown up with an older brother, but that didn't stop her from also adoring the cute and girly. She loved going to Simply Sugary Sweet for it's intensely sweet treats, but also for it's cute dress up clothes and adorable, cuddly toys.

As soon as her father set foot in the store, Lynne demanded to be put down. Kashino usually reprimanded her for her overassertive attitude, but let it slide for the time being. At least she was in a better mood than she had been.

The blonde girl squealed, her eyes darting around, examining everything the store had to offer her. Dragging along Mr. Bear by the arm, she wandered around the store, Kashino closely following her. When she had finally decided on the candies she wanted to buy, cherry gummy bears and a pink swirled lollipop, Kashino was convinced his eyes were burning from all the fluorescent colourings of the store.

Lynne however, was in a much better mood, her smile already beaming brightly, gently chatting with Mr. Bear, as she always did. "Lynne, sweetheart, are you ready to go now?" Kashino asked her.

"No!" She squeaked, appalled at such a suggestion. Though when she saw the look her father gave her, she sighed, "Fine Daddy." He steered her toward the cash register, but not before something on one of the lower shelves, close to the blonde's eye level, caught her eye. "Daddy... Look!"

She reached out and took a headband off the store rack. It was obviously meant for dress up, because it was made with charcoal coloured fuzzy material, with cute little cat ears poking out of the top. Lynne placed in atop her head and Kashino had admit she looked quite adorable with them on, "I'ma cat!" Lynne squealed excitedly, "Huh Daddy? Meow!"

"What an adorable cat you are," Kashino agreed, "Why don't you put it back now?"

But then she looked at him with those pouty, round eyes and held Mr. Bear up to her nose, "... Can I have it Daddy?"

He wasn't supposed to spoil his children. He wasn't supposed to spoil his children.

Everyone had thought when Kashino and Ichigo were to have children, it would be Ichigo who would be spoiling them like crazy, and Kashino would have to remind her not to. And that often was the case, at least, when Michael was born.

As soon as Lynne was born, the roles were completely reversed. For some odd reason, Ichigo didn't intend on showering her daughter in toys and clothes and the works, she seemed to have gotten over going completely crazy with things for her children. But for Kashino, he could not refuse his daughter. So the outcome was of course that he spoiled her insanely, buying her almost anything she asked for.

He tried not to of course, and Lynne was always greatful for everything she received, but Ichigo was never completely happy when Kashino agreed to everything Lynne said. But at times such as these, Kashino just couldn't say no to her. After all, she _had _been having a bad day, right?

"Pwease Daddy?" Lynne asked again.

He really was going to say no. He had it set into his mind, the words even at the tip of his tongue, but just her expression paired with the actual cat ears headband nestled in with her blonde hair, Kashino couldn't. "Oh... Alright sweetheart," He sighed, watching the girl's facial expression brighten.

"YAY!" She cheered, throwing her arms in the air before wrapping them around her father, "Thank 'ou Daddy! I love you!"

"Yeah... Daddy loves you too," He assured her, patting her head.

"Meow!" Lynne responded, still playing a cat.

When arriving at the cash register finally, the employee there was quite amused to see Kashino and his completely decked out daughter. Okay, she had also convinced him to buy her the fluffy gray sweater that matched the cat ears. The one size too big sweater draped over her shoulders, the little kitty face pressed on the front squashed beneath her choices of candy. "What a cutie!" The employee exclaimed sweetly, "How are you today dearie?"

Lynne smiled, saying, "It was pwetty bad actually, but my Daddy picked me up after school and made it all better!"

The employee proceeded in taking the candy from her and putting it away into a shopping bag, "I bet he did; buying you so much and all." She leaned forward and used her handheld scanner to scan the tag attached to one of the ears on the headband, "You're a very lucky girl, aren't you?"

"Very lucky!" Lynne agreed, "I got 'da best Daddy in the world!"

Lynne's simple words were enough to warm the chocolatier's heart. Lynne was one of the very few girls who could actually do that, the only other being none other than her mother. "Why don't you make this nice lady's job easier Lynne?" He took the sweater off her and handed it to the employee to scan, "Sorry about that."

The employee waved it off, simply scanning the sweater and cutting the tag of both it and the headband, "It's no problem sir." Once Kashino had paid for the candy, she handed him the shopping bag, "Have a nice day!"

Finally, Kashino got Lynne back into the car, snuggled in her new sweater with Mr. Bear right at her side, nibbling down on the gummy bears. "Do you feel better now Lynne?"

"Yes Daddy!"

XxXxX

Lynne was sleeping by the time Kashino got her back to the house. She had completely devoured the candy he had bought her, gone a sugar high and crashed in the span of the car ride home. Kashino tossed the candy wrappers into the garbage cans in the garage. Ichigo didn't have to know every single detail to his and his daughter's outing, after all. Certainly she didn't need to know that he had been spoiling her... again.

He took the sleeping girl out of the car and she woke up gently, mewing softly, before allowing her father to carry her into the house. Both Kashino and Lynne were greeted to a warm house, smelling like a fresh cooked meal. Ichigo was in the kitchen, Dylan in his highchair by the kitchen table. Michael himself lay on the couch, playing with his video games as usual. "Woah! Look at you baby girl!" Ichigo cooed, "You look like one cute kitty!"

Lynne giggled, "Thank you Mama!"

"Just where did you get your adorable getup from?"

Lynne looked to her father, gently giving him a sugar sticky kiss on his cheek, "Daddy bough' it fo' me!"

Ichigo raised her eyebrows, to which Kashino responded to with, "I'll explain later."

After the Kashino family had their dinner, Lynne was busy playing kitty cat with her baby brother, who joyfully crawled around, following her, Kashino finally decided to address Ichigo about Lynne's issues of the day. "She had a really bad day," Kashino said.

"Really? It doesn't seem like it at all," Ichigo replied, watching her daughter giggle and prance around, "She looks really happy."

"I took her out for a treat to make her feel better," Kashino said quickly, not wanting to stress the fact that he had spoiled her yet again, but trying to get to the point.

"Please tell me you didn't spoil her again Makoto."

"... That's beside the point," He responded hastily, trying to divert the topic. "More importantly, before our trip to the mall, I picked Lynne up and she was in tears Ichigo."

"Tears? Who made my baby girl cry?" Ichigo demanded, her face scrunching up.

"Some new student, she and Lynne weren't getting along," Kashino sighed, "Her teacher said the new student would get used to the new school and it would stop, but apparently she and Lynne were fighting all day."

"Wow," Ichigo remarked, "That other girl's gotta have a lot of backbone to tarnish Lynne's mood."

"That's what I was thinking, Lynne doesn't usually get bothered to the point in which she cries," Kashino agreed, "Just who do you think this new student is?"

Ichigo shook her head, "I don't know. But I certainly hope that they don't make Lynne upset anymore."

The next day however, when Kashino went to pick up Lynne, he found her in the same corner as the previous, sitting alone, her bottom lip quivering and tear tracks trailing down her cheeks. That day she had decided to wear her kitty sweater with black leggings, just because of how much she loved it. She even wore the cat ears, and seemed quite happy about it when she had left in the morning. However, that afternoon, she had the headband in her hands, and looked quite upset once again.

"Oh sweetheart," Kashino sighed, scooping her up, "What happened now?"

"S-she said I was weird!" Lynne hiccupped, rubbing at her red eyes, "C-cause I was dressed up like a cat today."

"Who Lynne?"

"She s-said cats were animals, an' dat I musta been a' animal if I were dressin' up like a cat," Lynne continued, her father's question not making it into her train of thought, "She mean to me Daddy!"

Kashino stroked her hair, and she sniffled, letting her head rest on her father's shoulder, trying to calm down. "Now who's saying all these mean things to you?" Kashino asked, once she had calmed down and stopped crying.

"Da new student," Lynne replied finally, "M-Maya."

XxXxX

After learning the girl's name, Kashino demanded that the kindergarten teacher arrange for Kashino to meet the girl's parents. He wasn't sure what kind of parents they might be, but if they were raising a child that would go so far as to be mean to _his _daughter, well they couldn't be very good parents at all.

The next day, Kashino awaited the time in which he would pick Lynne up from school; anxious to meet the cause of Lynne's grief over the past few days. He had gone through quite a bit of money and allowed his daughter much greater amounts of candy than he thought reasonable to cheer her up. And he for one wasn't very happy about it.

When arriving at the kindergarten in the afternoon, he found Lynne thankfully, not sitting in the corner crying, but sitting at the table, her cheeks bright red. She looked to be quite upset and angry, but thankfully, not sad, and definitely not crying. "Daddy!" She exclaimed, upon sighting her father standing at the door. Lynne stood up quickly, the chair scraping across the floor as she did. She rushed to his side and made the gesture for him to carry her. When he did, she was quick to say, "I told Maya dat she was in twouble today, 'cause my Daddy was gonna tell on her to her parents. She told me that I was a tattletale! I'm not a tattletale, right?"

Kashino agreed right away, "Of course sweetheart, you should always tell Mama or Daddy when someone's hurting your feelings, okay?"

"Yes Daddy," She nodded. "I tol' Maya I wasn't a tattletale and she told me you musta been a meanie Daddy for tryin' to get a little girl in twouble!"

He saw her frustration as she spoke the words, "You're not a meanie Daddy! Your da best Daddy in the world, and she stalked off all mad when I said it."

"She just doesn't understand sweetheart, don't worry about it," Kashino assured her, "She might just not have as good a Daddy as you."

"... I guess so," Lynne sighed. She pointed to the door that adjoined the kindergarten room to another, "Da teacher's talkin' to Maya's mama in there."

"Maya's Daddy's not here?" Kashino asked curiously. He had been interested in talking to the girl's father as well, in order to see exactly what gave Maya the idea that she could pick on his daughter.

"Her Mama said her Daddy was busy," Lynne shrugged.

Kashino waited with Lynne outside, waiting for Maya and her mother. He wondered what they could have been talking about that would take so long, but Lynne was trying to get him to help her colour a picture, so he didn't get much time to think about it.

The first person to come out of the room was Maya herself, the young girl looked to be just a smidge bit bigger than Lynne, who had quite the petite build. She had fierce, curly red locks and smooth, pale skin. "Lynne!" She exclaimed, pointing her index finger at Kashino, "Is that your _meanie Daddy?_"

"He's not a meanie Daddy!" Lynen argued fiercely, "Right Daddy?"

Kashino didn't say anything however, "Where's your mom Maya?"

"Right here," Said another voice, coming from the other side of the door, being opened to reveal the kindergarten teacher followed by a disturbingly familiar face. "... KOSHIRO-SAN?" Kashino exclaimed, his jaw dropping open. It was _Koshiro's _daughter that was being so mean to Lynne?

"Makoto-kun..." She trailed awkwardly, upon seeing the chocolatier, "Lynne's your daughter?"

"Maya's your daughter?" He threw back at her. When Koshiro said nothing, he exclaimed angrily, "Of course it would be you! What do you think you're doing? Raising your daughter in a way that she's mean to other kids!"

"I didn't know!" She defended her own daughter, "Besides, what about your daughter? Maya told me she was the one picking all the fights..."

"Was not!" Lynne shouted, hurt to be accused of such a thing.

"Was too!" Maya argued.

"Even if were Lynne picking all the fights," Kashino said, "I don't see how the behaviour of name calling a child on their choice of clothing is right, don't you think?"

"And she called my Daddy a meanie!" Lynne chimed in, "My Daddy's not a meanie, he's da best in the whole world!" She held onto her father's shoulders, her eyes swimming with fresh tears, "He's super nice and always gives me hugs! A-an'... He likes to buy me candy an' tells me he loves me lots!"

Koshiro didn't say anything to the young girl's outburst. "I... I would imagine," She said finally. Her voice was very stiff, and Kashino wondered what bothered her so much. "Maya, tell Lynne you're sorry."

"Bu' Mama!" She young red head exclaimed.

"Now."

Maya was hesitant before huffing loudly, "Fine. I'm sorry." Taking her daughter by the hand Koshiro was quick in dragging her off once the apology had been said.

Unbeknownst to Lynne, Maya's own father was hardly ever at home at all. This was told to Kashino by the kindergarten teacher. It seemed as though Lynne liked to talk about Kashino and how great he was, which lead to tension between Maya and her, which was why Maya made fun of Lynne, because she was angry that Lynne got to spend so much time with her Dad, while she didn't.

Kashino understood that finally, and when he told this to Lynne, she asked, "How come her Daddy's not always there?"

"I don't know," He replied honestly, "But... Just try to think about her feelings next time, okay?"

The young girl nodded, "'Cause, if I'm nice to her, she'll be nice to me, right?"

"Definitely," He agreed.

Her voice was quite soft when she asked, but Kashino head her nonetheless, "Daddy... You're always gonna be here, right? You're gonna be here fo' Mama and Michael and Dyl... A-and me too, right?"

Kashino nodded, smoothing down her hair and giving her a quick kiss on the temples, "Of course Lynne, you and Mommy and Michael and Dylan are very special to me, and I'll always be here for you."

"Promise?"

"... Promise."

* * *

**Me: Yeah, so was the ending rushed at all, I think so. I wasn't 100% satisfied with it, but... I guess it'll do. LOL.**

**So... Yeah! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think!**

**And thank you to all reviewers of the previous chapter :) (And all you readers-but-not-reviewers-too :3)**

**1. Neko-chan2604**

**2. Kitsune Jackson**

**3. xBaka-chanx**

**4. Brisingr13**

**5. bakamonostalgic167**

**6. RedNeko22**

**7. WELOVEOLYMPUS's Penguin6232**

**8. MissLovelyPrincess**

**9. StrawberryDream15**

**10. sakurahime-chan123**

**11. lusiw123**

**12. XxFangirl-chanxX**

**Love you all like crazy :***

**And... As always, please review! :)**

**xoxo**

**~Mikashi-chan :)**


	19. Maternal Activity

**Me: Hello! Guess who has no homework today?**

**Ichigo: You?**

**Me: ME! :D**

**Kashino: ... Are you sure you're not just neglecting it?**

**Me: I am not!**

**Kashino: Just checking :P**

**Me: Anyway, this is the first of my oneshots for Like A Real Family Does that doesn't physically showcase any of the Kashigo kids. :3**

**What you say? Why does it belong in LARFD then? Well, I think it counts that Ichigo is pregnant with Michael, and since I don't like adding stories to I'll Love You Forever in which Kashino and Ichigo aren't still teenagers, I thought I'd put it here. The chapter is inspired by my gym class today, in which we did yoga and I literally loved it so much :***

**Kashino: Your logic amazes me.**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Kashino: That wasn't supposed to be a compliment.**

**Me: ... Anyway, in this oneshot, Ichigo is 5 months pregnant :)**

**Ichigo: Enjoy! Oh, and Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere! :D**

* * *

Maternal Activity

"Ichigo... Explain to me again _why _I have to come with you?"

"Because it'll be fun!"

"Doesn't look like very much fun."

"... Fine. Because you're my husband."

"Well, I can't really argue with _that._"

"That's the point."

The chocolatier looked around the room, before complaining once again, "Ichigo, I'm the only guy in here."

"That just makes you extra special sweetheart," Ichigo assured him.

Indeed the room was full of women, and one thing they all shared in common was the fact that they were all pregnant, with the exception of the one woman who was at the front of the room. And Kashino of course.

Oh the joys of a prenatal yoga class.

"I don't want to be special," Kashino grumbled, obviously not in a very good mood, "I can't even _be _pregnant, why should I be here?"

"Because you're being supportive of _my _pregnancy like you promised?"

Again. He couldn't argue with that.

"Hello everyone, welcome to prenatal yoga," The yoga instructor at the front called. "Please find yourself a mat and get settled down."

All the ladies began moving around in order to find their place at a mat. Ichigo chose a pink one near the back corner of the room, Kashino reluctantly tagging along, sitting down on the blue mat beside her.

Luckily enough for him, the woman who decided to sit beside him was a very heavily pregnant woman. Actually, Kashino was expecting her to pop at any second. She looked at him very slowly, confused at why he would be there. Though, she seemed polite enough not to say anything.

Why had Ichigo wanted so badly to do yoga anyway? Kashino blamed it on her mother, of all people. Ichigo was getting tired of doing nothing. Being pregnant and all, she didn't get to do all the activities she liked, such as exercising, which kept her body in such good shape. Her mother had suggested she do yoga, since it was a relaxed form of exercise that pregnant women could enjoy. But certainly she hadn't thought that Ichigo would make her husband come with her.

Needless to say, once Ichigo had her heart set to do something, she really did; especially so with her hormones flying around everywhere. She had done her research, learning the basics of yoga and even finding a prenatal class specifically targeted toward Japanese women.

Kashino clearly emphasised the fact. "It's for women!" He had pressed her, "Not me!" But of course, Ichigo usually had the upper hand when it came to convincing her spouse to do something.

So Kashino found himself with Ichigo. In a yoga studio. For a prenatal yoga class.

The room itself looked like it was meant for ballet, typical wooden floors and one wall made completely of a mirror. Kashino could see himself in it, even being so far back. And that definitely was not something he looked forward to. He didn't want to see himself do yoga of all things. That was just truly a blow to his whole being.

Ichigo however, looked quite pleased to be there. Her smile was wide, though she often wore the same expression when he made cakes for her. But really, she even dressed herself for the occasion, buying stretchy black maternal yoga pants and a lilac shirt. She was only 5 months pregnant, so it wasn't as though she were insanely huge; but it was noticeable nonetheless. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail, though some of her brown hair still hung around her face. She pushed it away, tucking it behind her ears and asked him, "You ready?"

"No."

"Come on Makoto..."

"... I'm not going to take it back if that's what you're implying."

Their conversation was disrupted by the instructor at the front however, and all of Ichigo's attention was reverted toward her. Of course it was.

"Alright ladies," She said, "Let's-"

And then she saw Kashino, giving her possibly the dirtiest look possible and she quickly corrected herself, "Um. Alright ladies and uh... gentlemen; let's get started."

She crossed the front of the room and clicked the play button on her stereo. Soft, soothing music filled the room; a series of classical piano and strings. It seemed as though all the women's shoulders seemed to sort of relax at the very sound. Kashino of course just rolled his eyes.

The instructor sat on her mat and sat down with her legs crossed, "Firstly, we're going to do some meditation, ladies, if you're having trouble getting into positions later on, don't be afraid to ask me."

There was a quiet murmur of agreement, to which Kashino didn't understand, solely because he didn't know what it was like to be pregnant. He was going to ask Ichigo about it, but she looked so focused, hanging on to every word the instructor was saying, he didn't think she would even hear him.

"Alright," The instructor said, her voice lulling, "Just sit cross legged now, hands on your knees, palms facing the ceiling."

The ladies were quick to follow, and after a while, reluctant Kashino. "Now close your eyes, allow your mind to be cleared."

Kashino obeyed, just because he was glad he didn't have to look at anyone. Though, he wasn't quite sure how he was supposed to clear his mind. It seemed near to impossible for the chocolatier to even think about well, not thinking.

"Take a deep breath through your nostrils," He heard the instructor break into his supposed to be none existent thoughts, "Breathe in... And out. Perfect."

_Why is she instructing on how to breathe? Everyone knows how. _Kashino thought to himself. He didn't find it very amusing, considering it cost money for them to be there, _Ichigo could do this at home if she really wanted to._

As he was thinking this, he realized the instructor was giving more instructions, "Now breathe in and out again, picture the breath travelling, inside your body, before out again. Breathe in," There was a collective inhale from everyone in the class, "And out." Of course, followed by the collective exhale. "Well done ladies."

Kashino wasn't even going to bother reminding her he was there. After all, it wasn't like he _wanted _to be.

"Now we're going to add what some call the mantra," The instructor said, her voice calm and steady, "Repeat it to yourself, letting yourself absorb the peace of mind you feel. _So... Hum..._"

_So hum? _Kashino was quick to think about it, _What the hell does that even mean?_

Apparently he was the only one thinking about it, considering every other person in the class murmured it back to the instructor. "So hum..." He heard Ichigo say from beside him.

"Keep repeating it, feel yourself relaxing, slipping into a state of pure serenity. Calm. Peaceful. So hum..."

All the women echoed back, "So hum..." If Kashino already had problems with it before, he hated it even more now. The women of the class repeated the phrase, much like they were instructed to. To Kashino, it sounded like a colony of angry bees; just buzzing around, annoying the hell out of him.

"That's it ladies, breathe slowly, feel yourself become one with the universe," The instructor encouraged them, "Keep going, we'll be keeping this meditation up for about 10 more minutes."

_... 10 MORE MINUTES?!_

XxXxX

"Alright, well done ladies," The instructor announced finally, after what seemed to be an agonizingly long 10 minutes. "Feel free to open your eyes for the moment."

There was a collective sigh, as the women opened their eyes and stretched a little. Kashino too sighed, though he was sighing because he was glad it was over. He was about to get up to leave, thinking the class was over, but little did he know it was anything but. "Wonderful job," The instructor said, "You're all naturals at meditation, I can feel you're relaxing aura already."

The women chuckled softly in response.

"Now we move into our actually yoga routine, now that everyone is focused and relaxed."

_There's... There's more? _Kashino wondered.

"Okay, now, what I want you to do is lean back, very slowly; you don't want to disrupt the flow of zen flowing freely from all of you. You are connected with the center of the universe, which is very fragile."

_I so don't buy that._

But slowly, all the women, breathing slowly, leaned their heads back very carefully. Kashino meanwhile just did the deed. Yoga was just a bunch of motions done in slow motion. It didn't even count as anything special in his mind.

"I want you to put your hands behind you, your fingers intertwined together, and lean back a little bit more, letting the pressure fall on your hands." All the women complied; "Remember to take deep breaths, that's right. Hold the pose, breathe very deeply."

"Excellent, you should feel your muscles near the diaphragm stretching; making it feel like your tummy is less crowded by your baby."

Kashino was watching all the women curiously. Even without being instructed, they had closed their eyes once more. They all had quite relaxed faces, which interested him. Even if the so called 'magical power' of yoga wasn't working on him, it was certainly working on them.

"Now, as you breathe out one more time, lean forward, so that your back is straight again. Your hands can go back to your sides as well." There were the little rustles of movements, "Excellent."

"I want you to rearrange your legs now, similar to crossing your legs, but with the bottoms of your feet pressed together, it's okay if you can't reach that flexibility, just go as close as you can." Kashino glanced at Ichigo and was surprised that she was able to do the pose quite easily. "Put your hands together and hold them at the center of your body, feeling them line up straight with your core."

Ichigo did so, and Kashino had to admit she looked quite cute while doing it. Her face was relaxed and she looked so calm, very different from the hormonal Ichigo he was used to.

On the other hand, the other woman beside him looked to be having more trouble, because her stomach was so big. The yoga instructor came to help her, all the while still giving instructions, "That's right ladies. Breathe, very good." She helped the woman beside Kashino get her legs in such a position that she could follow. Finally she looked at him and quietly whispered, "Are you having trouble sir?"

It occurred to him that he was still sitting cross legged with his hands on his knees. He hadn't done any of the yoga posses, and the instructor had noticed. "No," He muttered, and even being the grown adult he was, he started to blush, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "I just..."

"Please keep your voice down," The instructor hushed, "Very well. Please follow along."

She ventured back to her mat at the front, leaving Kashino quite irritable. It wasn't that he _couldn't _do yoga, he just didn't _want _to.

XxXxX

After a while, the instructor had finally got the class on their feet, doing a series of different posses. Kashino stood, to make himself look less noticeably different, but that didn't mean he was willing to cooperate with the instructor's other instructions.

Ichigo was busy working on the stance the instructor was currently teaching; legs one in front of the other, with the knees bent and arms extended, one toward the front, the other to the back. More commonly known by the women as the warrior stance.

Kashino saw the instructor looking at him, and he awkwardly attempted the pose, in order that she would stop looking at him. When she turned away, he whispered quietly, "Ichigo... Hey Ichigo..."

Her brow twitched, before she muttered finally, "What?" Though she did not move from her pose, nor open her eyes.

"How much longer is this? It's getting really..."

"Sir, I would appreciate if you kept your thoughts to yourself," The instructor reprimanded him, her voice barely audible. "You're disrupting the experience for the other women."

Begrudgingly, he agreed to keep quiet, though that didn't mean he was happy about it. After a few more awkward poses, one which included an awkward tangle of the arms for Kashino, the instructor asked the class to sit again.

"Well done class," The instructor congratulated them, "You did very well. I'm so proud of you, the practice of yoga will truly aid you on your road in pregnancy."

_She sounds scripted. _Kashino thought, _At least it's time to leav- _

"We will now end our class with 10 more minutes of meditation, just like last time, breathe in and out... Good. Don't forget to add the mantra, so hum..."

And so, the room erupted back into angry bees, much to Kashino's dismay.

XxXxX

Kashino was so glad to finally be out of the yoga class. He and Ichigo stepped out of the building, into the afternoon sun. He felt so glad to see the light, feeling as though he'd been in the shaded yoga room way too long. At the rate it was going, he thought it would have never ended.

Ichigo meanwhile, still looked quite relaxed, a big smile on her face. She held the yoga class pamphlet in her hand and was gently humming under her breath. Kashino usually loved to hear Ichigo hum or sing, because to him, her voice was just soothing and angelic. But quite frankly, he was _sick _of hearing humming and never wanted to again.

As they walked to their car, Ichigo asked him, "Did you have fun?" Her tone was cheery, and Kashino really didn't want to crush her spirits, but he figured if he said he enjoyed it, she'd make him go again.

"... No."

She sighed, giving him a sort of pouty look, "That's only cause you convinced yourself you wouldn't like it."

"No, I just didn't like it," He replied simply, "It's not my thing, obviously. Not to mention, for I don't know, the fifty millionth time, that was for pregnant women, and I'm definitely not a pregnant woman."

"Mou, you're so close minded!"

"I'd rather stay close minded than enjoy yoga."

"Jerk."

"Zen nut."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

He laughed finally, loving to see her get riled up. After all, the way her face began to get all pink and her lips pouted made her look so adorable. At least in Kashino's opinion. "But if you like it, I'm not going to stop you," He told her, changing the topic back to her, "You can still go. I'll drive you, but I'm definitely not going in again."

Ichigo sighed in response, knowing that once her husband's mind were made like that, he was never going to change his mind. "Oh alright."

They arrived at their car, and Kashino unlocked the doors. When both he and Ichigo were inside, she tried once more, "Are you sure sweetheart? I mean you can join anytime you want..."

"No thanks Ichigo."

"Fine."

Then, seeing the cute little face she made, he leaned toward her from the driver's seat, planting a kiss on her stuck out lip. "I love you though, always remember that."

She giggled finally, before smiling once again, "I know you do. I love you too." Ichigo stretched her arms behind her before buckling up her seat belt, once again back to normal, "And I really do love yoga."

"I know you do babe."

XxXxX

"_Makoto... Why are you- look at the time! Why are you calling me?"_

Kashino had forgotten about the time difference between England and Japan, "I can't take it! Ichigo is stressing me out Aneki! Her constant hormones and cravings and..." He shivered, "I can't even think about it."

"Does her baby kick?"

Upon receiving no response from the chocolatier, she assumed that what she had said was correct. "She complains about it all the time," He said finally, "Though I love it when the baby kicks."

"Well, you're not the one who has to feel it all the time."

"I just... I can't _deal _with it! It's driving me absolutely insane-" He heard Ichigo walking down the hall, toward their bedroom, where he was currently situated.

"MA-KO-TO!"

"Ah, I gotta go. She'll kill me for complaining about her again..." And he hung up before his sister could put in another word.

Ichigo burst into the room, her expression one in which he couldn't even tell what she was feeling. "Makoto," Ichigo said, putting her hands on her hips, "we're out of cookies."

"I literally bought some yesterday Ichigo," He assured her, "Five boxes of completely perfect cookies..."

"I ate them."

"ALREADY?"

"Well, I'm eating for two here!" She argued, laying a hand on her stomach, "Go out and buy more cookies."

"But-"

She came up in front of him, leaning in so closely, her stomach was against his body. Her face tilted toward his, barely far enough to avoid a kiss, "Please sweetheart?"

"... Fine," Kashino sighed, his shoulders sagging in defeat, "You don't even realize how much you're stressing me out."

He began to walk out of the bedroom, all the while stretching his arms, trying to relieve some of the stiffness that overtook his whole body.

"Maybe you should try meditating," Ichigo called after him.

He turned around, though an amused smile was on his face, "... Don't even go there."

* * *

**Me: I just love torturing poor Kashino xDDDD**

**Kashino: I hate you. I hate you. IhateyouIhateyouIhateyou.**

**Me: Oh come on, no you don't :P**

**Kashino: I'd love to prove that theory.**

**Me: -_-"**

**Anyway, thank you all for your lovely reviews and reads and favourites and follows. You're all so amazing :3**

**Thanks to my reviewers of the previous chapter! :)**

**1. StrawberryDream15**

**2. Guest (Thanks for the constructive critisism btw :P)**

**3. Kitsune Jackson**

**4. RedNeko22**

**5. Neko-chan2604**

**6. bakamonstalgic167**

**7. MissLovelyPrincess**

**8. AnimeMangaVicki**

**9. animefanaticforever28**

**10. lusiw123**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**J'aime toi! (I love you! :D)**

**xoxo**

**~Mikashi-chan :)**


	20. The Babysitting Bunch

**Me: Hello everyone! So, from this day last year, Like A Real Family Does started! Meaning, happy one year anniversary to this story! YAY! Celebration :)**

**So I just thought I'd write a chapter for today, since you know, it's a special day xD**

**I don't particularly think it's my best, but I hope you all like it :)**

**I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere! :D**

* * *

The Babysitting Bunch

Michael: 13

Lynne: 8

Dylan: 5

Akemi: 5

XxXxX

It was a bright summer day, in one of the best weathered years when the Kashino, Andou, and Hanabusa families were invited to go to a wedding. The thing was, their kids weren't invited. It was a very classy wedding of one of the other famous patissiers of their time, so obviously little children were not coming.

Of course, this wasn't a problem for Rumi and Hanabusa, as they didn't have any kids. However, it posed a problem for both Kashino and Ichigo, who had 3 kids and Kana and Andou, who had their daughter.

Usually, the three couples would have each other watch their kids if they needed it. It was very rare for them to all be busy at the same time. So there was no one to watch their kids.

But then Ichigo came up with a bright idea. Both Kashino, Kana and Andou agreed, contrary to what she thought they might say.

There was just boy person who did not agree.

And that boy was Kashino Michael.

"You want me to _what_?" He cried incredulously, upon hearing the parents' decision.

"Please Mikee? You'd be doing us all a big favour if you did," His mother tried to assure him, though he was absolutely convinced that was not happening.

"No Mom, absolutely not. Can't we find someone else?"

The look she gave him proved to the boy that she had already made up her mind. He sheepishly looked down, not looking into her eyes, "Kashino Michael James, you will do this for me, do you understand?" She said again. Boy, could his mother be assertive when she needed it.

"Okay," He replied finally, and she gave him a pat on his head. What he never understood about his mother was how her moods could swing as quickly as he could rock back and forth on a park swing.

"Aw, thanks Mikee, you're such a good older brother!" She gushed, giving him a kiss on his forehead.

He promptly wiped the kiss away with the back of his hand, hating the physical affection his mother showered on him. He was a thirteen year old boy; one who didn't quite enjoy the suffocating affection of his mother.

"Yeah, yeah," He looked at her, his eyes steely, "Am I going to get something out of this?"

"I could always buy you that new game console that came out," She teased him. When his eyes widened, she laughed and assured him, "How about this, you do this for me and I'll pay for half of that video game console you've been saving up for the past year."

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do, Mikee."

So he had eagerly agreed then. He thought to himself, it couldn't be that hard could it? It was just a few little kids.

And that was his first mistake.

XxXxX

On the night of the wedding, Michael watched his mother and father get ready for this really suave reception. The wedding was taking place on a gorgeous Friday night.

For the reception, Ichigo had finally done it. Kashino was still floored that his son would agree to such a thing; but when Ichigo told him the deal about the video game console, it made much more sense.

Their son was going to be babysitting all 3 of the younger kids, Lynne, Dylan and Akemi. He had never done it previously, solely because he didn't feel comfortable watching someone else's kid, regardless of how much trust his parents' friends had in him. But if it meant getting that game console just a little bit sooner, it surely had to be worth it.

His mother and father finally came down from their bedroom, dressed completely sophisticated. It was rare for Michael to see his mother and father in formal wear, since their job often resulted in getting their clothes covered in flour and such. But he had to admit they looked quite sharp.

His mother had chosen a red dress that had a flowy skirt, reaching to her ankles. She paired it with red stiletto shoes and diamond earrings.

Much to the cliché that Michael had predicted they would follow, Ichigo had coordinated her and Kashino's outfits to match. Actually, they often did such things, much to the dismay of the chocolatier himself. He wore black dress pants with a red button up shirt. Ichigo had ironed his matching black suit jacket, which Kashino hardly ever wore. As usual, he didn't have it on. Rather, was holding it over his shoulder. Most likely, he wasn't going to put it on until it was absolutely necessary.

"Mama, you're so pretty!" Lynne gushed, tugging on her mother's dress. "Why can't I come?"

Lynne did tend to be a tomboy, but really, she was a girly girl in some ways. She loved dressing up and having tea parties and such; especially when she was younger. Her at eight years old, she had calmed down quite a bit. That didn't mean she wasn't hyperactive anymore. Rather, she now chose when she wanted to be hyper and when she didn't.

"Sweetie, there's not going to be any kids there, it wouldn't be very fun for you, would it?"

By the way her mother phrased her words, she knew her mother was really just saying no. So instead, as she had learned was best, she let go of her mother's skirt and fluttered her eyelashes all cute. Turning to her father she asked, "Daddy, I can come with you, right?"

Michael laughed at such a scene, because he knew how much their father could spoil Lynne. Of course, that didn't make Michael jealous, because she usually was showered with things he didn't like anyway; like dresses and toys upon many. As usual, his father froze, knowing what the answer must be, but being unable to say so.

It wasn't until Ichigo elbowed him that he finally told Lynne she had to stay home. With no one else to go to, Lynne just sighed and gave up. She passed by her older brother and went into the living room. Michael and his parents heard the TV flicker on, and the laugh track of some show playing.

"I left dinner in the fridge Michael, all you need to do is heat it up, okay?" Ichigo instructed.

Michael was really trying to hang on to everything she was saying, as he had never babysitted another child, and definitely didn't want to screw it up. After all, he did like Kana and Andou, and obviously didn't want them to hate him because he had screwed up something with their only daughter.

He quickly agreed and the doorbell rang. When Ichigo opened the door, the familiar voice of Akemi was heard, "I'M HERE!"

Contrary to both her parents, she was one of the most outgoing, brash, loud girls Michael had ever encountered. She was even worse than his sister had been, which was saying something; considering his sister was always just a big explosion of surprise when they were smaller. "Hello Akemi-chan!"Ichigo waved at her, "You look very cute today!"

The young girl scampered inside, followed by her mother and father, who trailed after her. Ichigo and Kashino followed suit. Akemi had long dark blue hair that Kana had pulled back into two curly pigtails, each above her ears. She wore a fuchsia ruffles skirt and a white shirt; knee high socks and pink bangles on her wrists. "Can you tell she dressed herself?" Kana asked, laughing quietly at her little girl.

"I'm gonna be a fashion model!" She exclaimed happily, "Do you think I'd make a good model Aunt Ichigo?" She proceeded in making a series of stereotypical model poses, to which the adults all laughed.

"I think you'd make an adorable fashion model, Akemi-chan," Ichigo assured her.

The girl stopped posing and finally looked at Michael who stood awkwardly away from the adults. "Hi Michael!" She said excitedly, she turned to her mother and father, "Michael's the babysitter, right?"

"You're right Akemi," Andou agreed, "You're going to be extra good for Michael, right?"

She laughed, waving her hand at her father, "Of course Daddy, I'm your angel, remember?"

"Of course I do, _angel_," He corrected himself. Since Akemi was young, that had been Andou's nickname for her. And now, if he forgot to use it, she would constantly remind him.

She smiled brightly, before saying to Michael, "I'm gonna be extra extra good, promise!" Her eyes darted around wildly, "Now where's Dylan?"

Out of the 3 Kashino kids, Dylan was definitely the most shy. Lynne was obviously the loudest, followed by her calmer older brother, but sometimes it was like Dylan didn't talk at all; except when it was with his sister. He was just so extremely close to her.

"Dyl? Where are you?" Ichigo called out, into the house. Her voice was met with the thumping of footsteps travelling down the stairs, and the youngest Kashino emerged from the hallway. Now the spitting image of his father was very timid when there were others in his house, no matter if he had grown up with them around.

"I'm here," He mumbled quietly.

The boy was wearing a typical outfit he wore while in the house. He wore a light sweater, despite it being summer. The hood was slipped over his head, and the long sleeves covered his hands. Dylan was quite shy, and was biting his nails, even with how much his mother kept telling him to stop doing.

"Aren't you a little cutie?" Kana giggled, bending down and giving the boy a hug. Though he was shy, Dylan very much appreciated hugs and other physical affections. He was very sensitive, and sadly, often neglected because of being the youngest. For that reason, he enjoyed receiving hugs from the adults as it made him feel special, without much talking at all.

He quietly returned her hug, "I guess so," He whispered, which made Kana smile.

"Akemi's gonna be here all night to play with, won't that be fun?" She asked him.

Despite their contrasting personalities, with Akemi being the reckless one and Dylan being the quiet one, the two were best of friends. Maybe it had something to do with them being the same age, but they were definitely very close to each other. Dylan's eyes wandered toward Akemi and widened when he saw what she was wearing. "What's with all the pink?" He asked her, rubbing at his eyes. It seemed as though the neon colours were making his eyes sore.

She giggled before running at him and squeezing him in a hug of her own, "Cause I like pink, 'member?"

He nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

"Alright, shall we go?" Ichigo addressed all the adults. They all agreed and they started heading toward the door, "Michael, I'm counting on you. Okay?"

"Yes mom."

"Dylan, listen to your brother."

"... Yes mom."

With a final good bye, all the adults left through the front door and the familiar click of the lock was heard. Now it was just them kids.

And Michael of course.

XxXxX

"Dylan, do you got any new toys?" Akemi asked the blond once the parents were gone. When it came to playtime, Akemi was very much interested in the same things Dylan was. The boy happened to be very fascinated with superheroes and airplanes. For that reason, he had many action figures and model airplanes. It seemed as though Akemi adored them just as much as he did.

"No," He replied softly, "But... My dad was helping me make another model plane, do you wanna see it?" She nodded excitedly, "B-but the paint is kinda wet still, so we can't touch-ah!" He didn't get to finish his sentence however, because Akemi took hold of his arm and started dragging him up the stairs toward his room.

"H-hey! Be careful!" Michael called after them. He sighed, not sure whether he was supposed to follow or not. Though, his parents never really did. Rather letting the two burn all their energy up and finally calling them down when they were needed for meal time, or when it was time to go home.

Instead, he wandered into the living room where his sister sat on the couch, watching TV. She looked up as he walked in, before smiling at him. "Did Mom and Dad leave?"

"Yeah."

She scooted over, so that he could sit beside her. When he did, she immediately lay down, stretched over his lap, as she almost always did. While it annoyed her brother to no end, he knew she was way too stubborn and would put up a fight for such a silly thing. When his sister put up a fight, there was no stopping her. He had learned that the hard way.

"Where are Dyl and Akemi?" She asked.

"Upstairs in Dyl's room," He assured her. "Do you know what dinner Mom's talking about that's in the fridge?"

"Some macaroni dish or something," Lynne replied, "She was telling me that you just need to warm it up in the oven for a while."

"Maybe I should do that now."

"It's a good idea." Lynne sat up, off his lap, before heading toward the kitchen; the same direction her brother was headed.

Michael, no matter how much he found his sister annoying, could not help but be thankful for her. When it really counted, she was a cheerful little helper. Though only eight, she helped him get the dish Ichigo had made in advance for them.

Ever since an 'incident' in which he was young, Michael was quite sceptical when it came to ovens. Though, his sister instead used it with ease. She had inherited the so called 'famed' baking genes her parents had. It seemed to have skipped Michael, though he honestly didn't care. Baking didn't interest him, and his parents were okay with that.

Lynne pranced around the kitchen like it was her own, turning the oven on and putting the dish inside. Michael felt bad for making her do it all herself, though he knew he wouldn't be able to. Lynne had started baking all by herself on her birthday the previous year, and since then, she was in the kitchen far more often than her own bedroom.

The young girl closed the oven door and smiled at her older brother, "There."

He thanked her by ruffling her hair, which she was not very pleased about. She reminded him to take it out in 10 minutes, and then it should be fine. She went up to her own bedroom, to read a book or do whatever she did in her room, which left Michael by himself standing in the kitchen.

The house was quite quiet; a little too quiet in fact. And then he heard a crash from the second floor, followed by the yelp of a young girl who sounded a lot like Akemi.

Michael was alarmed to say the least. He knew if anything had happened to her, he was going to get chewed out for it.

XxXxX

Michael flung the door to Dylan's room wide open, scanning it's small area for the two small children. Dylan sat on his bed, almost calmly, despite sitting amongst the _ruins _that was his bedroom. The younger boy often kept his room neat, but it was always a different story when Akemi was around. Speaking of Akemi, Michael couldn't find her anywhere.

"Where's Akemi?" Michael asked, his tone rising in panic.

Dylan pointed quietly at the pile of clothes that lay in a mountain on the floor and Michael's eyes went wide. "Akemi? What happened?"

Indeed, the five year old girl emerged from underneath the great mountain of clothes, a stray red sock atop her head. She laughed sheepishly, "H-hi Michael."

"What happened?" He asked. He was interested to know where the crash had come from and why Akemi was buried beneath the contents of his younger brother's closet.

"She was trying to play monkey bars with the closet bar," Dylan said quietly, from his perch on the bed. Dylan's closet was fitted in such a way that his clothes hang from hangers on a pole that reached from one end of the sliding door closet to the other. Akemi had decided to hang onto it and make it support all her weight. Of course, the closet could handle no such thing, and ended up tumbling down.

"Oh man..." Michael peeked into the closet, which was now empty. The places in the wall in which the pole had been attached to, had gaping holes in the plaster. No doubt, something his Dad would have to fix, and certainly something his mother would _not _be happy about.

"I'm sorry Michael," Akemi offered, crawling out from under all the clothes and sitting beside Dylan on his bed.

He looked at her with quite a blank expression before reaching over and taking the sock off her head. He held it up in front of her, "... There was a sock on your head."

She giggled, snatching it from him. She pulled it over her hand and began to use it as a sock puppet, nipping at the blond's nose. At such, he shied away from her, always wary of her shockingly random personality.

Michael meanwhile was still freaking out over the holes in the wall. He was wondering if he could fix it himself, but was having strong assumptions that he couldn't. Then he looked to the mess that was Dylan's clothes, all bunched together, "Alright you two, you guys did this. You guys had better clean it up."

Akemi sighed dramatically before jumping off the bed and attempting to sort the clothes out. However, she wasn't much help at all. Dylan sighed, before sitting down beside her, finally saying, "You're not doing it right."

The girl stopped scrunching all the clothes together, "What do you mean?"

"That's not how you fold clothes, do it like this," So Dylan showed her the proper was to do it. Michael was actually surprised his brother knew how to do such things.

He watched them with a careful eye as they folded up all the clothes and laid them out on the bed. "There, all better," He said, purposely leaving out the fact that Dylan's closet needed intense repairs.

The two nodded in agreement, before Akemi stuck her nose up and sniffed at the air, "... Is somethin' burning?"

Both watched curiously as Michael went rigid.

Of course, he had forgotten the macaroni in the oven.

XxXxX

The thirteen year old bolted down the stairs, back toward the kitchen. Dylan and Akemi followed closely behind. He grabbed the oven mitts of the kitchen counter and opened the oven door quickly. Reaching inside, he pulled the dish out, and groaned when he saw it to be completely black across the top.

Setting it down on the stove and turning off the oven, he threw the oven mitts off and sighed in defeat. "I thought this was going to be _easy_," He groaned.

He looked to both his brother and Akemi, and they both looked quite sympathetic.

Akemi stared at the dish, "... Are we going to eat _that_?"

But then again, they were still only five.

Dylan too, looked at the 'dinner' that had been prepared for them. His facial expression didn't look to excited either.

"I guess so," Michael grumbled. He shouted, "LYNNE! DINNER TIME!" And heard her coming down the stairs.

Of course, when setting sights on the dish her brother had burned, she sighed very deeply. "I gave you the _easiest _part, and you screwed that up?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," He snapped moodily, "It's not like I'm a cook or anything."

Lynne looked at the two younger kids, "Well, I guess it's okay. We can just scrape off the top."

Both nodded eagerly, before taking seats at the kitchen table. Michael had to admit, his sister was being more of a babysitter than him. But then again, he was all thumbs in the kitchen.

Lynne gave both Dylan and Akemi a share of the macaroni and helped herself to some. Michael too, sat at the table with them, awkwardly scraping away the burnt parts in which he had caused.

Despite the dilemma of burning their dinner, it was gone quite quickly, with only the burned remains scraped back into the empty container. "That was yummy!" Akemi exclaimed happily, "Thank you Michael, Lynne."

"No problem Akemi-chan," Lynen assured her. Michael thought it was only fair to clear away the dishes, as his sister had basically done everything else.

"Hey Lynne, can you make cake?" Akemi asked excitedly.

Akemi had to be one of Lynne's biggest fan when it came to sweets, with only Dylan and the rest of her family coming first. "I don't know," She replied, "I'm not sure if I have ingredients for cake..."

"Mom and Dad just went grocery shopping yesterday," Dylan contributed helpfully.

Ichigo and Kashino always bought things needed for baking. Even when it was their job to do such things, and they did it all day, they still loved to bake when they were at home; especially for their family.

"Then I guess I will," Lynne smiled, "What kind of cake?"

"Let's make chocolate cake!" Akemi cheered, "I love chocolate cake! What about you Dylan?"

"Ah... I like chocolate too," He agreed gently.

So then, Lynne had made cake for the two eager little kids. She even let them help her, and Michael was quite surprised with his sister's skill. But nonetheless, was happy to see that she was enjoying herself.

Thought he was definitely _not _happy with the mess that came with baking.

XxXxX

The evening wore on, and eventually Dylan and Akemi were entirely tuckered out, full from eating cake and tired from helping out making it. Michael had left them to sleep in Dylan's room, and that left him and Lynne in the living room.

Once again, Michael found Lynne stretched across his lap.

They both watched the TV in silence before he finally confided in her, "... I'm a really bad babysitter, aren't I?"

She was quick to retaliate, "No you're not."

"Well, you're obviously the better babysitter than me, and you're five years younger."

Lynne smiled, "But hospitality's just my thing I guess. It's not yours. But Akemi adores you, and she listens to you, that's really what matters isn't it?"

"I just wish I hadn't been so stupid in letting their dinner burn and not being the one to bake for them and all that," He sighed, "I feel bad that you had to do it all."

"Don't feel bad about it, that's my favourite thing to do. Baking makes me happy, so I'm happy to do those things for them and for you, don't worry about it."

They sat silence for a while, before Lynne finally added, "And for the record, I think you're a pretty good babysitter."

For that she received a playful shove from her older brother. "Yeah right, shut up."

XxXxX

When the adults returned, later that evening, Lynne had gone to sleep just prior to their arrival, and Michael himself had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Hello?" Ichigo chirped, as her, Kashino, Kana, and Andou came inside. She laughed when she saw her oldest son asleep on the couch. He looked completely drained of energy, and Ichigo really didn't feel the need to wake him up.

"Looks like he did well," Kashino said, "The kitchen's clean, the house isn't destroyed."

"It's like you doubted his abilities," Ichigo giggled.

"I did not."

"Ichigo-chan, where do you think Akemi is?" Kana asked.

"She's probably in Dylan's room, we can check."

So all four adults made their way into Dylan's room; it seemed as though a tornado had been stored inside. No doubt, it was Akemi who had thrown the room into a state of chaos. Although, despite stepping over a series of toys among other things, the adults were quite surprised to see Dylan and Akemi snuggled up in a nest of Dylan's clothes. It seemed as though they had fallen asleep amongst all the clothes they had folded previously. In their sleep, the two five year olds had tossed it all around and it lay all around them. Even cuter, Akemi was snuggled right up against Dylan, with his arm under her head.

"Aren't they just precious?" Kana breathed softly, laying a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

Andou carefully picked their daughter up, and while she squirmed a bit in his arms, she resettled down and continued sleeping.

When Andou and Kana had said their goodbyes, Ichigo and Kashino were left. "What do you think all of Dyl's clothes are doing all over the place?" Kashino asked.

"I don't want to know," Ichigo was confused as well. "They should all be in the closet on the hanger-" She stopped short when she opened the closet and saw the hanging bar on the floor and two holes in the wall.

Kashino came up behind her to see what she was staring so surprised at. "What do you think happened?" Ichigo asked him.

Kashino laughed quietly, "Hm. I _definitely _don't want to know."

* * *

**Me: So, what did you think? Ehehe... Please leave a review and tell me!**

**Thanks to all the readers/reviewers/followers/favouriteers (LOL. That's not a word..)**

**~Reviewers' Corner~**

**Thanks for your lovely reviews! :)**

**1) Neko-chan2604**

**2) lusiw123**

**3) animefanaticforever28**

**4) Kitsune Jackson**

**5) StrawberryDream15**

**6) RedNeko22**

**7) bakamonostalgic167**

**8) MissLovelyPrincess**

**9) Guest**

**Please drop me a review if you can!**

**Have a great week all of you! :D**

**xoxo**

**~Mikashi-chan :)**


	21. Mama's Mysterious Magic

**Me: Happy Mother's Day Everyone! **

**So, this chapter is extremely short, and I apologize. Although, this is just a little bit of Dylan and Ichigo fluff, because I think Dylan is an adorable child and perfectly harmonizes with his mother's optimism. After all, he is a very obvious Mama's boy ^_^. **

**This chapter is pretty plotless, just a little drabble for mother's day. Hope it makes you smile!**

**I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

Mama's Mysterious Magic

Lynne: 5

Dylan: 2

XxXxX

"I didn't do it!" Lynne cried, darting into the kitchen, quickly taking refuge by attaching herself onto her father.

Kashino and Ichigo had just finished making sweets for a get together with their friends the next day, when Lynne announced she didn't do something. The daddy's girl quickly tried to get her father on her side. "Lynne... What did you do?" Ichigo asked, sighing exasperatedly.

As if on cue, Dylan stumbled into the kitchen, his eyes brimming with tears. His cheeks were splotchy red, and he whimpered. Upon sighting his mother, he toddled over to her and allowed her to scoop him up into her arms. "Oh Dyl, it's okay. Mama's here." He snuggled his head into her shoulder, murmuring incoherently, all the while wetting her shirt with his tears.

Kashino narrowed his eyes at the blonde girl, who was still holding fast to him, "Lynne, what did you do to your brother?"

"I didn't do anything!" She argued. When getting steely gazes from both her parents, she confessed, "w-well, I yelled at him... a little."

"Lynne, you know your brother is sensitive..." Ichigo began.

"He wouldn't leave me alone! T-then..."

"I'll take care of this," Kashino sighed, "Come on Lynne, you and I are going to have a talk."

Lynne already knew a 'talk' could never be a good thing, but nonetheless followed her father who was leading her out of the kitchen. Ichigo meanwhile, still had a crying toddler to deal with.

"There, there, it's okay," Ichigo soothed, smoothing down his blond hair, "Mama's got you..."

He looked up, finally asking tearfully, "I-is Lynnie ma' a' me?"

"No, she's not. Don't worry sweetheart, Lynne was just a little upset, that's all."

Dylan tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, though they still streamed down his cheeks, "I sad Mama. I-I didn' mwean to mwake 'er upset."

"Don't feel bad Dyl! Cheer up, it's alright! Don't cry anymore."

Though, Dylan didn't seem to be close to stopping. It reminded Ichigo of when she was small. Many times, she cried because she messed something up, whether it be spilling flour or breaking dishes. All of which took place in her grandmother's patisserie.

She would run off to the stream just behind her grandmother's backyard and cry to herself. It was sad, because her parents rarely came out to get her. However, it was her grandmother that always came to her rescue, cheering her up with that special sweets magic she seemed to always have...

"Hey Dyl, I wanna tell you something." He looked at her questioningly, which was enough for Ichigo to go on, "Mama's got a special magic to help you stop crying."

"M-magi?" The boy repeated awestruck. He loved the idea of magic, only 2 years old, he already loved superheroes to bits and pieces, and he definitely wished he had magic like them.

"Yes, Mama's got special magic, the kind that makes you smile, even when you want to cry! Do you want me to show you?"

He nodded eagerly, and she smiled, setting him down on the counter. "Well, let's make some super special dream coloured sweets then!"

There was no doubt in Ichigo's mind that Dylan's favourite food in the whole wide world was strawberries. She assumed that he got that from her, and was quite ecstatic about it. His older siblings' adored candy and chocolate and so many other sugary things, which she expected also came from her, but that was beside the point. She was happy that Dylan liked a snack food that was actually healthy, and let him eat it all the time.

She had actually refrained from letting the child have candy, hoping that he would never develop the taste for those sorts of things. At 2 years old, she had started introducing him to sweets she made. For her kids, she made sure the sweets she made them had a regulated amount of sugar. If they were just like their father, she definitely didn't want them having sugar. She thought she went hyper from too much sugar; her husband could go absolutely insane.

For today, Ichigo was going to treat her youngest child to a sweet tooth kind of dessert; one her grandmother made her almost as often as her strawberry tart.

One of Ichigo's favourite sweets in her childhood was cake pops. They were like bite sized cakes decorated all cute and served like lollipops. She had no doubt in her mind that Dylan would absolutely love them as well. After all, he shared many of her likes.

"We're going to make yummy sweets for the two of us, okay?" Ichigo said. Sure enough, Dylan agreed wholeheartedly.

XxXxX

Ichigo made the vanilla batter by herself, since she knew it would be too hard for a toddler, but he was content to sit on the counter beside the stationary mixer and watch her. When the cake was finally baked and cool, Dylan looked quite excited about it, thinking now was the time he was going to get to eat his mother's amazing sweets.

However, he was seriously shocked when she helped him washed his hands and then got him to help her crush the cake with his fingers. He was confused as to why they would be destroying such a spongy, delicious treat, though; there must have been a reason.

After all, magic didn't make much sense in general.

"Mama, why we cwushing da cake?"

"We're making cake pops, that's why!" She replied chirpily.

"Wha' a cake pwop?"

"It's like a lollipop made of cake! They're extra yummy," Ichigo assured him, ruffling his hair, "You excited?" He nodded, giving her a small smile. She was glad he was no longer sad.

"Do you wike cake pwops Mama?"

"Of course I do! Your great grandmother used to make them for me all the time!"

"I wuv her," Dylan said simply, continuing to squish the cake in his fingers.

Ichigo stopped to stare at him. "Why Dyl?"

"Cause she swound 'ike you!" He babbled happily. Ichigo was quite touched by this, though didn't say anything. "Is dis good Mama?" Dylan asked finally, pointing at the crumbled cake.

"It's perfect Dyl, I'm going to show you how to make cake pops!"

To make a cake pop was quite simple, you had to take cake and roll it into a ball, poke a stick inside and dip it in melted chocolate or icing. Ichigo got Dylan to help her with the task of making the little cake balls, treating them almost like they were making mini-snowballs. Dylan himself poked all the cake pops with sticks while his mother dipped them in red dyed white chocolate. "Watch what Mama does," Ichigo sang out, playfully touching the boy's nose.

She took circular black sprinkles and stuck them into the hardening chocolate, finally topping the cake pop with green fondant, shaped like leaves. "It wooks like a stwaberry!" Dylan squealed happily.

"Yeah! A strawberry cake pop! What do you think Dyl?"

The boy's eyes were wide with delight and he happily accepted the treat from his mother. She watched as he put it in his mouth, clearly delighted. Chewing and swallowing, his smile was huge, "It's good Mama!"

It really was like magic to the little toddler. His mother really did have the power to make him smile, even when he had been crying! That was the magic of sweets, which he got to experience firsthand.

Ichigo was content when her son was happy, cheerfully finishing decorating the remaining cake pops for them to eat later. "Hey, what's going on here?" Kashino asked, coming back inside the kitchen.

"Mama made cake pwops!" Dylan exclaimed happily, he held a new one in his hand, "Dada wan' one?"

Kashino stooped down and happily accepted it from him, "I sure would little buddy! Did you help Mama?"

"I did! I did lots!"

"What's that?" Lynne came in from all the noise, and when she saw there were sweets involved, she was immediately interested.

Dylan was still kind of wary of her, since she had made him cry. The blonde girl saw his hesitation and sighed, "I'm sorry Dyl," she said finally, "I didn't mean to make you sad."

Finally the boy smiled at her, "It okay! I fo'give you..." Sheepishly, he extended a cake pop toward her, "You wan' a cake pwop?"

"Sure!" She agreed delightedly, taking it from him and quickly gobbling it up, "Ah! It's delicious! Did you make it?"

"Mama made it!" He said happily, standing up on his tip-toes. "It has spwecial magi!"

"Special magic?" Kashino asked.

"Special magic, just like your great grandmother, right Dyl?"

"Jus' wike gweat gwandma!" He cheered happily, stuffing another cake pop in his mouth, "Mama magi!"

* * *

**Me: I hope it was okay! It seems kinda empty for some reason...**

**Anyway, please review as usual. Thanks again to my readers/reviewers/favouriters/followers!**

**~*Reviewers' Corner*~**

**1) Kitsune Jackson**

**2) Neko-chan2604**

**3) RedNeko22**

**4) MissLovelyPrincess**

**5) animefanaticforever28**

**6) Brisingr13**

**7) Julisa**

**8) bakamonstalgic167**

**9) cakeluver2**

**10) Ryuuohjin**

**Please review!**

**And again, happy mother's day to all the lovely mothers out there! :)**

**xoxo**

**~Mikashi-chan :)**


End file.
